黒雪(Kuroyuki)
by Kuroyuki9
Summary: 100 tahun lalu muncul meteor raksasa yang meledak 200 m sebelum menghantam bumi. Karena kejadian ini muncul makhluk buas yang terbuat dari kulit logam, dan memangsa manusia. Untuk inilah diperlukan Blaster, senjata yang mampu melawan makhluk bernama VERKIS tersebut. Inilah Avenger. Dari sini mulailah perjalanan kehidupan sosok Sasuke Uchiha sebagai Avenger...(AU/FemHumanKyuubi)..
1. Chapter 1

**==*❋** **Ｋｕｒｏｙｕｋｉ** ***==**

 **.**

❋ **黒雪**

 **.**

 **Author:**

 **黒雪谷上**

 **(Kuroyuki Yagami)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _ **Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto sedangkan Charnya saya pinjam untuk waktu yang lama, Juga Char HS DxD saya pinjam Charnya untuk waktu yang lama.**_

 **WARNING:**

 _ **Female Human Kurama, OOC, Gaje, typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana, Alternate Universe, Monster, Hunter no Sekai...**_

 **Genre:**

 _ **Adventure, Action, Supernatural , Demons, Military**_

 **Rate:** _ **M**_

 **Pair:** _ **?**_

 **Author's Note** :Fanfic ini merupakan fiction versi Remake dari fict Crossover Naruto x Highschool DxD, Named Kuroyuki. Maaf jika kalian para reader tidak menyukai fict saya. Disini Main Characternya adalah **'Sasuke Uchiha'** _**(Don't Like Don't Read)**_. Meskipun judulnya sama dengan Nama saya, itu bukan berarti mengisahkan kehidupan saya versi anime atau tulisan, melainkan saya ingin nama Kuroyuki bukanlah nama untuk karakter cewek saja seperti Kuroyukihime di Accel World saja. Selain itu, saya ingin membuat cerita yang benar-benar berbeda dengan yang kebanyakan orang tulis, yaitu berlatarkan Masa depan yang Hancur. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Game/Anime God Eater, Anime Shingeki no Kyojin, Tokyo Ghoul, dan Ajin. Dan lahirlah pemikiran baru dengan monster bernama Verkis muncul setelah jatuhnya Meteor bernama Apocalypse. Tetapi penyebab yang sebenarnya bukan itu saja.

 **Baiklah biar tidak bingung alangkah baiknya Kalian melihat Foto di Album "Kuroyuki" di Akun saya "Kuroyuki Yagami"** **(Khusus yang belum tahu)** **, yah maaf kalau gambarnya agak gimana gitu, Berhubung dengan saya kehilangan semangat hingga saat ini jadi ya maaf Karya seni saya yang ini begitu buruk**

 **Keterangan:**

 **-Apocalypse:** Nama meteor raksasa yang meledak sebelum mencapai permukaan bumi.

 **-Verkis:** Sebutan untuk monster pemusnah Umat manusia yang memiliki kulit sekeras baja. Monster ini memiliki banyak jenis seperti halnya Hewan, Namun ada juga yang memiliki postur tubuh manusia (Pria/Wanita). Monster ini tidak dapat mati meski dipenggal kepalanya, kecuali dengan memecah Pheromones Essense yang terdapat pada jantung Verkis menggunakan senjata yang disebut Blaster

 **-Pheromone Essense:** Kristal merah yang terdapat pada jantung Verkis, dan merupakan sumber kehidupan bagi verkis, yang memiliki sifat asam yang korosif.

 **-Avenger:** Nama organisasi yang berperan Anti-Verkis. Orang yang memiliki kemampuan istimewa untuk mengalahkan Verkis dengan senjatanya. Avenger terdapat beberapa tingkatan, Tingkatan pertama adalah Genesis, tingkat kedua adalah nama-nama Dewa (Zeus, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Athena), dan tingkat ketiga atau terakhir adalah Nama-Nama Archangel(Gabriel, Uriel, Michael)

 **-Blaster:** nama senjata Avenger yang dibentuk dari paduan baja dan logam serta di dalamnya terdapat Nubes Stone, Untuk dapat mengangkat atau mengendalaikan senjata ini Seseorang harus memiliki Vivid Armlet yang juga terdapat Nubes Stone. Blaster memiliki 4 type. Type pertama: Slayer (Blade), Type kedua: Berserker (Greatsword), Type Ketiga: Piercer (Spear), Type keempat: Slasher (Long Sword).

 **-Nubes Stone** :Permata berwarna biru sebesar mata manusia dewasa yang terdapat pada Blaster dan Vivid Armlet.

 **Vivid Armlet:** Sebuah gelang yang memiliki Nubes Stone, Fungsinya adalah untuk memperkuat ketahanan tubuh Avengers dan untuk mengeluarkan Cahaya Penghancur dari Nubes Stone karena pergesekan antara Energi Nubes yang ada pada Blaster dan Vivid Armlet

 **-Blaster Tag name:** Semua Blaster memiliki nama dan tertera pada gagang Blaster

 **-Ventus:** Nama perlindungan atau tempat untuk manusia yang memiliki dinding pelindung raksasa bernama Aphtha. Bisa juga diartikan sebuah Negara berdinding Baja

 **-Aphtha:** Dinding baja yang mengelilingi Ventus, fungsinya untuk mencegah Verkis menerobos masuk ke dalam Ventus untuk memusnahkan manusia. Aphtha memliki ketebalan sampai 100 meter dan ketinggian hingga 30 meter. Jumlahnya ada 2 yaitu Aphtha inti dan Aphtha luar.

 **"Dont Like Dont Read"**

 ***Happy Reading***

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

❋ **Verkis❋**

 _Akan kuhancurkan semua monster itu. Untuk melindungi, merebut kembali, dan untuk kebebasan. Dengan nama Salju Hitam (Kuroyuki) akan ku hancurkan seluruh Verkis dengan Blasterku ini dan Tangan ini. Serta, dengan mata terkutukku inilah sebagai saksinya._

 **...**

 **-Hyakunen mae-**

 **(100 years Ago)**

 **...**

Terlihat sebuah Asteroid raksasa tertarik oleh gravitasi bumi dan bergesekan dengan atmosfer bumi. Akibatmya, asteroidtersebut berubah menjadi sebuah meteor raksasa.

Seluruh Manusia yang menyaksikan fenomena ini hanya dapat terpukau dengan rahang terbuka. Akan tetapi keterpukauan mereka berubah menjadi keterkejutan, pasalnya meteor tersebut secara tiba-tiba meledak sebelum mencapai,ke permukaan bumi dan menghasilkan ratusan ribu material meteor yang tersebar ke berbagai daerah.

Akibat ledakan itu, menyebabkan tempat jatuhnya material -material itu menjadi tidak menentu. ada yang jatuh di Pegunungan, perbukitan, hutan, danau, lautan, dan bahkan sampai di desa-desa meski tak sampai di kota.

"Apocalypse"gumam dua manusia secara bersamaan dengan raut wajah terkejut. Dua manusia itu berada di tempat yang berbeda dan dari suaranya, mereka berlawanan jenis.

 **#Skip#**

Tampak seorang remaja perempuan berusia antara 17-18 tahunan tengah berlari menyusuri hutan dengan tergesa-gesa gelapnya malam sembari membawa benda(batu) yang mengeluarkan cahaya merah ruby. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun ala putri raja (putih) dengan rambut merah yang digerai. Dia terus berlari tanpa takut ada hewan buas yang setiap saat bisa menerkamnya.

Di sisi lain terdapat seorang pemuda yang sebaya dengan sang gadis, dia juga berlari menyusuri hutan dengan tergesa-gesa sambil membawa kristal namun mengeluarkan cahaya biru Azure. Pemuda ini memakai pakaian serba hitam(Kaos, Celana Panjang). Dia berlari di arah yang berlawanan dengan si gadis, bisa dipastikan mereka berdua sedang menuju ke tempat yang sama.

Mereka terus berlari di bawah sinar bulan sabit hingga mereka dipertemukan di suatu tempat seperti taman bunga kamellia merah. Setelah bertemu mereka berhadap-hadapan dengan jarak 1 meter. Setelah itu, menyatukan dua kristal berbeda warna itu hingga berubah menjadi sebuah kristal berwarna ungu.

Kemudian mereka berdua mengatakan sesuatu dengan senyuman ramah, namun perkataan mereka seperti dibisukan. Tak lama kemudian, kristal ungu yang mereka berdua pegang mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang hingga keduanya lenyap ditelan cahaya. Akan tetapi sebelum itu sepasang manusia itu saling melempar senyum lalu mereka berciuman.

 **#Now#**

GRRROOOOAAAARRRGGGHHHH!

Seekor harimau kumbamg setinggi 2 meter mengaum. Makhluk itu berjalan ke kiri dan dapat dilihat ekornya yang berbentuk sengat kalajengking itu melambai-lambai _(Lihat Percy Jackaon=Sea of Monster),_ tidak hanya seekor namun puluhan ekor dan mereka berjalan melewati puing-puing bangunan meski ada juga gedung yang berdiri megah tanpa kaca jendela. Tempat itu sudah menjadi kota mati.

Rupanya makhluk-makhluk itu sedang menuju ke dinding baja berbentuk lonjong jika dilihat dari atas, letak dinding itu 5 KM ke arah timur dari kawanan monster-monster itu.

Bukan hanya Harimau kumbang berekor sengat kalajengking saja yang menuju ke dinding itu, tetapi juga ada makhluk berbentuk tubuh manusia (Laki-Laki&Perempuan) setinggi 3 meter dengan keadaan tanpa busana namun memiliki sayap yang berbeda warna setiap jenisnya.

Makhluk yang menyerupai manusia laki-laki dewasa memiliki rambut cokelat jabrik dengan sayap kupu-kupu berwarna biru yang bersinar dan tak memiliki alat kelamin seperti manusia serta jangan lupakan fakta bahwa dia bisa terbang. Sedangkan Makhluk yang menyerupai Wanita memiliki rambut kuning panjang dengan sayap kupu-kupu ungu, dia memiliki payudara yang keras karena tubuhnya terbuat dari campuran logam baja dan tidak memiliki puting sehingga mirip armor, dan ia tidak memiliki alat kelamin.

Kedua Makhluk ini memiliki kulit paduan baja dengan perak(Wanita) dan emas(Pria) dan sekeras baja.

.

.

.

Di balik dinding yang berdiri kokoh itu terdapat sebuah rumah yang terdapat lambang kipas putih merah di daun pintunya. Di dalamnya terdapat seorang wanita tengah menyulam Syal berwarna merah, rambut kuning keemasan panjangnya digerai, di kedua pipinya terdapat 3 goresan mirip kumis kucing, matanya senada dengan birunya samudera, dan kalung kristal segi lima menghiasi lehernya. Dia adalah istri dari seorang Uchiha, namanya adalah Naruko Uzumaki atau bisa juga dipanggil Naruko Uchiha.

"Kaa-san!" seorang anak kecil berambut hitam raven belasan tahunan memanggil ibunya yang sedang menyulam syal., anak itu tidak sendiri melainkan ditemani oleh saudarinya yang berambut hitam.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" sang ibu merespon namun masih meneruskan kegiatannya yaitu menyulam syal.

"wajah Tou-san itu...seperti apa?" tanya anak bernama Sasuke itu dengan raut wajah ingin tahu.

Sang ibu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan meletakkan bahan-bahan untuk menyulam syal itu pada meja bundar di depannya.

"apakah kalian benar-benar ingin tahu...tentang ayah kalian berdua Sasuke, Sarada..?" Sang Ibu memandang anak-anaknya dan ingin mengetahui jawaban mereka berdua

"ya...kami sangat ingin tahu, hanya kami saja orang yang berada di Akademi yang tidak memiliki ayah..." balas Seorang gadis berkacamata bernama Sarada dengan wajah murung

Tak lama kemudian Naruko tersenyum dan berdiri lalu mengajak kedua buah hatinya itu ke kamarnya.

tep tep tep

"Ikuti aku"

lantas dengan riang Sasuke dan Sarada mengikuti ibu mereka dengan berlari kecil

tep tep tep

tep tep tep

setelah berada didalam kamar Naruko menuju ke arah lemari baju dan mengambil sebuah kardus kecil di atas lemari baju

sett

setelah mengambil kardus itu Naruko meletakkannya pada meja yang berada di dekatnya itu. Sasuke dan Sarada terlihat ingin tahu dengan apa yang ada di dalam kardus kecil itu.

"apa isinya kaa-san?" tanya Sasuke tanpa melihat wajah ibunya.

"lihat saja nanti" dengan perlahan Naruko membuka kardus itu dan mengambil sebuah Bingkai foto yang di dalamnya terdapat foto seseorang.

"Inilah ayah kalian..."

Naruko menyodorkan foto itu kepada Sasuke dengan senyum tipis.

"Wahhhhh!"

Saat melihat foto sang ayah Sarada tampak kagum, pasalnya sang ayah dalam foto itu memakai seragam elit.

'Avenger?' batin Sasuke dengan raut wajah bertanya-tanya.

'begitu ya' Sasuke memiliki pemikiran lain tentang ayahnya yang selama ini menghilang.

"Kaa-san, bolehkah aku memajang foto Tou-san di ruang tamu?" tanya Sasuke dan mendapat anggukan serta senyum manis dari sang ibunda.

"Ayo Nii-san" Sarada dengan seenaknya mengajak saudaranya untuk membantu memajang foto sang ayah pada dinding di ruang tamu.

Sarada terlebih dahulu keluar kamar, sebelum Sasuke menyusul sarada, terlebih dahulu tangan kirinya dipengang oleh ibunya

"Sasuke, Aku tahu kalau kau bertanya tentang ayahmu...Ingatlah, Jangan pernah kau menjadi pasukan Avenger" Tutur sang ibu.

"alasannya adalah jawaban...Kematian atau Kehidupan..."

"Aku mengerti" Setelah itu Naruko melonggarkan pegangannya pada tangan Sasuke, Kemudian Sasuke langsung menyusul Sarada.

Sekarang kamar Naruko tengah kosong, saat itu juga Naruko mengambil sebuah bingkai foto lagi. Di dalamnya terdapat foto Naruko dengan suaminya yang tengah memakai gaun dan jaz pengantin.

Naruko meneteskan air mata karena dadanya terasa sesak sebab dipenuhi oleh kenangan-kenangan indah yang tak terlupakan.

"Itachi-kun" gumam Naruko sambil mendekap foto itu.

.

"Yosh!"

Sekarang di dinding terdapat foto seorang uchiha yang gagah memakai jaz berwarna merah dengan emblem emas berlambangkan pedang hitam bersisi merah di dada kirinya.

"Dengan begini kita dapat melihat wajah Tou-san setiap hari, kan Nii-san?"

"benar" balas Sasuke dengan sedikit tersenyum meski hanya senyum palsu. Sasuke kembali mengingat-ingat wajah Sang ibu saat melihat foto itu sebelum foto itu diberikan pada dirinya.

"bagaimana kalau kita ke Aspirin?" usul Sasuke.

"ah benar juga, sudah dua hari kita tidak pergi kesana" balas Sarada

"terlebih dahulu kita meminta izin kepada kaa-san, Nii-san" Sarada memperingati Kakaknya itu kala Sasuke akan beranjak keluar.

"huh...baiklah" dengan sedikit mengeluh Sasuke menyetujui usul Sarada.

tep tep tep

"kaa-san kita mau keluar, bolehkan?"

"ya" balas sang ibu

Di bagian bawah gambar foto dari foto kepala keluarga yang terpajang di dinding tersebut terdapat tulisan

 _'The Savior, One of the three_ _Legendary_ _Avengers'_

 _'Itachi Uchiha'_

 **.**

 **#3 Years Later#**

 **.**

Bruk!

"Huhhhhhhhhh!.….. Segarnya udara di bawah Aspirin.…" Seseorang menidurkan dirinya pada rerumputan disertai suara eluhan darinya. Suara itu berasal dari seorang pemuda berambut hitam raven.

Mata Onyxnya tertuju pada birunya Shappire di langit, seolah-olah ingin menggapai warna itu. Pemuda itu memakai seragam berwarna putih dengan lambang bunga Mawar di dada sebelah kirinya.

"Tentu saja, di bawahnya kan ada puluhan bunga kamelia yang tumbuh subur..." Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dikuncir kuda, berkacamata yang sedang berjongkok di hadapan bunga Kamelia menyahut, dia juga memakai seragam yang sama dengan pemuda berambut hitam.

"Yah seandainya bunga kamelia ini berwarna merah" Mata Onyxnya menerawang ke arah sekumpulan bunga kamelia yang ada di hadapannya. Mereka berdua adalah Sasuke Uchiha dan Sarada Uchiha.

"yah, seperti Kurama-san..." Sahut Sarada dengan nada menggoda.

"B-Bukan itu maksudku...Baka Imouto!..."

"Lalu apa?...bukankah rambut Kurama-san juga merah?" ujar Ujar Sarada dengan nada masih menggoda kakaknya.

"Memang benar tapi aku itu menyukai warna hitam dan merah jadi...-"

"Jadi Kau berhayal jika suatu saat nanti kau memilikinya heh?" Sarada menyahut perkataan Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati angin yang berhembus di sore hari itu.

"Yah..terserah katamu Baka Imouto!" setelah berkata seperti itu terjadi keheningan diantara mereka.

Wusssshhhhh!

Angin sepoi sepoi berhembus menemani keheningan mereka, bahkan dedaunan pohon yang mereka beri nama Aspirin ikut bergoyang, begitu juga dengan bunga kamelia di hadapan Sasuke.

Pandangan Sarada berubah ke arah jingganya langit sore di ufuk barat sambil duduk di samping tubuh Sasuke.

set!

"Nii-san" panggil Sarada kepada Sasuke.

"hmm?" Sasuke membalas dengan ringan tanpa membuka kelopak matanya.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan lulus dari SMP Rose, apa yang selanjutnya akan kita lakukan?...ke tingkat selanjutnya atau menjadi Avenger dan melihat dunia luar?" Ucap Sarada meminta usul dari Sasuke.

"Jika saja Kaa-san menyetujui kita untuk memasuki Avenger kita pasti akan menjadi prajurit militer dan mengetahui dunia luar-..." Mata Sasuke terbuka dan melanjutkan perkataannya yang belum sepenuhnya ia keluarkan

"...Kita pasti akan mengetahui rahasia dunia di luar dinding Aphtha ini" Kata Sarada.

"Aku ingin tahu kenapa Kaa-san selalu melarang kita mendekati dinding setinggi 20 meter itu...- gumam Sasuke, namun dia teringat perkataan Ibunya dulu

 _"alasannya adalah jawaban...Kematian atau Kehidupan..."_ Ibunya berkata kala Sasuke bersama sang adik di kamar sang Ibu sendiri waktu masih berumur belasan tahun

'Sampai saat ini aku masih belum mengerti apa arti perkataan kaa-san waktu itu' batin Sasuke.

"Jika kita terus berada di dalam Ventus tanpa mengerti apa yang terjadi di luar dinding maka hidup kita hanya seperti hewan ternak" Sarada kembali berkata.

"oh ya Nii-san, Langit senja itu indah ya" Sarada mengalihkan pembicaraan, namun Sasuke hanya diam, malahan dia ikut memandang langit sore di bagian barat.

"benar" balas Sasuke.

'Tetapi itu juga menyedihkan dan rasanya menusuk...entah mengapa aku merasa memiliki firasat buruk, seolah-olah aku telah membeku disini dan tidak ingin kembali kerumah' Batin Sasuke dengan pandangan nanar.

"Sudah waktunya ya" Sasuke berdiri diikuti oleh Sarada

"Baiklah...Ayo kita pulang" Sarada terlebih dahulu beranjak dari tempatnya.

"hm" Sasuke juga ikut melangkah, namun sebelum itu dia melihat ke arah langit senja.

'Kenapa?...…Semuanya terlalu cepat berakhir?.…..apakah semua hal yang ada di dunia ini mempunyai akhir?...…dan Bagaimana Akhir dari semua hal yang ada di dunia ini?...' Itulah pertanyaan Sasuke yang tertuju pada Tuhan dan Takdir.

.

.

.

Pagi berganti siang, Siang berganti sore, dan sore telah berganti malam. Hal itu terjadi sangat cepat, itulah yang terjadi pada hari ini.

semuanya menjadi gelap, namun kerlap-kerlip lampu di dalam Ventus menerangi serta menghiasi kegelapan malam.

Pada awalnya tampak tenang tapi...

…

"Sarada kau merasakan ada getaran?" Sasuke bertanya pada Sarada, saat ini mereka sedang berada di kamar mereka yakni satu kamar, namun kamar mereka bersebelahan.

"sedikit" Sarada menjawabnya dengan ringan seolah-olah dia tidak perduli.

'Perasaan apa ini' Pikir Sasuke dengan bola mata yang bergetar sembari melihat kedua telapak tangannya yang juga gemetar.

'rasanya aku ingin lari dari sini' pikirnya lagi namun dia menepis pikiran itu lalu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, setelah itu menghembuskannya dengan pelan-pelan.

set!

Sasuke beranjak dari atas ranjang lalu keluar kamar. sementara Sarada melihat gerak-gerik Sasuke dengan tatapan heran.

greb!

terdengar suara pintu yang telah ditutup.

set!

Akhirnya Sarada juga ikut keluar

Saat berada di luar kamar, Sarada hanya melihat sang ibu saja.

"Kaa-san, Nii-san dimana?" tanyanya ketika melihat ibunya sedang duduk sambil meminum teh di ruang tamu.

"dia keluar rumah, katanya ingin mencari udara segar" Balas sang ibu sembari melihat wajah si megane yang menjadi anaknya yang identik dengan dirinya.

"begitu ya" Sarada langsung melangkah ke arah pintu berlambang Uchiha dari depan maupun belakang.

kriett!

greb!

Kini Sarada dapat melihat saudaranya tengah berdiri di halaman sembari melihat dinding Aphtha di Tenggara.

…

"getaran ini bukanlah getaran biasa" gumam Sarada, setelah itu dia melihat ke arah yang sama dengan Sasuke.

DDDUUAAAARRRR!...

Ledakan dahsyat terjadi di arah tenggara, tepatnya di dinding Aphtha. ledakan itu menyisakan puing-puing baja yang terbakar dengan api berwarna ungu.

Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti terkejut bahkan tidak dapat menggerakkan bagian tubuhnya karena pasrah.

.

 _"Dinding Aphtha bagian tenggara telah tertembus. Ini adalah misi rank SS, Mengrimkan Avenger tim Gabriel dan Lucifer! Ini bukanlah latihan!..."_

 _"Kuulangi sekali lagi. Dinding Aphtha bagian tenggara telah tertembus. Ini adalah misi rank SS, Mengirimkan Avenger tim Gabriel dan Lucifer!..."_

 **AN: Disini Lucifer saya bikin masih menjadi salah satu Archangel, jadi sorry mengubah takdir, tapi BODO AMAT!.**

Terdengar suara yang merupakan perintah dari Ventus pusat, yaitu berasal dari tempat khusus Avenger. Lantas pasukan yang diberi perintah langsung menjalankan tugas mereka.

.

Sementara dua pemuda yang berdiri di depan rumah mereka sambil melihat api yang berkobar di Dinding Aphtha bagian tenggara hanya dapat membuka rahang dan mata mereka.

"Bohong" Gumam Sarada sembari menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Inikah...Kenyataannya?!" gumam Sasuke dengan wajah yang menggelap di balik poni rambutnya.

tak lama kemudian Naruko, sang ibu keluar rumah sambil membawa Syal yang sudah jadi.

brakk!

"Sasuke ada Ap-.." Naruko tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat Si raven menunjuk dinding yang telah hancur itu.

Mata sang ibu langsung melebar.

"Ter...tem... bus" gumam Naruko ketika melihat apa yang ditunjuk oleh Sasuke.

"Sarada!...Ayo kita pergi dari tempat ini bersama kaa-san" Ajak Sasuke.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan rumah kita?"

"itu urus nanti saja!" Sasuke langsung bertindak seolah-oleh menjadi pengganti pemimpin, pertama-tama ia memegang tangan sang ibu.

"Kaa-san, ayo kita lari dari sini...jika tidak kita akan mati" Tutur Sasuke mengajak sang ibu untuk mengungsi.

"Tapi-"

"tidak ada waktu lagi" Sasuke menyahut.

"Kita lari sekarang sebelum monster-monster itu berada disini"

tep!

Kemudian Sasuke menarik tangan ibunya lalu berlari bersama Sarada ke Pusat yang ada di Dinding Aphtha Inti.

Namun, setelah melewati 5 bangunan kaki ibu mereka terkilir

brugg!

Naruko terjatuh karena sudah tidak dapat berlari maupun berjalan.

"Kaa-san!"

"Kaa-san!"

Sasuke dan Sarada tentu terkejut. Mereka berdua kemudian mendatangi ibunya yang terjatuh.

"sepertinya kakiku terkilir. Aku sudah tidak dapat berlari maupun berjalan dengan kondisi seperti ini..."Sasuke dan Sarada hanya dapat terdiam

"Kalian berdua pergilah ke pusat, tinggalkan aku disini" Tutur ibu Sasuke

"tidak akan" Gumam Sarada,

"Kita akan terus bersama sampai kapanpun" Sarada berencana untuk menggendong ibunya di punggungnya, tetapi Monster-Monster setinggi 2 Meter berbentuk manusia (perempuan) bersayap kupu-kupu ungu terbang ke arah mereka.

"Verkis!?" Sarada terkejut makhluk pemakan manusia itu telah berada pada jarak 15 meter dengannya

"Celia" Gumam Sasuke menyebut jenis verkis tersebut.

"Kalian berdua cepatlah pergi "

"tidak" Sasuke membantah meski keadaannya sudah gentinh. Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan ibunya seperti itu, namun jika salah satu dari Sarada dan Sasuke membawa Sarada tentu Celia itu akan memakan dua orang, yang membawa dan yang dibawa akan termakan oleh makhluk itu.

wushhh! Dammm

GROOAAARRGGHH...

Tiba-tiba muncul makhluk yang dapat melompat tinggi setinggi sekitar 3 meter. Verkis itu memiliki bentuk seperti Gorila kekar, berkulit perak, bertanduk Banteng, dan bermata ungu berpupil vertikal.

"Minorc!?" Sarada tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti bagaimana lagi. Makhluk tersebut lebih lincah dari monster berbentuk manusia bersayap kupu-kupu seperti di depannya.

Verkis itu melambai-lambaikan ekor lancip berbentuk tombak miliknya.

 **Note:Minorc adalah makhluk gabungan dari Minotaur dan Orc dan jadilah Minorc. Bentuknya lebih dominan ke Kera berkulit merah yang bertanduk.**

"bukan...itu adalah evolusi dari Minorc, lihatlah, tubuhnya berwarna perak, bukanlah merah dan ekornya terlihat seperti tombak" Sasuke mengidentifikasi ciri-ciri monster tersebut.

Dzinggg!

Mulut Evolusi Minorc terbuka lalu berkumpulah energi pendar merah yang membentuk bola di dalam mulutnya.

'gawat!' insting Sasuke mengatakan jika dia harus pergi dulu sebelum terkena benda mirip bola itu. Sayangnya dia sulit untuk menemukan pilihan yang tepat, terlalu bingung sampai-sampai dia menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"Sasuke" suara lembut memanggilnya. Setelah membuka mata Sasuke dapat melihat Ibunya menyodorkan syal merah kepadanya.

"Kaa-san" Sasuke bergumam, setelah itu dia menerimanya dengan ramah.

"Ini untukmu Sarada" Naruko melepaskan kalung kristal biru segi lima miliknya lalu menyodorkannya pada gadis berkacamata. .

"Anggap saja itu adalah kenangan dan bukan jimat" Tutur Naruko untuk yang terakhir kalinya dengan senyuman manis.

"Arigatou kaa-san" Sarada berterimakasih dengan berlinang air mata, bukannya senang dia malah menangis tersendu-sendu.

"Cepat pergi!" Naruko menyuruh kedua anaknya untuk segera meninggalkan dirinya beserta tempat ini.

"Tidak akan" Sasuke menolak, dia bingung harus memilih pilihan yang mana. Kedua pilihan yang dihadapkan padanya sangat sulit, apalagi dia harus memilih salah satu dari kedua pilihan tersebut.

Bukannya sedih karena anak laki-lakinya ini tidak mematuhinya, dia malah tersenyum.

"Sasuke, Di dunia ini, di kehidupan ini terkadang kita harus memilih salah satu dari beberapa pilihan" Tutur Naruko menasehati anaknya. Tentu saja itu membuat Sasuke kecewa.

Swushh!

DUARRR!

Bangunan di belakang Sasuke dan Sarada roboh karena bola energi berwarna merah menerjangnya.

"CEPAT PERGI!" Naruko mengulangi perkataannya namun dengan suara yang lebih tinggi.

""Tidak akan"" Kini kedua anaknya menolak. Mereka berdua menundukkan kepala mereka, merenungi tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Kebanyakan berpikir akhirnya mereka terlambat memilih salah satu diantara pilihan mereka, sehingga takdirlah yang memilihnya.

GROAARRGGHHH!

ZWUSSHHH!

DUUAARR!

Sasuke dan Sarada terpental sangat jauh, sekitar 20 meter dan berakhir dengan tergeletak dengan mata menatap langit dan wajah menahan sakit.

Mata Sarada baru sadar. Dia melebarkan matanya karena teringat dengan keadaan ibunya.

"Kaa-san-" gumam Sarada seperti menahan rasa sakit. Kacamatanya retak hampir pecah. Jika pecah maka dia tidak dapat melihat untuk selama-lamanya. Namun takdir terkadang juga bisa berbaik hati.

"Uso" Kini suara Sasuke yang terdengar di telinga gadis berkacamata itu.

 **Note: Uso=Bohong**

Mata Onyx Sasuke bergetar tak mempercayai penglihatannya.

Di depannya terdapat Monster berbentuk Kera bertubuh kekar, berkulit perak bertanduk banteng sedang memegang tubuh manusia. Dalam gerakan perlahan Manusia tersebut ditelan bulat-bulat oleh monster tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin...kaa-san..." Gumam Sarada tak jauh berbeda dengan kakak laki-lakinya itu.

Kemudian Sarada berdiri sambil berjalan tertatih-tatih ke arah Kera bertanduk tersebut disertai kedua tangan yang ingin menggapai sesuatu yang dimakan oleh Kera tersebut.

"Sarada Berhenti! jangan Mendekatinya!" Sia-sia perkataan Sasuke tidak di dengarkan oleh Sarada.

"KUBILANG BERHENTI!" Sasuke berusaha untuk berdiri, dia ingin mencegah Sarada melakukan hal ceroboh.

GROAAARRRRGGGHH!

Evolusi Minorc tersebut meraung, setelah itu dia berlari dengan tangan sebagai pengayun seperti Gorila. Sarada berhenti berjalan ketika Evolusi Minorc tersebut melangkah ke arahnya.

Sarada berkeringat dingin, tubuhnya tidak dapat digerakkan lagi karena takut.

"LARI SARADA!" Sasuke berteriak keras untuk memperingati Sarada, akan tetapi Sarada tidak beranjak dari tempatnya bediri seolah-olah sudah terpaku ditempat. Kera bertubuh perak dan bertanduk melengkung itu perlahan mendekati Sarada, Tanah berguncang akibat beban si Kera kekar itu.

"tidak...tidak...jangan mendekat..." Sarada bergeming ketakutan, kini dia linglung.

"PERGIIII!-"

greb!

Tiba-tiba Tangan kiri Sarada ditarik seseorang hingga membuatnya terkejut.

"Nii-san?"

"Ayo kita lari dari sini!"Seru Sasuke dengan tegas. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Tep! tep! tep!

Sasuke berlari sambil menarik tangan Sarada, dan secara otomatis Sarada juga ikut berlari.

"Kita lari sekencang mungkin!" Sasuke kembali berseru. Kini dia menuju ke timur.

'Ini?' Sarada seperti mengenal jalan yang sedang dilewatinya.

"Kita akan ke Aspirin" Ujar Sasuke, seolah-olah tahu isi kepala Sarada.

Sambil berlari kencang, Dibelakang mereka terdapat Kera besar bertubuh perak seperti gorila namun bertanduk seperti Minotaur.

Mereka berlari dibawah sinar rembulan yang memancarkan cahaya kesedihan malam ini. Tinggal 10 meter jarak Evolusi Minorc itu dan Dua Uchiha tersebut.

Kini jarak mereka dan Aspirin tinggal 20 meter lagi, sedangkan si Kera ganas itu berada pada 10 meter dengan mereka.

"Ni-san!"

Brukk

"Sarada!" Dan secara langsung, Kaki Sarada tersandung batu dan terkilir saat akan bertanya, Akibat hal ini Sasuke lebih memilih mengabaikan kata-kata apapun dari mereka.

Wusshh!

Si Kera melompat dan kini tinggal 5-6 meter di belakang Sarada. Di sekitar mereka masihlah Perkampungan, Jadi tidak ada jalan lain lagi untuk menghindar, lagi pula jalur ini hanya memiliki dua jalur yang menjadi satu. Yaitu ke Aspirin dan Perkebunan, dan satunya adalah menuju ke pemukiman penduduk.

Duakkhh! Bamm!

Tubuh Sarada terpelanting ke kiri akibat pukulan keras dari Kera bertubuh perak tersebut dengan tangan kanannya, hingga Sarada bertubrukan dengan dinding bata hingga dinding bata tersebut berlubang.

Sasuke hampir ikut terpelanting saat Sarada terkena pukulan oleh monster tersebut, Namun berhubungan dengan kerasnya pukulan Sasuke hanya berputar kurang-lebih 180 derajat

Setelah itu Sasuke melihat Sarada tak sadarkan diri. Melihat itu Sasuke menjadi marah, dia ingin menghajar Kera itu tapi...

Ketika Kera itu memandang dirinya, Sasuke ikut gemetar, dia sudah tidak memiliki harapan hidup lagi.

"Bodo amat" Tangan Sasuke mengepal erat.

'Jika aku mati disini maka semua kenangan yang diberikan oleh semua orang juga akan lenyap, Tidak...aku tidak boleh mati...aku tidak ingin mati...Sudah cukup main-mainnya...Aku akan hidup dan memasuki Avenger...dan aku..." Sasuke berdiri dengan terhuyung-huyung dengan berbagai perasaan.

"Dan aku AKAN MEMBUNUH SEMUA VERKIS!" teriaknya spontan sambil mengarahkan pandangan kebencian dan amarah kepada Evolusi Minorc tersebut. Tangannya Mengepal erat, Mereka saling berhadapan tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

Swushhh!

Syuutt!

Sasuke melompat ke arah kiri ketika Kera tersebut melayangkan pukulannya ke arah kiri (Dari posisi Evolusi Minorc).

set! klank!

Sasuke mengambil potongan besi balok berujung lancip sepanjang 70 cm lebih lalu berlari ke belakang Evolusi Minorc.

'Tubuhmu memang berarmor perak tapi...-' Ujar Sasuke dalam hati.

Swusshh!

Crasshhh!

GROOOAAARRRGGHHH!

"Tengkukmu masihlah terbuat dari daging...dan..." Sasuke menancapkan potongan besi ke tengkuk Evolusi Minorc, alhasil Kera bertubuh emas tersebut meraung kesakitan. Setelah itu, Sasuke mencabut potongan besi tersebut dan turun dari pundak si Evolusi Minorc ke depan tubuh Evolusi Minorc yang sedang kesakitan memegangi tengkuknya sembari merunduk.

set!

crasshh!

"Matamu masihlah lunak!"

Dengan kejam Sasuke menancapkan potongan besi tersebut ke mata kiri Evolusi Minorc

GROOOAARRGG!

Dia meraung lagi, akan tetapi kali ini kelihatannya dia juga marah.

"!"

Jdassshhh

Ekornya mengibaskan Sasuke hingga terpelanting sampai menubruk sebuah pohon yang disekitarnya terdapat bunga Kamelia putih.

Bruggh!

"Akhh" Dari dalam mulutnya merembes cairan kental berwarna merah.

'Aku bertubrukan dengan Aspirin' Batin pemuda itu

"S-sialan...ternyata dia ganas juga..."Gumam Sasuke setelah menerima serangan 'one hit' Dari Evolusi Minorc. Dia dapat melihat Kera perak itu memukul ke segala arah, dia seperti tidak ingin membiarkan musuhnya dapat mendekat se-inchi pun karena serangannya 360 derajat.

"!"

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Evolusi Minorc itu berhenti sejenak selama 5 detik. Setelah itu Dia menatap ke manusia yang sedang memperhatikannya di bawah pohon yang sedang bersandar dengan kondisi yang memprihatinkan.

'Sial..Dia malah menuju kemari...apa yang terjadi dengan matanya?' batin Sasuke tentang kejadian kali ini.

"!" Setelah melihat Evolusi Minorc dari dekat dan monster itu bersiap memukulnya, dia terkejut setengah mati.

'Matanya ber-regenerasi!' Pikirnya menilai Evolusi Minorc

'Sial tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak...Apakah ini adalah...Akhirku?' batinnya,

Syuutt!

Bruuaakk!

Dia menerima pukulan keras si tangan perak hingga perutnya hancur. Darahnya memuncrat ke segala arah, Matanya blur, hingga matanya tertutup sepenuhnya.

'Aku mati?'

Sebagian Bunga Kamelia yang tumbuh di bawah pohon Aspirin/pohon Elm kini berwarna merah karena tercampur oleh darah Sasuke, dan Sebagian bunga kamelia berwarna putih bermanik merah.

tes!

tes!

tes!

Setelah itu, dari langit muncul butiran-butiran air yang secara bergantian dan perlahan menyentuh permukaan bumi. Bulan juga sudah tidak menampakkan dirinya dan tertutupi oleh awan gelap.

tes! tes! tes! tes! tes!...

Dan dengan jangka waktu beberapa detik bitiran-butiran air yang turun dari langit semakin banyak dan deras.

 _Bahkan langit pun menangisi kematian Sasuke_

.

.

.

Dalam pandangan seseorang, Mata Seseorang terbuka, dia baru saja membelah kegelapan dengan membuka kelopak matanya.

Pertama-tama, dia dapat melihat atap putih berlampu, setelah itu dia menoleh ke arah samping kanan dan kiri, Dia dapat melihat tirai berwarna hijau tua di kedua sisi.

'Ini bukanlah kamarku' Batinnya, Dari suaranya dia adalah seorang perempuan.

Lantas dia mencoba merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di atas ranjang. Pakaiannya sudah berbeda menjadi pakaian pasien yang berada di rumah sakit.

"Oh kau sudah bangun ya" Ujar seorang Wanita berambut pirang pucat berkuncir empat yang memakai pakaian dosen. Dilihat dari wajahnya dia berumur 2 tahun lebih tua dari gadis yang duduk sambil meluruskan kakinya di atas ranjang pasien.

"Siapa kamu?" Tanya gadis yang berada di atas ranjang.

"Namaku adalah Temari, Sabaku Temari. Aku baru dua tahun bekerja disini setelah lulus dari SMP Rose" Ujar perempuan bernama Temari tersebut.

"Begitu,Senpai ya, Anu...Bisa tolong ambilkan kacamataku?" Tanya gadis berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir kuda

"Maaf tapi Kacamatamu sudah hancur, jadi Tunggulah sampai dokter memberimu kacamata baru" Ujar Temari membalas pertanyaan Gadis itu dengan ikut bersedih.

"Begitu, Perkenalkan Namaku Uchiha Sarada, Tolong kerjasamanya" Ujar Sarada dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Ya aku mengerti, Tolong kerjasamanya juga" Balas Temari dengan ramah. Setelah itu Sarada kembali ke posisi duduknya

"Oh ya, apakah kau tahu dimana kakakku berada?" Tanya Sarada.

"Kamu mempunyai kakak?"

"Ya, Dia berambut hitam bermodel pantat ayam" Ucap Sarada menjelaskan sedikit ciri-ciri Kakaknya.

"Jadi yang itu ya" Temari ingat ada seorang pasian dengan ciri-ciri yang sama dengan yang Sarada katakan.

"Apakah kau tahu sesuatu?" Sarada bertanya lagi

"Ya, Kondisinya mengenaskan, tetapi tenang saja Dia masih hidup...Hanya saja...kini dia sedang Koma dan harus mendapatkan perhatian lebih oleh perawat Senior" Mata Sarada tidak dapat menahan bendungan air matanya kala mengetahui Kondisi kakaknya seperti itu, namun di sisi lain dia bahagia karena satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki masih hidup.

"Ternyata begitu, aku merasa senang karena kakakku masih hidup" Ujar Sarada dengan sedikit menunduk, Temari mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sarada saat ini. Berhubung dengan 'hanyq' mereka berdua yang selamat dari insiden ini dari warga lain selain Avenger yang ditugaskan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Temari-san, ini dimana?" Tanya Sarada sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Ini adalah Ventus Pusat, Di tempat singgahnya para Avenger" Balas Temari, Mata Sarada terbuka lebar. Tanpa ia sadari tujuannya tercapai.

"Avenger Corps" Gumam Sarada.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak tertembusnya dinding Aphtha di tenggara. Kini suasana sudah berjalan normal seperti biasa, Orang-orang yang tinggal di dekat dinding juga sudah mulai melepas kepergian keluarganya karena kejadian mengerikan saat itu, dan memulai kehidupan baru.

Sayangnya, untuk memperbaiki (menambal) Dinding Aphtha diperlukan waktu yang sangat lama dan paling lama setengah tahun mengingat lubang yang dibuat tingginya sekitar 18 meter dengan lebar 13 meter.

waktu itu malam dihiasi oleh Api ungu, dan pandangan monster bermata ungu. Mereka mengakibatkan malam berdarah, bahkan bulan yang menyaksikan kejadian ini juga terlihat marah, akan tetapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat...

Unmei wa Unmei da, Takdir adalah takdir, Bulan tidak dapat mendekati bumi lebih dari itu. Jika itu terjadi maka itu adalah akhir dunia.

Bahkan langitpun hanya dapat mengeluarkan tangisannya untuk mengasihani manusia yang mati karena termakan atau terbunuh oleh Verkis, dan tangisannya itu memadamkan api ungu yang membakar segalanya.

.

.

Saat ini seseorang berambut hitam tengah terbaring lemas di atas ranjang dengan tubuh yang kurus, Dia juga terhubung oleh infus, Oksigen, dan kabel-kabel lain yang sulit dimengerti oleh orang awam terpasang di dada dan perutnya serta tangannya.

Dari luar ruangan, seorang gadis berkacamata memandang orang tersebut dengan pandangan nanar, Dia melihat dari balik kaca di luar ruangan.

"Ano, Uchiha-san kenapa anda disini?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang gadis itu. Lantas gadis tersebut menoleh ke orang yang menanyainya.

"Ah, Saya hanya sedang melihat kondisi kakak saya, Grayfia-san" Balas gadis berkacamata dengan sopan.

"Jadi orang yang dirawat itu adalah kakakmu?...Aku baru tahu karena selama ini aku belum pernah melihatmu kemari sebelumnya" Ujar Grayfia dengan memajukan langkah kakinya dan melihat ke arah Pemuda yang terkulai lemas di atas ranjang dengan alat bantu yang melebihi perawatan normal.

"Ya" Balas Uchiha tersebut dengan suara lirih.

"Tenang saja, Kakakmu adalah orang yang hebat, Padahal Dia memiliki luka yang Parah di perutnya, tetapi dia berhasil mengalahkan Simian sendirian...Simian sendiri adalah Monster Rank A yang bersifat Aggressive..."Tutur Grayfia menjelaskan sebuah keajaiban yang dibuat oleh Sasuke Uchiha.

"Simian, Rank A, Aggressive..."Gadis bernama lengkap Sarada Uchiha itu bergumam. Ya, Evolusi ke dua dari Minorc adalah Simian, Dan Simian adalah Verkis Agressive tingkat menengah ke atas jadi untuk menghadapinya perlua adanya Defender.

"Grayfia-san, Kalau boleh tahu Verkis apa yang paling kuat dan ciri-cirinya seperti apa?" Tanya Sarada kepada Grayfia

"Sampai saat ini hanya ada 2 Verkis...Pertama, Bahamut, Kedua Ouroboros.."

"Apakah kau mengetahui Draco?" Grayfia menatap ke arah Sarada, Sarada mengangguk.

"Itu adalah Evolusi ketiga Draco...Tubuhnya mencapai 50 meter dan bernafas api ungu, Sekali berhembus Puluhan orang dapat terbakar seketiks jika tanpa sesuatu yang dapat melindunginya, Dan yang paling mengerikan adalah Sayapnya berupa bilah Katana hitam keunguan...Sedangkan Ouroboros tinggal di perairan dan jarang di darat, Dia berbentuk Ular, panjangnya mencapai 50 meter dan tubuhnya berdiameter sekitar 30 meter. Verkis ini dapat mengeluarkan cahaya Laser (Divine) Dari dahinya...Itu saja yang kutahu" Jelas Grayfia secara singkat.

"Begitu ya Apakah mustahil untuk mengalahkannya?" Tanyanya dengan suara kecewa.

"Tidak ada yang mustahil, buktinya Uchiha Itachi dan Naruko Uzumaki pernah mengalahkan kedua Verkis ini meski berjam-jam" Ujar Grayfia. Sontak mata Sarada Melebar, ternyata Ayah dan Ibunya lah yang menolak pernyataannya itu Sendiri.

'Tou-san dan Kaa-san' Batinnya

'Ternyata Kaa-san juga adalah Avenger?...tetapi kenapa dia menyembunyikan tentang hal ini?...Mungkinkah ada hal yang tidak boleh atau belum saatnya kami ketahui?' Sarada yakin dengan pemikirannya kali ini.

Di Dalam ruangan perawatan, jari kanan Laki-laki bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu bergerak.

"Tou-san" Ucapnya secara tak sadar.

•

 ***TBC***

•

 **Preview:**

 **"Nii-san Apakah kau akan menjadi Avenger?"**

 **"Aku akan membunuh semua Verkis"**

 **"Kau Akan Masuk ke tim Genesis Alpha bersama Uchiha Sasuke dan** **Yuuto Kiba** **"**

 **"Pedang yang indah"**

 **"Sekarang, Aku tidak lebih dari sekedar Alat"**

 **"Burst"**

 **"Inilah aku yang sekarang, sebagai KUROYUKI!"**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Kuroyuki's Note: Hora, Gimana ceritanya? Membosankan? Ribet? Menarik? Atau Greget?**

 **Yah pasti ada dari kalian yang tidak menyukai ini tapi, Tak masalah...Asalkan ada review yang membangun fict ini akan terus mengalir.**

•

•••

•••

 **-** **黒雪** **-**

•

※ **For Anniversary of Tour in Bali※**

 **※Untuk Satu Tahun Saya Menjadi Author※**

※ **15 Mei 2016※**

•

 _#Kuroyuki Log Out_


	2. Chapter 2

**==*❋** **Ｋｕｒｏｙｕｋｉ** ***==**

 **.**

❋ **黒雪**

 **.**

 **Author:**

 **谷上黒雪**

 **(Kuroyuki Yagami)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _ **Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto sedangkan Charnya saya pinjam untuk waktu yang lama, Juga Char HS DxD saya pinjam Charnya untuk waktu yang lama.**_

 **WARNING:**

 _ **Female Human Kurama, OOC, Gaje, typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana, Alternate Universe, Monster, Hunter no Sekai...**_

 **Genre:**

 _ **Adventure, Action, Supernatural , Demons, Military**_

 **Rate:** _ **M**_

 **Pair:** _ **?**_

 **Author's Note** :

 **Hahahaa Yappari, yang review cuma dikit. Reader and Author kebanyakan kabur ke Wattpad sih.**

 **Terimakasih buat reader yang repot-repot me-review fict ini. Dan terimakasih sanjungannya. Saya juga jarang ke fanfic karena masih meneruskan story oneshot yang akan di publish,...serta leveling game online hehehe...**

 **Mohon maaf kalau fict lain masih belum ada update an barunya. Masih dalam proses.**

 **Sekian dan kita langsung aja.**

 **"Dont Like Dont Read"**

 ***Happy Reading***

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

❋ **Avenger❋**

Seorang pemuda berambut raven yang tengah berbaring di atas ranjang pasien dengan peralatan rumit yang tersambung di tubuhnya membuka matanya. Matanya benar-benar redup.

Tidak ada kata lain yang pantas menggambarkan dirinya selain kata 'Menyedihkan' . Seluruh kulitnya pucat, otot yang sempat tumbuh di lengan dan kakinya juga berkurang.

benar-benar menyedihkan.

Dia membisu, dia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun atau bergerak seinchipun. Sepertinya pemuda bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu sedang mengingat kejadian yang dilaluinya, namun tetap saja dia tidak mengingat apapun,

kreett!

"Yo, sudah sadar ya" Seseorang berkata kepada Sasuke, namun Sasukehanya diam saja, matanyalah yang secara perlahan dan bergetar melirik ke arah seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Namaku Azazel, aku Direktur Avenger bagian 2" Kata pria itu sambil mengambil kursi dan duduk.

Pakaiannya benar-benar berbeda dengan jabatannya. Seharusnya direktur itu memakai jaz dan berdasi. Namun ini malah memakai pakaian yang biasa-biasa saja.

Pria ini memakai kemeja putih dengan bagian lengannya dilinting hingga sampai siku.

"Sepertinya keadaanmu sangat buruk sampai-sampai sulit untuk membalas perkataanku" Bisa dikatakan Azazel sedang bicara sendiri.

Benar, Sasuke ingin membalasnya akan tetapi mulutnya terkunci rapat oleh tutup oksigen di mulutnya, bukan itu saja, dia juga kehilangan ingatannya sementara.

krieett

Pintu kembali terbuka, namun kalo ini memunculkan seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam yang digerai, berkaca mata dengan bingkai merah dan memakai seragam ala Avenger Genesis.

Gadis itu melirik ke arah Direktur bernama Azazel.

"Direktur!...Kenapa anda disini?" Tanya gadis itu dengan ramah.

"Hanya menjenguk orang sakit" Azazel membalas dengan nada santai.

Setelah itu Gadis tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah orang yang dimaksud oleh Azazel. Seketika matanya terbuka.

"Nii-san!" Dengan spontan Gadis tersebut berlari ke arah orang yang berada di atas ranjang dengan mata terbuka itu.

"Sa-ra...-da" Ya, hanya kalimat itulah yang ia ingat dan katakan pada gadis itu dengan nada serak dan berat.

"Nii-san! Syukurlah...Nii-san sudah sadar...Aku pikir Nii-san tidak akan membuka mata lagi!" Dia mengeluarkan liquid matanya dan memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam saja tanpa bisa membalas perkataan Sarada.

'Seandainya aku memiliki keluarga yang memiliki sifat seperti Uchiha Sarada' Batin Azazel disertai mengeluh.

Dan saat itu pulalah Sarada menceritakan semua hal yang telah terjadi berawal dari Malam Ungu (Murasaki Yoru) hingga hari ini.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa minggu kemudian Sasuke dirawat dalam ruangan itu. Dalam waktu itu dia telah mengingat semuanya.

Krieett!

pintu terbuka menandakan ada seseorang yang akan memasuki ruangan. Dia seorang wanita berambut perak dengan rambut dikepang

"Uchiha-kun, mengenai keadaanmu sekarang sudah membaik dan lusa kau sudah bisa keluar dari ruangan ini" Ujarnya, wanita itu diketahui bernama Grayfia Lucifuge

"Hm, terimakasih" hanya itulah balasan dari Sasuke dalam posisi duduk sambil meluruskan kakinya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" Grayfia langsung keluar ruangan setelah mengatakan itu.

Hening

Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya dan melihat telapak tangannya yang sudah memerah yang berarti dia sudah kembali ke keadaan normal. Otot-otot yang sempat menghilang kini sudah pulih meski perlu melakukan kebugaran jasmani lagi. Rambutnya sudah memanjang hingga mata kirinya tertutupi oleh surai hitam kusutnya.

krieet!

Selang beberapa detik pintu terbuka lagi dan menampakkan wajah trauma seorang Sarada.

"Nii-san" Suaranya bergetar.

"Ada apa Sarada?" Sasuke memandang Sarada dengan tatapan yang biasa saja

"Aku takut, aku takut..." Sarada berjalan pelan menuju Sasuke.

grebb!

Sarada memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Memang setiap waktu Sarada mengunjungi Sasuke selama masih dirawat disini setelah dia sadar 10 hari yang lalu, dan dalam waktu itu dia selalu memeluk kakaknya itu. mungkin lebih dari 20 kali dia memeluk Sasuke. Namun berbeda dengan hari ini.

Dia tampak ketakutan, jantungnya berdetak kencang, matanya bergetar, tangisan membuncah, air mata mengalir dari matanya, dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Dan-sensei dan juga...hiks...Inojin terbunuh... hiks... oleh 4 Sigma...hiks... Draco..." Suaranya bergetar diselingi isakan tangisan darinya

"Kau itu masih saja cengeng ya" Sasuke melepas pelukan adiknya, setelah itu mengusap air mata yang menghiasi wajah gadis itu.

"Kau akan terlihat jelek kalau menangis, Hirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu keluarkan perlahan" Sarada melakukan hal yang disuruh oleh Sasuke, dan itu berulang-ulang sebanyak 3 kali.

"Sudah baikan?" Sasuke menunggu respon dari adiknya.

"hm"

"coba ceritakan" Sasuke ingin mendengar kisah adiknya.

"...Aku dan Boruto hanya mematuhi perintah Dan-sensei untuk segera mundur, waktu itu Dan-sensei menghadapi dua Sigma Draco. Dulu dia dapat menghadapi 2 Sigma Draco dengan mudah...tetapi kemarin malam turun hujan dan ditambah lagi 2 Sigma Draco dari Sisi Utara..."

"...Lantas Dan-sensei memberi perintah untuk mundur, akan tetapi Inojin menolak dan membantu Dan-sensei...awalnya Aku ingin membantu Sensei tetapi Boruto menarik tanganku dengan kuat dan mundur...Namun saat itu juga aku selalu memandang ke belakang dan melihat Inojin tertebas Sayap Naginata milik Sigma Draco, sedangkan Dan-Sensei kehilangan anggota geraknya dan dimakan oleh Sigma Draco bersama dengan Slayer miliknya..."

Cerita Sarada berakhir dan terjadi keheningan diantara mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke mengutarakan penilaiannya.

"Yang dilakukan Boruto sudah benar, Yang dimaksud oleh Dan-sensei adalah membiarkan kalian hidup meskipun dia harus membayarnya dengan nyawanya..." Mendengar penilaian Sasuke barusan membuat mata Sarada melebar.

"Dia hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan sebagai pembimbing meskipun itu adalah cara yang tidak bertanggung jawab..." Sasuke berkata dengan lembut.

"Itu karena kita adalah Bibit yang baru tumbuh dan baru mengenal bagaimana rasanya diterjang oleh angin..." Sasuke meneruskan perkataannya.

Itu membuat Sarada tetap sakit hati karena teman dan gurunya yang baru ia kenal satu bulan itu sudah tidak dapat menampakkan senyumnya meski untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Kita?" Sarada bergumam

"Nii-san Apakah kau akan menjadi Avenger?"

"ya, Tidak ada pilihan yang lebih cocok lagi selain melindungimu yang cengeng ini" Setelah itu Mereka tertawa renyah.

"?"

"Dan juga dadamu juga sudah muat ditanganku" Pantas saja ada yang berbeda yang dirasakan Sarada pada dadanya.

Ternyata kedua tangan Sasuke memijat pelan payudara Sarada hingga wajah Sarada merona disertai desahan, untung saja hanya mereka berdua yang ada di ruamgan tersebut, ditambah tidak ada kamera pengintai.

"Ahhh!"

'Ini memalukan' Batin Sarada.

"Nii-san Ecchi!" Sarada langsung menjauhi Sasuke yang sedikit tersenyum kecut.

"Aku dapat melihatnya, Milikmu sekarang bertambah besar hehehe..." Sasuke berkata dengan nada menggoda.

"Jadi memang begitu ya, aku baru tahu kenapa Kurama-san tidak pernah mendekatimu...itu karena kau itu mesum..." Sarada berkata sambil melindungi kedua buah dadanya, ia baru tahu ada sifat lain yang tersembunyi pada diri Sasuke.

"Tetapi syukurlah kalau Nii-san tidak menjauh dariku" Gumamnya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" berhubung jarak mereka berdua terpaut cukup jauh maka suara desisan Sarada tidak terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak ada, hanya aku berpikir yang mana tim yang akan dimasuki oleh Nii-san" Sarada mengubah sikapnya ke keadaan Normal.

"Oh, begitu ya, semoga aku di timmu karena timmu kekurangan anggota bukan?"

"Kuharap begitu"

"Sarada..."

"hm?"

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan rumah kita?" Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengalihkan topik dengan bertanya.

"Bagaimana mengatakannya ya..."

"...Hancur Lebur" Sarada melanjutkan perkataannya, kali ini dia merubah raut wajahnya dengan raut wajah serius.

"Sudah kuduga" Gumam Sasuke.

"Tetapi tenang saja foto-foto yang berharga sudah kubawa di ruanganku..termasuk foto pernikahan Kaa-san dan Tou-san" Ujar Sarada.

"Begitu ya, apakah menjadi Avenger dapat memiliki ruangan sendiri?" Sasuke bertanya lagi, pemuda itu ingin mengetahui lebih lanjut mengenai Avenger.

"Ya, tetapi satu ruangan berisi tiga kamar tidur dan itu berarti kau akan tinggal bersama kedua anggota timmu" Balas Sarada. Sasuke diam saja dan berpikir

"tetapi tenang saja, setiap kamar tidur terdapat pembatas. Jadi lebih aman untuk privasi" Lanjut Sarada.

"Begitu ya, Kalau begitu aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi Avenger.."

Tok...tok...tok...

Terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk.

"Sarada kau ada di dalam!?" Suara laki-laki menyebut nama Sarada.

"Itu suara Boruto" gumam Sarada.

"Iya aku di dalam ada apa!" Sarada menyahut

"Ada panggilan untuk tim kita untuk segera menemui Azazel-Shibuchou" Ujarnya.

"Baiklah" Balas Sarada.

"Aku tunggu di ruangan Direktur" Percakapan mereka akhirnya berakhir

"Sepertinya kau berteman baik dengannya" Sasuke menyahut setelah pembicaran adiknya berakhir

"Tidak juga, Dia itu orang yang suka seenaknya sendiri, aku benar-benar membencinya" Sarada berkata dengan tangan terkepal kuat di depan tubuhnya.

"begitu ya"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya Nii-san" Tiba-tiba Sarada dengan beraninya mencium pipi kanan Sasuke, Sasuke pun terperanjat. Sarada pun berlari ke luar

"Ja nee Onii-san!" Dengan berkata demikian Sarada telah lenyap dari pandangan Sasuke

greb!

Terdapat senyum yang mengembang di wajah Sasuke, tangannya menyentuh pipi bekas ciuman kasih sayang dari adiknya.

"Baka no Imouto da, kau sudah dewasa rupanya...tapi..." Dengan cepat Sasuke merubah raut wajahnya dengan penuh kesedihan, mata yang menandang nanar.

Kakinya ia tekuk dan dia memeluk kakinya sendiri, akan tetapi wajahnya memandang lantai yang tadinya bercahaya kini meredup seperti matanya.

'kau masih belum mengerti arti kedewasaan yang sebenarnya...'

wusshhh...

tiba-tiba saja atap ruangan berubah menjadi hitam, dan perlahan turun kristal-kristal salju akan tetapi berwarna hitam.

'Aku akan membunuh Semua verkis itu...karena itu adalah kebencianku'

'Ya, kedewasaan bagiku bukanlah cinta tetapi kebencian'

Dengan begitu ruangan menjadi gelap dan dingin karena tertutupi oleh salju hitam.

"Aku akan mengakhiri semuanya"

.

.

.

Tepat 3 hari setelah itu terdapat acara upacara penerimaan anggota baru. Ada 8 calon Genesis yang lulus tes, antara lain:

-Koneko Toujou

-Issei Hyodou

-Karin Uzumaki

-Hanabi Hyuuga

-Shion Hatake

-Konohamaru Sarutobi

-Kiba Yuuto

-Sasuke Uchiha

Mereka ber-delapan tengah memakai seragam ala pasukan genesis, yaitu atasan Blazer merah dengan dalaman kemeja putih berdasi hitam sedangkan bawahan celana/rok hitam.

Mereka tampak gagah dan siap di aula. Seluruh pasukan Avenger entah itu Genesis, God, atau Archangel duduk di tribun, untuk menunggu persiapan upacara penerimaan Calon Genesis. Meskipun dengan keramaian lebih mendominasi dari jumlah mereka.

tep! tep! tep!

Dari pintu masuk masuklah seseorang yang merupakan salah satu atasan dan beberapa bawahannya untuk memimpin jalannya upacara penerimaan genesis baru.

tep!

"Baiklah semuanya diam dan perhatikan!" Wanita berbaju hijau kebesaran dengan dalaman kemeja putih dan bawahan celana hitam menyuarakan ketegasannya. Dia memiliki rambut pirang pucat.

Lantas siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti tidak bisa berkutik lagi atau bertanya.

"Aku Senju Tsunade akan memimpin jalannya upacara kali ini!" Benar-benar atasan yang tegas

"Kita mulai saja, pertama-tama, aku ingin mendengar keinginan kalian...Calon genesis!" Ucapannya tertuju pada ke-delapan calon Genesis.

tep! tep! tep!

Tsunade berjalan menuju ke depan calon Genesis yang berbaris rapi.

"Hormat!"

Greb!

Dengan serentak dan gerakan cepat Mereka berdelapan langsung memberi hormat kepada Tsunade. Lantas Tsunade membalas hormat mereka dan setelah Tsunade menurunkan tangannya, tangan Calon Genesis itu juga menurunkan tangannya.

"Sekarang aku ingin bertanya, apa tujuan kalian memasuki Avenger? apakah kalian ingin mati dengan cepat?.."

"Pertama berawal dari barisan paling kiri!" Tsunade menunjuk seorang gadis berumur 15 tahun yang memiliki surai silver model bob dan orang terpendek di calon Genesis itu.

" Hai'...Saya tidak ingin mati, tetapi saya hanya ingin mengetahui sebatas apa Verkis berevolusi..." Itulah alasan yang diberikan oleh Koneko Toujou. Namun Tsunade tersenyum sambil manggut-manggut.

"berikutnya"

"Hai'...Saya ingin melindungi Semua orang, dan saya tidak ingin menjadi orang yang gagal lagi" Itu adalah alasan dari seorang Issei Hyodou.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, Tsunade hanya manggut-manggut.

"Berikutnya"

"Hai'...Saya ingin menjadi orang yang berguna, dan ingin mengetahui luasnya dunia" Itu adalah alasan dari Karin Uzumaki.

Seperti sebelumnya Tsunade mengulangi posenya lagi.

"berikutnya"

"Hai' Saya ingin melihat sesuatu yang disebut laut" Ungkapan Hanabi Hyuuga membuat orang-orang disekitarnya melotot tak percaya, Itu karena kebanyakan mereka hanya mendengar nama laut dari teman atau buku, tetapi mereka tidak pernah melihatnya sekalipun.

"Alasan yang bagus" Dan kali ini Tsunade mengulangi posenya namun disertai perkataan.

"Berikutnya"

"Hai'...Tujuan saya sama dengan Hanabi, kami ingin melihat birunya laut dan air yang asin, serta pantai" Shion Hatake, nama marga itu tidak asing bagi Tsunade. Lagi-lagi akibat perkataannya yang berkaitan dengan sifat laut mereka menjadi ingin merasakannya langsung di pantai.

"baiklah, berikutnya"

"Hai'...Tujuanku adalah menjadi seorang pemimpin teladan dan dapat melindungi semua orang, dan teman-temanku" Konohamaru, Alasannya tidak buruk juga.

"Berikutnya"

"Hai'...Saya ingin menjadi seorang Ksatria di Avenger, meskipun ini lelucon tetapi saya benar-benar serius" Perkataan Kiba Yuuto membuat beberapa orang tertawa namun karena suara peringatan dari sepatu Tsunade menyala mereka kembali terdiam.

tap!

"Berikutnya"

"Hanya satu alasanku..."

"Aku akan membunuh semua Verkis"

Kali ini Perkataan dari Seorang Sasuke Uchiha membuat beberapa orang -tidak bahkan semua orang sampai Tsunade melotot tidak percaya, baru kali ini dia mendengar kalimat semacam itu.

Mata kanan Sasuke tampak mengartikan rasa bosan meski mata kirinya tidak demikian karena tertutupi poni hitamnya.

"Kenapa kau ingin membunuh verkis?" Tsunade melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan kepada Sasuke.

"Karena mereka itu merepotkan bagi manusia" jawaban yang klise. Tsunade semakin tertarik dengan sosok Uchiha ini.

'Nii-san Kau...Berubah?' Batin seorang gadis di tribun dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Adakah tujuan lain dari semua itu?"

"Ada, tetapi bukanlah tujuanku yang sebenarnya. Tujuan itu adalah adikku yang ingin melihat dunia luar...laut, samudera, benua..."

Tsunade tersenyum, namun dia belum puas

"Lalu kenapa kau menganggapnya itu adalah tujuanmu?"

"Karena Aku akan melindungi adikku, karena dia adalah satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa" Orang-orang yang masih memiliki keluarga utuh memandangnya dengan penuh rasa kasihan, namun Sasuke tidak memperdulikan semua itu.

"dan ada keinginan dari seorang wanita yang ingin melihat akhir dari dunia ini, dimana tidak ada Verkis..."

"Menarik, Seorang Uchiha kebanyakan begitu kan" Gumamnya tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah Shizune, umumkan tim mereka dan pembimbingnya" Dia menyuruh salah satu bawahannya untuk membagikan tim mereka ber-delapan.

"Hai'..." Sahut Seornag gadis berambut hitam yang memakai pakaian kantoran.

"Dengan kusebutkan tim kalian maka kalian resmi menjadi Seorang Avenger tingkat pertama Genesis, Dan setelah kusebutkan tim kalian, kalian segera pergi ke laboratorium Vivid Armlet...Uzuki Yugao-sensei akan memandu kalian.." Jelas Shizune, dengan begitu dia siap membagikan tim mereka.

"Untuk tambahan, Besok kalian berkumpul di Ruangan no 15 di lantai 3 pada pukul 10 pagi untuk menemui Pembimbing kalian" Tambah Shizune

" Tim Genesis Betha, terdiri dari Tojou Koneko, Hyodou Issei, dan Uzumaki Karin dengan Pembimbing Rias Gremory"

"Tim Genesis Omega, terdiri dari Hyuuga Hanabi, Hatake Shion, dan Sarutobi Konohamaru dengan Pembimbing Umino Iruka"

"Dan terakhir, Tim Genesis Alpha terdiri dari Yuuto Kiba, dan Uchiha Sasuke dengan pembimbing Himejima Akeno" Ini adalah pertama kalinya ada Avenger yang memiliki 2 anggota dan diresmikan, biasanya mereka akan digunakan untuk cadangan.

"MAAF!"

Seorang gadis berambut merah menghentikan acara, lantas semua orang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kecuali Sasuke yang tampak tidak perduli.

"Kau terlambat!" Ujar Tsunade Kecewa. Sasuke merasa pernah mendengar suara itu tetapi dia tidak ingat betul karena sudah 2 minggu tidak sadarkan diri, itu mengakibatkan dirinya kehilangan sebagian ingatannya.

"Sekali lagi mohon maafkan saya! maaf atas keterlambatan saya!" Gadis itu membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Baiklah kau akan menjadi anggota Avenger, berhubung dengan tim Genesis Alpha kekurangan anggota maka..."

"Kitsune Kurama..." Tsunade menyebutkan nama gadis itu. Setelah mengingat siapa pemilik suara dan nama itu Sasuke membulatkan mata.

'Kurama?' batin Sasuke, ingatannya tentang gadis itu langsung mengisi kepalanya. Lantas Dia menoleh ke arah gadis itu dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa atau bisa disebut juga dengan terkejut.

"Kau Akan Masuk ke tim Genesis Alpha bersama Uchiha Sasuke dan Yuuto Kiba" Lanjut Tsunade. Tak jauh beda dengan Sasuke, Kurama pun melotot ke arah Sasuke begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka saling memandang dengan tatapan tidak percaya mata Merah cerah dan Hitam gelap saling bertemu.

'Sasuke-kun'

"Dengan begini kalian resmi menjadi Anggota Avenger" Tsunade memberi penjelasan terakhir.

"Selanjutnya kalian ikuti aku" Seorang Avenger bernama Uzuki Yugao menyahut, dia memakai pakaian elit dimana dia memiliki perlengkapan armor yang tebal.

Selanjutnya Mereka semua mengikuti senior mereka untuk menuju ke labiratorium.

Ketika Sasuke akan berpapasan dengan Kurama, Kurama hanya memandang tidak percaya pada Sasuke, Sasuke tampak cuek dan melewatinya begitu saja.

'Dia berubah'

.

.

.

Selama di perjalanan Genesis angkatan baru itu berbincang-bincang untuk menghilangkan ketegangan yang barusan mereka alami, kecuali dua orang (pemuda dan gadis) yang berjalan beriringan di bagian paling belakang.

Kurama ingin bertanya sesuatu kepada Sasuke namun dia takut Sasuke tidak akan menjawabnya. Lagipula Sasule tampak berbeda dari yang dulu, sekarang dia sudah berubah menjadi pendiam dan miskin emosi.

Kurama akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Sas-"

"Kita masuk" Terlebih dahulu Suara Yugao menghentikan niat Kurama untuk berkata sesuatu. Lantas semua orang pun memasuki Laboratorium dan Sasuke meninggalkan Kurama sendirian sebelum akhirnya Kurama mengikuti mereka.

Sesampainya di dalam ruangan Avenger baru itu terkagum-kagum. Pasalnya terdapat banyak sekali senjata-senjata yang masih setengah jadi. Suara desingan logam yang terkikis menghiasi tempat itu. Bisa dibilang Senjata yang baru setengah jadi itu terdapat 30 bilah lebih.

"Kesini" Yugao memasuki sebuah ruangan di sisi kanan. Lantas mereka mengikuti Yugao.

Ketika sudah memasuki ruangan itu, suasananya sangat berbeda. Disini lebih tenang ketika pintu baja ditutup rapat.

Udara juga menjadi dingin karena adanya AC. Benar-benar nyaman dan sejuk. Di depan mereka terdapat seseorang yang berpakaian rapi namun terlihat klasik.

"Shikaku-sensei, berikan mereka Vivid Armlet" Ujar Yugao. Ketika namanya dipanggil pria bernama Shikaku Nara itu menoleh kebelakang.

"Oh jadi kalian ya...sudah lama tidak bertemu ya Sasuke, Kurama" Lantas Sasuke dan Kurama mendapati sorotan mata dari teman-teman seangkatannya.

"eh..heheheeh..." Kurama hanya tertawa canggung sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam membisu.

"Baiklah, yang perlu kalian lakukan adalah masukkan tangan kalian ke lubang ini dan tahan rasa sakitnya ya" Shikaku langsung menyuruh mereka untuk memasukkan salah satu tangan mereka ke lubang sebesar bola Voli di sisi mesin.

Pertama, orang yang memasukkan tangannya adalah Issei, Dia memasukkan tangan kanannya. Beberapa detik kemudian Perangkat lain menutup lubang dari dalam sehingga membuat dia kesakitan, sangat kesakitan karena ada sesuatu yang melelehkan tangannya dan membungkus tangannya, uap biru cerah mulai keluar dari lubang pemasukan tangan itu.

Dan setelah berhasil perangkat itu pun kembali ke posisi semula, Issei manarik tangannya dan terlihat gelang berbentuk jam tangan digital namun di bagian tengahnya terdapat permata berbentuk bola berwarna biru cerah.

"wah hebat!" Issei bersorak gembira, kesakitannya dibayar dengan sesuatu yang indah.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Shikaku bertanya.

"Hebat, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari nadiku meski berlawanan arah dengan aliran jantungku" ujar issei.

"Benar, kekuatan Vivid menuju pada jantungmu dan menjadikanmu kuat secara fisik, namun sebagai gantinya darahmu akan menjadi gantinya. Semakin banyak kau menggunakan kekuatan Vivid maka darahmu akan cepat habis" Kegembiraan Issei pupus ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Shikaku.

"Itu dinamakan pertukaran setara" Ujar Yugao menambahi.

"Baiklah berikutnya" Satu persatu genesis telah memiliki gelang Vivid. kini tinggal Sasuke dan Kurama yang tersisa.

"Kau duluan" Sasuke menyuarakan suara baritonnya kepada Kurama, Kurama sedikit tersentak tapi dia mematuhi perkataan Sasuke. Kurama pun memasukkan tangan kirinya, entah mengapa dia memilih tangan kiri.

Jdank

perangkat telah mengerat di tangan kiri Kurama.

sratts

"Akkhh!" Kurama menjerit ketika merasa pergelangan tangannya disobek oleh mesin secara memutar dan sesuatu seperti gel menutupi tangannya yang tersobek, setelah itu ada baja yang menutupi gel itu. Setelahnya rasa sakit itu menghilang seketika.

'Jadi begini ya rasanya' batin Kurama sambil mencabut tangannya dari lubang setelah perangkat penutup telah kembali ke posisi sebelumnya.

'Detak jantungku berdetak lebih cepat setelah memakai ini" pikir gadis itu.

"!?"

"?!"

Shikaku dan Yugao terkejut seketika setelah melihat Nubes Stone yang ada di gelang Vivid milik Kurama berbeda dengan warna lainnya yang biasanya berwarna Biru cerah, namun kali ini memiliki warna ungu cerah.

"Namamu siapa?" Yugao bertanya.

"Kitsune Kurama-desu" Jawab Kurama.

"Milikmu berbeda dengan yang lain, mungkin kau adalah yang istimewa, gunakan sebaik-baiknya Kurama" ujar Shikaku dengan serius. Genesis yang melihatnya merasa iri.

"begitu ya, baiklah paman" Kurama tersenyum, setelah itu pergi ke tempat genesis lainnya berada yaitu di belakang Sasuke.

"Sekarang giliranku" Sasuke langsung memasukkan tangannya kedalam lubang mesin.

jdam!

srasshh

'Aah, ternyata cuma begini rasanya, ini masih tidak berasa daripada waktu perutku dipukul oleh Simian' batin Sasuke dengan malasnya.

Lalu karena Sasuke merasa geram, dia mengeratkan tangannya yang mengepal di dalam mesin, urat-urat tangannya langsung keluar dan terdapat warna yang berbeda yaitu biru pada uratnya.

'Aku merasa kuat sekarang, tetapi masih belum cukup kuat untuk membunuh Karas' Batin Sasuke.

Setelah selesai Sasuke mengeluarkan tangannya. Lalu dia melihat Nubes Stone pada gelangnya yang terletak di tangan kanannya. .

'Inikah yang disebut Nubes Stone?' pikirnya dengan bertanya. Lalu kembali ke tempatnya

"Setelah ini kalian akan memilih bentuk Blaster yang akan kalian gunakan..." Yugao berujar.

"Besok temui aku di Laboratorium Blaster setelah kalian telah memutuskan Blaster yang cocok di dalam timmu dan juga cocok denganmu" Ujar Shikaku.

"Baik"

.

.

.

Setelah selesai Yugao memandu Avenger genesis baru untuk menuju ke kamar pribadi milik mereka, dan 1 ruangan berisi 3 kamar atau satu tim. Jadi tim Genesis Betha berada di ruangan no 5, Genesis Omega berada di ruangan no 6, dan Genesis Alpha berada di Ruangan no 7.

Setelah itu anggota baru itu memasuki ruangan masing-masing. Akan tetapi Sasuke mendengar ada orang yang memanggilnya, lantas iapun menoleh ke kiri.

"Nii-san"

"Ada apa Sarada?"

"Kau tampak berbeda, apa yang menyebabkan kamu berubah?"

"Itu karena mimpi kemarin adalah mimpi terpanjangku dimana aku membunuh berbagai jenis Verkis...selain itu Dia juga ada disini" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Sarada masih bingung.

"hihihihi..." Sesaat kemudian Sarada terkikik geli

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Sasuke kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sarada.

"Mana mungkin nii-san yang baru akan bertarung bisa bermimpi seperti itu ?"

"Itu benar-benar terjadi dan terasa nyata"

"Kalau begitu apa kelemahan Draco?" Draco adalah naga bersisik baja berwarna cokelat bersayap tulang tanpa selaput.

"Tengkuk, ekor, kaki belakang, dan wajah" Sarada langsung berhenti tertawa, dan digantikan dengan keterkejutannya. Pasalnya semuanya benar.

"Elemennya?" Sarada kembali bertanya, kali ini benar-benar serius.

"Api" Jawaban Sasuke lagi-lagi benar.

"Sebutkan Elemen dari Sigma Draco, Kronos, Karas,"

"Sigma Draco berelemen Es, dan Cahaya, Tetha Draco atau Kronos berelemen Air dan Cahaya, Betha Draco atau Karas berelemen Air, Petir, dan Cahaya"

Sarada semakin kagum, tetapi dia masih ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang pengetahuan yang Sasuke dapat hanya dari mimpi itu.

"Sebutkan evolusi dari Venomous, Titan, Celia, Shappire, Minorc, dan Alcaeus..." Sarada menyebutnya dengan perlahan mungkin agar Kakaknya tahu jawaban dari ke enam Verkis yang barusan ia sebut.

"Venomous...Laevateinn...Blitz...Antares..."

"Titan...Tyrant...Cyclops...Wizaleon..."

"Celia...Nymph...Seraph..."

"Minorc...Simian...Ymir...Brionac..."

"Alcaeus...Argenteus...Aurumteus..."

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Sarada menatap Sasuke tidak percaya

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?" Sasuke bertanya dengan santai tanpa merubah raut wajahnya. Tangan Sarada terkepal erat

"Sebutkan evolusi dari Serpent, Nova, dan Golden Dragon"

"Serpent yaitu Bassilisk, Leviathan, Jormungandr..."

"Nova yaitu Traviata dan Hagalaz..."

"sedangkan Golden Dragon hanya ada satu yaitu Kaiser" Dan setelah semua itu terjawab Sarada hanya terdiam ditempat.

'Bagaimana mungkin?' Batin Sarada terkejut

"Dengan begitu aku bisa melindungimu" Sarada melebarkan matanya, lalu dia memandang wajah kakaknya, Sasuke tersenyum untuknya.

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa masuk ke dalam timmu...tetapi aku akan melindungimu bagamanapun juga...karena kau adalah satu-satunya keluargaku" Ujar Sasuke menenangkan hati Sarada.

"Janji ya"

"hm" balas Sasuke.

"Aku akan istirahat dulu...jaa..." Baru saja tangan kekar Sasukemenyentuh kenop pintu, dia teringat sesuatu

"Oh ya, Sarada Aku belum tahu tentang Senjata Avenger, maukah kau menceritakannya?" Perkataan Sasuke begitu hangat bagi adiknya.

"Baiklah"

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di kamarku saja" Ujar Sasuke.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Terdapat 3 tim Genesis baru teoah berkumpul di Laboratorium Blaster. Sebelum berada di Lab Blaster, terlebih dahulu mereka melewati gudang senjata aneka Blaster dengan berbagai warna.

"Baiklah kalian akan menerima formulir ini, Kalian mengisi dan mengumpulkannya hari ini juga. "

Dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit mereka telah mengisi formulir.

"Baiklah, setelah ini kalian akan berkumpul di ruangan no 15 di lantai 2 kan?" Genesis baru itu mengangguk semua kecuali Sasuke dan Kurama.

"Kalau begitu kalian boleh pergi atau latihan dengan Blaster sampel di Training Ground 2 di lantai 2" Sedikit saran dari Shikaku kepada prajurit baru.

Orang yang pertama pergi adalah Sasuke, dia merasa sudah tidak ada yang perlu di sampaikan lagi.

'Sasuke-kun?' Kurama menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

.

.

.

Di tempat latihan para blaster ada sejumlah orang sedang latihan bekerja sama, mereka berada di atas tingkatan Genesis jika dilihat dari kerjasama mereka yang sempurna.

Sasuke melihat Tempat latihan yang mirip seperti Stadion berdinding baja itu dengan pandangan bosan dari balik kaca lantai 2.

Dia melirik Verkis-verkis secara bergantian.

'Argenteus, Tyrant, Draco, Laevateinn' Pikirnya ketika melihat Verkis-verkis tersebut dengan bergantian.

'oh ada Sariel juga ternyata, Semuanya berada di tingkatan B ya' Tatapannya tetap datar seperti biasa.

"Hei ingin latihan juga?" Seseorang bertubuh tegap menghampirinya, dia adalah seorang laki-laki berambut silver dan bermasker.

"Sepertinya begitu, tapi tempatnya sedang digunakan" dengan tenang Sasuke menjawab.

"Tenang saja, masih ada 2 tempat yang kosong, di training ground 3 dan 4" Ujar Pria berambut silver.

"Oh ya, Namaku Hatake Kakashi dari Avenger God, Zeus" Sasuke sedikit terkejut ketika mendengarnya. Dia bisa melihat tangan Kakashi ingin berjabatan dengannya, diapun menjabat tangan Kakashi dengan tenangnya.

"Tadi kau bilang Hatake?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi ketika dia pernah mendengar ada gadis yang memiliki marga seperti orang di hadapannya saat ini.

"Ya, Oh pasti kau mengenal Shion, Dia Anakku meski matanya berbeda denganku karena dia menurun dari ibunya " Kakashi sedikit canggung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh, gadis berambut coklat itu anakmu ya" Sasuke menambahi namun dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Ya, Namamu siapa anak muda?" Kini giliran Kakshi yang bertanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Mata Kakashi sontak melebar sebelum akhirnya ia bersikap tenang.

"Begitu ya, kau anak dari Uchiha Itachi kan? dia seperti adikku sendiri" Ujar Kakashi, Sepertinya Sasuke mendapat sedikit pencerahan.

"Apakah anda dekat dengan ayahku?"

"Ya, begitulah, kami sering menjalankan misi bersama sebelum dia menikah. Sayangnya setelah dia menjadi pahlawan dia menghilang bak ditelan bumi" Ujar Kakashi, itu membuat Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya karena marah.

"Aku akan latihan di Training Ground 3, Kakashi-san tolong tunjukkan jalannya" Dengan senang hati Kakashi menuruti keinginan dari anak sahabatnya.

'Dia seperti dirimu dulu Itachi' seulas senyum terpampang di balik maskernya.

"Ngomong-ngomong blaster mana yang cocok dengan mu?" Kakashi melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan untuk mengisi suasana.

"Slayer" jawaban singkat tapi memuaskan bagi Kakashi.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke sudah berada di arena berbentuk Stadion yang tertutup. cahaya yang meneranginya memantulkan cahaya di lantai baja di bawahnya.

'Hanya ada 5 level'

'Low, High, Higher, Super, Extreme'

'Sampai sekarang masih belum ada yang mencapai tingkatan Extreme, Ketika pemain terjatuh dalam latihan ini, maka ia dianggap sudah mati dan kembali ke level 1' Pikir Sasuke sambil menyiapkan Blaster sampel type slayer.

Blaster yang ia genggam kini berwarna senada dengan besi biasa.

"Hajime!" Seorang Perempuan bersurai putih berpakaian kantoran berucap. Dia adalah Grayfia Lucifuge istri dari Sirzechs Gremory.

wusshh!

Mata kanan Sasuke menatap tajam musuh yang terbuat dari asap hitam dari lantai dan membentuk sesuatu. Mata kirinya masih belum terlihat karena bersembunyi di balik surai hitamnya.

wussshhh!

Makhluk itu membentuk seekor macan kumbang setinggi 2 meter berekor kalajengking.

Groaaarrggghhh!

'berisik'

'Ini mudah, hanya perlu beberapa tebasan' Pikirnya dengan nada meremehkan.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Sasuke Uchiha sudah duduk di sebuah ruangan mirip kelas itu. Dia duduk di bagian paling pojok kanan paling depan. Dilanjut dengan beberapa orang rombongan dari tim Genesis Omega dan Betha, lalu kedua anggota timnya. Mereka duduk di bangku yang telah di sediakan sambil bercengkrama.

Orang-orang sepertinya memperbincangkannya tapi Sasuke tidak perduli sama sekali.

Tak lama kemudian masuklah 3 Gadis remaja. Diketahui mereka bernama Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, dan Sakura Haruno.

"Perkenalkan, Namaku Rias Gremory, aku akan membimbing Avenger Genesis Betha" Ujar Gadis berumur 18 tahunan itu, namun nada bicaranya dapat menggoda laki-laki manapun, apalagi dengan dadanya yang Super itu yah kecuali Sasuke yang tidak memperdulikan apapun. Saat itu juga Gadis itu melihat Kurama dengan tersenyum sedangkan Kurama hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Aku adalah Haruno Sakura, aku akan membimbing Avenger Genesis Omega," Kata Sakura dilanjut dengan gadis berambut hitam panjang di sampingnya.

"Namaku Himejima Akeno, Aku akan membimbing tim Avenger Genesis Alpha, jadi untuk tim Alpha kita akan berkumpul di ruangan kalian fufufu" Bagi seorang Yuuto Kiba dia merasa baru saja melihat Kuntilanak di hadapannya, meski Kiba berumur 16 tahun Gadis itu 1 tahun di atasnya.

"Akan kuberitahu misi pertama Genesis" Sakura langsung angkat bicara dan to the point. Lantas Para murid baru itu langsung fokus setelah mendengar kata 'misi'.

"Misi pertama kalian adalah melatih kerjasama tim kalian di training ground 3, sebelum itu kalian perlu mengetahui berbagai Verkis, kelemahan verkis, dan evolusi Verkis untuk 1 minggu kedepan" Tak ayalnya Genesis baru itu langsung tertunduk lesu.

"Ini memang awal yang merepotkan tapi kalian akan tahu manfaat dari pelajaran secara materi ini" Ujar Rias menambahi, itu membuat Genesis baru perempuan maupun laki-laki bersemangat kecuali Sasuke dan Kurama. Mereka terlihat serasi tapi juga seperti air dan minyak.

"Untuk Genesis Betha, kalian bisa kembali ke ruangan kalian, kita akan belajar disana" Setelah mengucapkan itu Rias dan Bimbingannya keluar dari ruangan.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Rias, Alpha juga kembalilah ke ruangan dan kita belajar disana" Ujar Akeno. Lantas Sasuke dan kedua anggota timnya berdiri dan mengikuti Pembimbingnya.

"Kalian juga, Omega" Ujar Sakura sedikit mengirit kata-kata.

.

.

.

Di Ruangan Genesis no 7, kini duduk 4 orang yang masing-masing berlawanan jenis. Mereka duduk di sofa. Menunggu penjelasan yang akan dijelaskan oleh pembimbing mereka.

"Baiklah, tim Avenger Genesis Alpha semuanya sudah berkumpul kan, maka aku akan menjelaskan tentang Blaster dan Verkis. Sebelum itu aku akan mengulang perkenalan kita agar kita lebih dekat dan tidak canggung. Dan juga untuk kalian jangan terlalu formal ya"

"Akan kumulai..."

"Namaku adalah Himejima Akeno, 17 tahun. Aku adalah Senior Para Genesis yang dijuluki Pendeta petir. Kesukaanku mungkin kalian belum saatnya tahu..sekarang giliran kalian, dimulai dari kau adik berambut merah" Setelah selesai memperkenalkan diri Akeno langsung menunjuk Kurama.

"Hai' Namaku Kitsune Kurama-desu, 16 tahun. Kesukaanku adalah memasak" Ujar Kurama dengan senyum ramah untuk melepas kecanggungan.

"Dan aku, Yuuto Kiba, Aku juga 16 tahun, kesukaanku mungkin melatih ketangkasanku" Ujar Kiba agak canggung.

"Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, 16 tahun, kesukaanku hanya berlatih" Berbeda dengan kedua rekannya, Sasuke tampak tenang dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dadanya.

"Kau tampak berbeda dengan kedua rekan timmu, kau sepertinya tidak canggung?"

"Aku canggung, tetapi bagiku apapun itu tetaplah sama saja" Akeno sedikit terkejut dengan adik didiknya kali ini.

"Waktunya materi Sensei" Sasuke tanpa melihat ke wajah pembimbingnya, dia berucap.

"Huhh...baiklah, dan juga panggil aku ini Senpai" Dengan sedikit mengeluh Akeno menyuruh peserta didiknya memanggilnya Senior.

"Hai'..." Dan yang menjawabnya adalah Kurama dan Kiba.

'Sepertinya ini akan menjadi lebih rumit ya Sasuke-kun' Batin Akeno, sebenarnya dia telah mengenal lama Sasuke, hanya saja kemungkinan besar Sasuke melupakannya.

"Kita akan materi" Ujarnya lalu terfokuskan ke arah layar di dinding sebelah kanan. Di layar berwarna itu terdapat susunan Evolusi dari Verkis tingkat D sampai tingkat C

"Kita awali dengan apa itu verkis..."

"Verkis adalah makhluk buas yang sulit mati dan memiliki regenerasi yang sangat cepat...selain itu Verkis hanya bisa mati jika Pheromone essence yang ada di jantungnya dihancurkan..."

"Dengan begitu terciptalah satu-satunya senjata yang hanya bisa mnghancurkan kulit keras Verkis..." Jelas Akeno

"Blaster" Ujar Sasuke dengan pelan. Tampilan Layar berubah menjadi gambar jenis Blaster dan Teknik-teknik serta bagian-bagian Blaster.

"Benar...selain itu dengan Blaster yang disatukan kekuatannya dengan Vivid Armlet, kita dapat mengeluarkan kekuatan hasil dari gesekan kedua benda tersebut..."

"Istilahnya adalah...Tennochikara (Kekuatan Langit)..."

.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya terdapat panggilan untuk tim Avenger Genesis Alpha untuk memasuki Laboratorium Blaster.

Sreett!

Pintu geser Alternatif bergeser, lalu muncul 3 orang yang berjalan memasuki ruangan dari sana. Di bagian paling belakang terdapat Sasuke yang berjalan tenang dengan pakaian Avenger Genesis.

Namun Di ruangan penyempurnaan Blaster di Laboratorium Blaster, tidak terdapat Shikaku, malahan digantikan dengan seorang Perempuan dan seorang Laki-laki.

"woa...Shikamaru-kun dan Temari-Nee!" Kurama menaikkan nada bicaranya ketika melihat dua orang yang ia kenali berada di depannya yang tengah menyempurnakan bagian-bagian Blaster, terbukti dengan percikan bunga api.

Merasa ada seseorang yang menyebut nama mereka, mereka pun menolehkan wajah mereka ke belakang sebelumnya mereka menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka.

"Oh Kurama ya" Ujar Shikamaru, laki-laki berambut nanas hitam dengan malasnya.

"Kurama!" Temari langsung berlari dan memeluk adik kelasnya itu. "Hehehe, Temari-Nee semakin dekat saja dengan Shikamaru-kun" Kurama memuji Kedekatan mereka.

"Tentu saja, sepasang kekasih memang harus begitu bukan?" Temari berucap dengan pipi memanas.

"Etto, Reuni ya" Kiba merasa dia tersingkirkan sementara.

"Oh, ternyata pacar baru Kurama ya" Temari membuat Kiba dan Kurama salah tingkah akibat ucapannya.

"B-bukan, dia ini rekan timku di Genesis Alpha" ujar Kurama mengelak.

"Oh ya?!" Tetapi Temari masih saja menggoda mereka sampai Sasuke datang dengan perubahan di depannya.

tep!

"Apakah Pedangku sudah jadi, Shikamaru?" Sasuke memang bertanya tetapi dia terlihat dingin dan datar.

"Sasuke? Kaukah itu? kau tampak berbeda sekali" Shikamaru langsung mengecek perubaham di sekitar Sasuke. Dan bagian yang paling mencolok adalah bagian mata kirinya yang tertutupi Poni hitamnya.

"Urusai" Dia bahkan tidak tahu itu adalah kalimat marah atau apa.

"Hei Sasuke, ada apa? kau tampak berbeda dari yang dulu" Kini Temari yang menyadari perubahan drastis pada diri Sasuke.

"Semua manusia itu pasti berubah" jawaban yang simpel. Kurama langsung merubah ekspresinya dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Ano, Shikamaru-san kami ada panggilan dari Shikaku-sensei untuk mengambil Blaster kami di sini, tetapi dimana Shikaku-sensei?" Kiba akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Oh, Ayahku terlalu lelah bekerja, jadi dia menyuruhku untuk menggantikannya. Untuk Blaster yang berwarna emas dan merah ada di sebelah sana, dan juga jangan diambil karena akan berdampak buruk pada pemiliknya nanti" Shikamaru menunjukkan tempat Blaster yang masih hangat karena baru jadi di sebelah kanan sembari memberi peringatan.

Lalu Kurama dan Kiba berlari kecil dengan senang ke arah Blaster yang dapat diasumsikan milik mereka.

"Nah, dan inilah milikmu Sasuke"

pup!

Shikamaru menombol sesuatu di samping logam cetakan. Lantas sesuatu yang tajam dan terikat oleh besi menyembul dari dalam lubang dalam waktu beberapa detik.

ctasshhh!

Mata Sasuke sedikit terbuka, itu lebih seperti apa yang dia bayangkan.

Ujung Blaster miliknya menyembul dari dalam lubang, Blaster miliknya bersinar karena masih baru, Warna Ungu pada bilah Blaster type Slayernya bersinar akibat pantulan cahaya, di gagang pedangnya terdapat tulisan 'Kuro' berwarna putih. Nubes Essence pada pembatasnya bersinar terang seperti telah menemui pemiliknya.

"Pedang yang indah"

"Ini dibuat berdasarkan data Vividmu ketika kau berlatih di Training Ground 3, yang membawanya adalah Kakashi-sensei" Ujar Shikamaru.

"Dari semua Genesis yang ada, Hanya tim Genesis Alpha lah yang benar-benar istimewa. Direktur menemukan sesuatu yang tidak kami tahu. Itulah data yang tersembunyi dari kalian, .bahkan Direktur Azazel sendiri masih belum bisa memastikannya" Jelas Temari menambahi.

"Apakah boleh ku pegang?"

"Tentu, tetapi kau bisa menggunakannya setelah 24 jam selepas masa pembuatan" Ujar Shikamaru. Mereka bertigs terpaku pads Slayer milik Sasuke.

tep

Degg!

Ketika tangan kanan Sasuke memegang gagang pedangnya, Jantungnya memanas.

'Apa ini?'

Sebuah bayangan terlintas di kepalanya. Akan tetapi karena bayangan itu terus bermunculan di kepalanya, itu menambah rasa sakit pada kepalanya. Sontak dia melepaskan pegangannya.

"Bagaimana?" Shikamaru bertanya kepada Sasuke mengenai sensasi yang didapat Sasuke.

"Jantungku sedikit bertambah detakan ketika menyentuhnya" Ujar Sasuke dengan menyembunyikan apa yang berada di pikirannya.

"Untuk sekarang biarkan pedangmu disini bersama keduanya, aku akan mengirimnya ke tempat milik Kurama dan rekannya yang ada disana" Sasuke mengangguk saja.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, terlihat dua manusia berjalan beriringan. Mereka berdua adalah Kiba dan Kurama. Mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong hanya untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan, mengenali Avenger corps lebih dalam lagi.

Tanpa Kurama duga, saat berjalan di dekat kaca, dia melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya yaitu Sasuke tengah berlatih di Trining Ground 4 sendirian. Waktu itu jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 3 Sore.

'Sasuke-kun?' Akhirnya Kurama memutuskan untuk menonton latihan Sasuke dan berjalan mendekati kaca agar tubuh Sasuke terlihat dengan jelas, Kiba pun ikut menyaksikan apa yang ingin Kurama lihat.

Kebetulan waktu itu Sasuke mengulangi lagi dari level 1. Kali ini latihan yang ia jalani adalah dengan memakai Blaster miliknya sendiri

.

'Lagi-lagi mati ya' batin Sasuke dengan kesalnya meski raut wajahnya tetap terlihat datar seperti biasa.

'Aku memang tahu kelemahan dari setiap Verkis yang pernah kulihat, tapi jumlah itu ternyata merepotkan juga' Sasuke mengeluh dalam hati

Sasuke memfokuskan dirinya ke arah Venomous, monster berbentuk harimau kumbang berekor kalajengking.

'Dengan Slayer milikku saat ini, aku bisa merasa hanya memerlukan 3 tebasan seperti tadi' pikir Sasuke dengan tenangnya, Dia merentangkan tangan kanannya yang memegang Slayer berbilah ungu ke belakang.

"Sekarang, Aku tidak lebih dari sekedar Alat"

"Aku hanyalah sebuah alat!" Tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan kebencian. Itu terlintas ketika dia melihat bayangan ibunya yang terlahap oleh Simian.

.

Mata Kurama bergetar saat itu juga, mata itu belum pernah ia lihat ketika masih mengenal Sasuke.

.

Grrroaaarrgghhh!

Syuut!

Dengan cepat Sasuke berlari ke arah Venomous yang mengaum keras namun terasa berisik karena suaranya benar-benar cempreng. Mata Kurama tidak alihnya melebar, kekuatan yang ditunjukkan Sasuke bukanlah kekuatan Manusia.

crasshh! crasshh! crasshh!

Sasuke memotong kepala Venomous, lalu memotong ekor sengatnya, kemudian dia menghancurkan Pheromones Essense dengan membelah tubuh Venomous. Tatapannya masihlah sama, yaitu menyiratkan kebencian.

'Sasuke-kun, kenapa kamu berubah menjadi seperti monster?' Itulah pertanyaan yang berada di kepala Kurama saat ini dengan keterkejutannya.

Di belakang Sasuketerdapat Asap hitam yang memadat, kali ini membentuk dua sosok makhluk yang dapat terbang. Dia berbentuk manusia dewasa tanpa kelamin namun bertubuh kekar dan bersayap kupu-kupu biru cerah. Itu adalah dua Verkis berjenis Sapphire.

Lalu dengan singkat pedang Ungu milik Sasuke menyala dan terbungkus aura berwarna biru, Gelang Vividnya juga bercahaya. Grayfia, Akeno, dan Kakashi yang menyaksikan kejadian itu di tempat pemantauan benar-benar terkejut.

Mata Onyx di mata kanan Sasuke bersinar, seolah-olah sudah berganti menjadi warna biru langit.

Grooaaarrgghhh! Groaaarrgghhh!

"Burst"

 ***To Be Continued***

 **Preview**

 **"Ini adalah misi pertama kalian Avenger Genesis-Alpha"**

 **"Aku hanyalah sebuah alat berbentuk manusia"**

 **"Hanya seekor Argenteus"**

 **"Gawat!"**

 **"Aku tidak ingin mati, SASUKE-KUN!"**

 **"BURST!"**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Soto no Sekai**

 **(Outside of the World)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kuroyuki's Note:

Sorry kepanjangan, habis alurnya lemot sih, kayak ujian Chuunin hehehe, jadi langsung aja dicepetin. Dan syukurlah bagian rumitnya dan bagian paling membosankan telah berlalu.

Untuk Char **Hatake Shion** , coba check di google penampilan Hatake Shion, Dan chapter depan adalah melihat luasnya dunia.

ya, Dunia yang Hancur.

Oke, Sekian, terimaksih buat yang sempet-sempet baca dan Review, semoga tambah menyenangkan meski sedikit ribet.

•

•••

•••

 **-** **黒雪** **-**

•

※ **Sēlämät※**

※ **Měñüñäïkäñ※**

※ **Ïbâdäh※**

※ **Pǔäsä※**

•

 _#Kuroyuki Log Out_


	3. Chapter 3

**==*❋** **Ｋｕｒｏｙｕｋｉ** ***==**

 **.**

❋ **黒雪**

 **.**

 **Author:**

 **谷上黒雪**

 **(Kuroyuki Yagami)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _ **Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto sedangkan Charnya saya pinjam untuk waktu yang lama, Juga Char HS DxD saya pinjam Charnya untuk waktu yang lama.**_

 **WARNING:**

 _ **Female Human Kurama, OOC, Gaje, typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana, Alternate Universe, Monster, Hunter no Sekai...**_

 **Genre:**

 _ **Adventure, Action, Supernatural , Demons, Military**_

 **Rate:** _ **M**_

 **Pair:** _ **?**_

 **Author's Note** :

Ya, Sudah berapa bulan saya tidak hadir?. Banyak bulan ya sampai-sampai Bulan Sabit-Bulan Purnama-Bulan Madu-eh?!.

Ok dan untuk penggambaran Verkis mungkin tinggal Review aj. soalnya terlalu banyak namanya. Seperti Venomous-Laevateinn-Blitz-Antares, Nova, Golden Dragon Kaiser, Celia-Nymph-Seraph, Sapphire-Zephyr-Sariel, dll.

Oh ya, Chapter sebelumnya mengalami Re-FIX Besar-besaran!. Mungkin sekian dan Selamat Membaca!

 **"Dont Like Dont Read"**

 ***Happy Reading***

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

❋ **Soto no Sekai❋**

 ***Outside of the World***

 **...**

"Burst!"

Sasuke langsung melesat dengan cepat ke arah Verkis berbentuk pria dewasa bersayap kupu-kupu berwarna biru di depannya.

swushh...

swinggg!...

.

.

.

tep! tep! tep!...

Sasuke berjalan dengan santai menuju ke ruangan timnya. Di belakangnya terdapat Kurama dan Kiba yang berjalan dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan Harinya**

"Hari ini kita akan mempelajari kelemahan verkis tingkat B dan C" Akeno berkata dengan tenang. Ketiga Kouhainya itu juga memperhatikannya dengan serius meski Sasuke terlihat tidak perduli sama sekali.

"Jumlah Verkis di dunia ini tidak dapat dihitung, tetapi diketahui ada 11 jenis di rank D, 7 jenis di rank C, 12 jenis ada di rank B, 14 jenis di rank A, lalu ada 2 jenis di rank S..." Jelas Akeno sambil menatap layar di dinding yang memperlihatkan diagram jumlah jenis Verkis yang diketahui sampai saat ini.

"Ada satu lagi...Hydra" Sasuke menyahut perkataan Akeno. Akeno sendiri sedikit terkejut, pasalnya dia belum pernah mendengar nama verkis yang baru saja di ucapkan Sasuke.

"Darimana kamu mengetahui nama verkis itu, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Akeno.

"Entahlah...tapi Hydra benar-benar ada. Verkis yang memiliki delapan kepala" Ujar Sasuke.

"...Lanjutkan materinya Akeno-senpai" ujar Sasuke kemudian. meski keadaan hening sesaat karena yang lainnya memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Baiklah...kita lanjutkan..."

"pertama adalah Alcaeus, Wujudnya berupa hewan buas berbentuk singa berbulu besi. kelemahannya ada pada wajah, ekor, dan kakinya..."

"kedua...Serpent...tubuhnya berbentuk ular dan lebih dominan berada di air seperti laut dan jarang berada di darat. Kelemahannya adalah batu merah delima yang menonjol di dahinya..." Sambung Akeno sambil melihat gambar potretan di layar.

.

.

.

Pelajaran telah usai, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk tidur di kamar. Besok adalah misi pertama yang akan dijalankannya, yaitu melatih kekompakan timnya di training ground 3.

Di atas ranjang dia sedang merenungkan sesuatu.

'semuanya berubah, aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat lagi agar aku bisa menjadi alat yang sempurna' pikirnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun yang berada di timku mati. setidaknya perasaanku ini tidak salah" Setelah mengatakan itu dia menutup kelopak matanya.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya, namun pandangannya berubah. Di depannya terdapat pohon raksasa yang memiliki daun berwarna ungu, berbuah bola kristal berwarna merah dan biru.

"bukankah itu adalah Nubes Essence?...dan satunya itu...Pheromone Essence?..."

"Kenapa ada pohon yang memiliki kedua inti itu? kenapa juga aku disini?" Dia terlihat bingung. Dia seharusnya tidak ada disini tapi... dia bisa melihat seseorang yang ada di depannya.

'Kurama?...apa yang sedang dia lakukan disana?'

tap...

saat dia melangkah satu langkah kedepan, tiba-tiba pandangannya berubah menjadi Kota yang dihuni oleh Manusia. Kota yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya karena terdapat banyak Gedung yang menantang Langit, selain itu terdapat berbagai macam kendaraan yang belum pernah ia lihat selama berada di dalam Ventus.

Bwosshhh!

Mata Sasuke melebar seketika saat Kota tersebut terbakar oleh api ungu. Kota tersebut sudah Hancur dan Roboh. Kota yang semula dihuni oleh manusia berubah menjadi dihuni oleh Verkis, makhluk pemusnah bermata ungu yang membawa bencana.

.

.

.

"Ugh!" Mata Sasuke terbuka, keringat mengucur deras membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya. Detak jantungnya tidak beraturan.

"Murasaki Jigoku(Neraka Ungu)" Ujarnya dengan nafas terengah-engah tanpa memiliki niat untuk bangun.

.

.

.

Hari telah berganti. Dan hari ini adalah hari dimana tim Genesis Alpha melakukan Kerja sama tim di Training Ground 3, tentunya menggunakan blaster masing-masing.

Terlihat Anggota tim Alpha berjalan menuju ke arah kaca pemantauan. Mereka bisa melihat tim Genesis Omega sedang menghajar Verkis tingkat B(Draco) dengan serius dan tetap mempertahankan kerjasama.

Hanya satu Draco. Draco sendiri merupakan monster berbentuk naga bertubuh baja yang memiliki sayap tulang namun dapat mencabik-cabik apapun.

Shion Hatake, salah satu dari anggota tersebut sekaligus anak dari si Pembawa petir dari Tim God Zeus, Kakashi Hatake. Dia sangat akurat dan terlihat sangat kuat.

Sasuke dari tadi memperhatikan Shion Hatake dengan lekat, itu membuat Kurama merasa sedikit tidak enak.

syuutt Crasshhh!

Shion menusuk jantung Verkis Draco setelahnya Verkis tersebut menghilang menjadi asap kembali. Dengan begitu Misi pertama mereka selesai dengan baik.

Setelahnya adalah Giliran tim Genesis Alpha.

"Genesis Alpha" Ujar seorang perempuan yang berada di belakang mereka bertiga. Lantas Sasuke, Kurama, dan Kiba pun menoleh ke belakang untuk mengetahui orang yang memanggil nama tim mereka.

"Akeno-senpai?" Ujar Sasuke. Selanjutnya Akeno bersedekap dengan senyum bangga.

"Ini adalah misi pertama kaian Avenger Genesis Alpha!"

"Lakukan dengan baik dan sempurna!" Tersirat Senyum bangga di wajah Akeno kala mengucapkan kalimat itu.

""Hai'!/Hai'!"" Seru Kurama dan Kiba bersamaan.

Beberapa saat kemudian datang Instruktur.

"sudah saatnya" Ujar Kiba Yuuto. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan menuju arah instruktur untuk menuju ke arena.

"Serahkan saja padaku" ujar Sasuke dengan nada pelan sambil melewati Akeno. Akeno sedikit terkejut namun dia senang mendapat kalimat tersebut dari Sasuke.

.

.

.

'Misi ini adalah untuk melatih kerja sama, jadi aku akan sedikit bersungguh-sungguh' Pikir Sasuke setelah berada di arena. Seperti biasa dia berdiri di bagian paling belakang.

Banyak Avenger yang menonton latihan mereka bertiga.

'Putra Itachi kau pasti bisa melakukannya lebih baik dari ayahmu kan?' Batin Kakashi Hatake yang sedang melihat di balik kaca.

Di arena terfokus ketiga sosok yang menjadi anggota Genesis Alpha.

'Blaster yang sedang kupegang terasa ringan, kupikir akan seberat kelihatannya...Jadi, inikah yang dirasakan Sasuke-kun?' Pikir Kurama saat melihat Blaster type Slayer berwarna merah miliknya.

'Ini adalah latihan. Meski begitu aku akan menganggapnya Nyata' Pikir Kiba Yuuto sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Blaster type Slasher miliknya.

Kurama dan Kiba terfokus ke arah depan dimana terdapat kepulan asap yang menyatu membentuk Dua sosok Venomous.

Groaarrgghh! Groaarrgghh!

"ikh!" Kurama terkejut dengan raungan kedua harimau kumbang tersebut.

"Jangan takut! jika kau takut maka kau dan orang yang berada di sekitarmu akan mati!" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Kurama melirik ke belakang.

Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Sasuke sama seperti waktu itu. Itu malah membuat Kurama sedikit ragu.

Setelahnya dia melihat Kedua monster yang berada di depannya.

Kedua makhluk tersebut mulai bergerak mengepung Tim Genesis Alpha.

"Hime-sama!...Apa tujuan anda kemari!?" Mata Kurama melebar. Sasuke terasa menjauh darinya kala Laki-laki itu menyebutnya sebagai puteri raja.

"Kenapa Anda memasuki Avenger?...Apakah Anda ingin mati?!" Mata Kurama bergetar.

Di ruangan monitoring Tsunade merasa terkejut. Siapa sangka ada orang yang berani mengcopy kata-katanya di tengah-tengah pertempuran replika itu.

Groargghh! Groarrrgghhh!

Kedua Venomous tersebut melompat dari samping kiri dan kanan Tim tersebut.

"Aku menunggu jawaban anda besok sebelum ke medan pertempuran" Saat mengatakan hal tersebut waktu Sasuke dan Kurama terasa terhenti meski hanya beberapa saat

"Burst" Waktu kembali berjalan normal. Pada Nubes Essence yang berada di Blaster miliknya menyala dengan begitu Blaster type Slayer berwarna ungu milik Sasuke mengeluarkan Aura biru.

.

"Tennochikara" Ujar Akeno di balik kaca.

'Dia langsung bisa mengeluarkannya hanya dengan waktu yang singkat. Benar-benar adik kelas yang mengejutkan' Batin Akeno dengan bangga tentunya dengan tersenyum.

.

Kurama dan Kiba melirik Sasuke.

Syuutt!

Sasuke melompat ke Venomous di arah kanan lalu dengan satu gerakan dia dapat memotong ekor sengat Verkis tersebut.

srasshh!

Groaarrgghh! Groaarrgghh! Groaarrgghh!...

Akibatnya Verkis tersebut Mengerang keras karena kesakitan.

tap! fusshh!

Sasuke langsung memantulkan dirinya dengan melompat kebelakang diikuti salto. Setelah itu tanpa basa-basi dia menarik pedangnya ke atas hingga sedikit kebelakang.

JRAAZZZ!

Dia mengayunkan pedangnya secara Vertikal hingga pedangnya membelah Venomous. Kekuatan yang dia keluarkan barusan seperti meledak jadi menimbulkan asap biru yang tidak terlalu tebal.

tep! tep! tep!...

ctasshh!

Dia pun berjalan ke arah Verkis yang barusan dibelahnya lalu memecah corenya atau Pheromone essence yang berwarna merah dengan menancapkan pedangnya ke benda tersebut.

Seluruh Avenger yang melihat kejadian barusan terkejut tak terkecuali Kiba dan Kurama. Padahal baru beberapa hari dia menjadi Avenger dia bisa melakukan hal tersebut.

"Dia Kuat sekali" Gumam Kiba penuh dengan keterkejutan.

'Sasuke-kun' Kurama menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sama seperti kemarin.

.

'Nii-san, Benar-benar cool...Satsuga Onii-san!' berbeda dengan yang lain. Jika Avenger lain terkejut maka Sarada malah tersenyum bangga Di samping Boruto yang memasang wajah terkejut.

'Itukah Sarada no Aniki?' Batin Boruto.

.

Dia arena Verkis yang barusan dikalahkan Sasuke berubah menjadi Asap kembali.

"Kalian menunggu apa lagi?...cepat kalahkan yang satunya...Kalian pasti bisa mengeluarkannya. caranya dengan salurkan perasaan kalian pada Blaster kalian..." Setelah memahami itu Kurama dan Kiba melakukan hal yang sama meski sedikit susah payah.

"Aku akan menahannya, tetap berkonsentrasilah!"

tep! tep! tep!...

Sasuke berlari ke arah Venomous yang tersisa dengan Blaster yang masih mengeluarkan tennochikara.

Perlahan ekor Venomous beregenerasi. Makhluk itu sudah tidak mengerang kesakitan lagi.

Grrrr!

fusshh! cting!

Setelah regenerasinya sudah selesai Verkis ini melesatkan sengatnya ke arah Sasuke yang berada di hadapannya, untung saja Dia dapat menahannya dengan blaster miliknya.

.

Kurama masih berkonstentrasi. Sebenarnya dia masih bingung. Perasaannya saat ini tidak menentu karena ketakutannya.

'Apakah Sasuke-kun membenciku?'

'Apakah Sasuke-kun akan menjauhiku?'

'Apakah aku bisa mengalahkan Verkis dengan ketakutan ini?'

'Apakah aku akan sendiri lagi karena rasa takut ini?'

Berbagai pertanyaan dia layangkan kepada dirinya sendiri.

 _"Jangan takut! jika kau takut maka kau dan orang yang berada di sekitarmu akan mati!"_

 _"Hime-sama!...Apa tujuan anda kemari!?"_

 _"Kenapa Anda memasuki Avenger?...Apakah Anda ingin mati?!"_

Dia kembali teringat dengan pertanyaan yang dilayangkan Sasuke tadi.

'Apa tujuanku menjadi Avenger?'

'jawabanku adalah...'

Mata Kurama terbuka. Tersirat mata yang bercahaya dari sebelumnya.

"Burst!" Dia mengatakan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke saat akan mengeluarkan Tennochikara. Permata Nubes Essence yang terdapat pada Slayer milik Kurama menyala merah, Sesaat kemudian Muncul Aura yang memiliki warna yang berbeda dengan Tennochikara yang biasanya. Warna yang ia miliki berwarna merah darah.

"Tennochikara!" Kini Giliran Kiba yang mengeluarkannya. Warna yang dimilikinya sama seperti biasanya. Kini seluruh Penonton maupun orang yang memonitoring terkejut luar biasa.

Selain Mereka dapat mengeluarkan Tennochikara dengan cepat salah satu dari mereka memiliki aura Tennochikara yang berbeda yaitu merah darah yang menyala.

Di Arena Sasuke malah menyipitkan matanya ke arah Kurama yang sedang terkejut dengan Aura miliknya.

Sringg!

Dia mendorong Venomous hingga jarak mereka sedikit melonggar.

"Kiba lakukan!..." Dia memerintah Kiba lalu dia menegakkan tubuhnya

"Aa" Kiba Yuuto melesat melewati Sasuke lalu memotong organ gerak milik Venomous termasuk sengatnya.

"Hime-sama..." Dia melirik ke arah Kurama

swing!...

"...Jika anda ingin hidup maka bunuhlah mereka. Itulah Avenger" Dia berkata pelan yang hanya dapat didengar oleh Kurama.

"Jika anda ingin berada di Avenger maka Hiduplah, Dan jika anda ingin hidup maka bunuhlah mereka yang ingin membunuh anda. Tidak perduli itu adalah Manusia sekalipun" Mata Kurama kembali bergetar. Dia takut dengan perubahan drastis yang dialami Sasuke.

"Jika anda tidak ingin melakukannya maka aku sendiri yang akan membunuh mereka"

Bwusshh!...

Aura yang dikeluarkan di pedang Sasuke semakin besar dan menggelap. Biru tua itulah warna Aura yang dikeluarkan Sasuke.

"... " Tanpa berkata apa-apa Sasuke berlari ke arah Venomous yang barusan dipotong-potong oleh Kiba.

ckling!

Kiba sepertinya masih belum terbiasa jadi dia mudah lelah dan kehilangan Tennochikara miliknya dan jatuh berlutut.

fushh...

Crashh!.

Aura biru tua menembus jantung Venomous sehingga Verkis itu kembali ke bentuk asap hitam.

"Kita akan menuju ke tahap C, Akan kukatakan pada kalian...Level ini masihlah Low"

"Selanjutnya adalah Alcaeus, Emerald, Lioik..." Ucapnya pelan

Muncuk kepulan asap hitam lagi namun kali ini membentuk tiga sosok seperti yang barusan dikatakan Sasuke.

Alcaeus, singa yang memiliki tubuh senada dengan baja atau besi. Emerald, Burung garuda sebesar tubuh manusia berwarna hijau emerald. Lioik, evolusi Cerberus yang memiliki tubuh senada dengan es sekeras kristal.

"Kurama hiduplah!" Mata Kurama melebar. Dia kemudian melirik ke Pedangnya.

Dengan Tennochikara yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, Sasuke melesat ke arah Lioik dan langsung menusukkan Tennochikara berwarna biru tua langsung ke inti Lioik. Setelahnya Lioik kembali ke bentuk asapnya dan memudar tanpa suara apapun.

"Kiba seorang Ksatria tidak boleh terkalahkan dengan hilangnya tenaga!...Bertarunglah dan matilah sebagai seorang ksatria sejati!" Mata Kiba terbuka. Dia bangkit.

"Benar juga...Aku akan menjadi ksatria" gumam Kiba sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. Lalu dia memegang Pedangnya kembali seperti para Slayer. Kemudian dia Melesat dengan cepat.

Bwusshhh!...

Di sisi Kurama dia sebenarnya masih takut dan terus menunduk. Dan kini dia ingin melihat wajah Sasuke saat ini.

"Sasuke-kun" Gumamnya. Dia dapat melihat wajah serius Sasuke kala memberi semangat kepada Kiba.

"aku...aku...AKU AKAN HIDUP!" Dia berteriak. Sasuke terkejut dengan teriakan Kurama. Dia pertama kalinya mendengar Kurama berteriak.

Dash!...Tep! tep! tep! ...

Kurama Berlari ke arah Alcaeus dengan cepat.

'Apapun yang terjadi aku yang sekarang akan menerima Sasuke-kun apa adanya. Aku tidak perduli dengan peraturan kebangsawanan lagi. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah tetap bersama Sasuke-kun hingga saat terakhir...'

"Hyaaaaaaaaa!" Cahaya Tennochikara Kurama semakin menyala bagaikan Matahari.

.

.

.

Crashh!

Sasuke menusuk dada kiri Draco, tepatnya pada jantung Verkis itu. Setelahnya Draco yang hanya menjadi replika di low level itupun lenyap menjadi asap hitam dan memudar.

"Dengan begini misi selesai" Ujar Sasuke sambil menonaktifkan tennochikara yang dikeluarkannya.

"Ano...Sasuke-kun..."

"Ada apa Hime-sama?" Pandangan Sasuke tetap tidak mengenakkan bagi Kurama apalagi dengan panggilan yang dipaksakan seperti itu.

"Bagaimana cara menonaktifkan ini?" Tennochikara yang dikeluarkan Kurama masih belum menghilang.

"itu mudah saja" Sasuke menggerakkan tangan kirinya ke wajah Kurama.

ctup!

"ata...ittai!" Sasuke menyentil dahi Kurama. Karena rasa sakit di dahinya dia melepaskan pedangnya dari genggamannya dan terjatuh. Otomatis Tennochikaranya pun ikut menghilang.

Cklang...

Dalam duduk berjongkok Kurama menyentuh dahinya dengan kedua tangannya karena sedikit kesakitan. .

Dengan begitu Sasuke beranjak dari tempat itu.

.

.

Di Ruang monitoring dan analisa terdapat Tsunade yang menyuruh assistennya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Kecocokan gen ini?" kata assistennya yang memakai kimono

"Ini...Jadi dia adalah anak dari Uchiha Itachi?" Ujar Tsunade dengan terkejut.

"Shizune, coba analisa data gen Vivid Uchiha Sasuke dan Kitsune Kurama-Hime"

Setelah selesai menganalisa, kedua orang itu tampak terkejut dengan mata melebar.

"Ini?!"

.

.

.

Tep! tep! tep!...

Kurama Berjalan menuju ke ruangannya.

cklek

Setelah membuka pintu dia sedikit terkejut.

"Akeno...senpai?" Ujarnya pelan.

Tidak biasanya Akeno memasuki ruangan duluan. Akan tetapi sepertinya dialah yqng terlambat, sebab kedua rekan timnya telah duduk di ruangan tersebut.

"Okaeri. Kurama Hime-sama!" Dengan ramah Akeno menyambut Kurama.

"umm...Tadaima" Kurama pun memasuki ruangan tersebut dan duduk di kursi yang tersedia.

"Tidak kusangka ternyata Kitsune Kurama-san ternyata seorang Putri Ventus" Ujar Kiba dengan wajah berseri.

"Aku baru menyadarinya. Kitsune adalah Nama samaran anda" Dengan sopan Kiba melanjutkan perkataannya. Kurama tersenyum canggung. Namun melihat Sasuke diam saja seperti tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya itu membuatnya berwajah murung.

'Sasuke-kun, kamu tetap saja...'

"Akeno-senpai semuanya sudah disini. cepat langsung ke intinya saja waktuku tidaklah banyak" Sasuke langsung to the point.

"Baiklah. Semuanya, ini hanya pengumuman biasa tapi ini termasuk penting.." Akeno memulai memberitahukan apa yang akan timnya lakukan.

"Misi Pagi tadi sukses. Dan Tim kita mendapat peringkat teratas dalam sistem Genesis. Dan besok akan ada pengumuman umum yang akan diadakan di Aula penerimaan Avenger baru... " Jelas Akeno, namun dia masih belum selesai.

"...Besok kalian akan bertemu wakil dari seluruh Avenger. Jika ini adalah sekolah maka Gadis itu adalah Ketua Osis" Ujarnya kembali. Mata Sasuke dan Kurama menyipit pertanda penasaran.

"Dia seumuran dengan kalian. Dia juga Anak Bangsawan seperti Kurama Hime-sama, Dia juga berbakat. Saking berbakatnya dia telah menjadi Avenger sejak dia berusia 13 tahun, Gadis itu Disebut sebagai Queen of Avenger dan orang terkuat di seluruh pasukan Avenger. Tentunya kedua rekannya juga kuat"

"Gadis itu bernama..."

"Uzumaki Sara"

Mata Kurama melebar, sedangkan Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, meski begitu raut wajahnya seolah-olah tidak perduli dengan apapun. Sedangkan Kiba hanya merespon dengan wajah serius miliknya.

'Ternyata Sara-chan adalah Avenger terkuat sekaligus Perwakilan seluruh Avenger di Ventus ini?' Batin Kurama.

"Jika ada misi untuk Anggota baru lebih baik jangan sampai terlambat ketika berhadapan langsung dengan Sara Ojou-sama" Saran singkat sekaligus penutup dari penjelasan Akeno.

"Selesai" Ujar Akeno

"Baiklah aku akan kembali ke kamar. Aku sudah lelah" Sasuke berdiri dan beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Kurama berdiri dan menyuarakan suaranya yang sedikit meninggi. Lantas Ketiga orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut terdiam termasuk Sasuke yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ini untuk semua orang yang ada disini..."Sepertinya Kurama belum selesai berbicara.

"...Mengenai namaku tetap panggilah seperti biasa, Kitsune atau kurama, aah tentunya jangan dengan tambahan 'sama' . Dan untuk Sasuke-kun!" Kurama memandang Punggung Sasuke sekaligus menunjuknya dengan pandangan serius.

set!

Sasuke pun membalik tubuhnya agar dia tahu apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Putri Raja itu.

"Apa?" Balas Sasuke dengan pandangan bosan.

"Jangan panggil aku Hime-sama!"

"Lalu apa? Ojou-sama?" Kurama malah menyipit sambil cemberut.

"Kitsune-sama?" Raut wajah Kurama masih sama saja,

"Kurama-sama?" Masih tidak berubah, malahan ada perempatan di kepala Kurama.

"Akagami-sama?" Kini alis Kurama malah berkedut.

"Ahhhh mou!" Kurama sepertinya sedikit naik pitam

"Kurama saja!, itu saja! hemph!" Dengan nada sedikit meninggi Kurama mengalihkan pandangannya ke kiri sembari bersedekap.

"Baiklah...Kurama" Balas Sasuke lalu beranjak pergi. Sementara Kiba Yuuto dan Akeno Himejima sedikit tertawa atas perlakuan kedua orang tadi. Namun Kurama malah tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya telah berkumpul di aula para Genesis dari Alpha hingga Genesis Tetha. Dan dua orang yang memandu mereka terdapat di mimbar.

Mereka adalah Shizuka dan Ryuuzetsu, dua orang yang merupakan rekan Sara Uzumaki, sang Wakil dari seluruh Avenger.

"Kami mengucapkan selamat atas keberhasilan misi pertama kalian para pendatang baru dan sekaligus selamat atas keberhasilan kalian Genesis tingkat dua" Ujar Shion dengan pandangan datarnya.

"Saya, Shizuka dari Avenger Nemesis merasa terhormat bisa berdiri disini. " Ujar Shion

"Saya juga, Ryuuzetsu dari Avenger Nemesis...dan kali ini Wakil dari Seluruh Avenger dan merupakan Avenger terkuat di Ventus ini akan mengatakan misi selanjutnya sekaligus pelaksanaan Operasi Pengambil Alihan Aphtha Luar" Lanjut Ryuuzetsu.

"Inilah Uzumaki Sara-sama"

tep! tep! tep!

Dengan anggunnya Seorang Sara Uzumaki berjalan menuju ke tengah-tengah mimbar. Pakaian yang ia pakai berbeda sekali dengan kebanyakan Genesis atau kedua rekannya.

Dia mengenakan Swordmaster Kimono Berwarna Merah hitam. Meskipun namanya Kimono Baju itu tidak terlihat seperti kimono. Malahan seperti baju Ksatria Wanita.

"Itukah Perwakilan Avenger?"

"Dia seumuran dengan kita?"

"..."

"..."

Sayup-sayup terdengar perbincangan tentang Sara.

tep!

"Aku, Uzumaki Sara,The Queen of Avenger... Perwakilan Avenger dari Archangel Nemesis"

Cklek!

Tiba-tiba pintu otomatis terbuka dan menampakkan dua sosok remaja perempuan tengah terengah-engah. Sepertinya mereka baru saj berlari.

"Maafkan Kami"Dengan membungkuk seorang Avenger Genesis Bernama Hanabi Hyuuga mengucapkan maaf.

"Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan kami" Salah satu Remaja tersebut menyahut dalam keadaan membungkukkan badan. Namanya adalah Shion Hatake.

"Terlambat saat rapat, kalian pasti repot sekali ya" Dengan tenang Sara mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"Maafkan kami"

"sekali lagi maafkan kami, Tadi kami harus mengecek data Avenger yang akan dijadwal untuk Operasi Pengambil Alihan Aphtha Luar di Laboratorium untuk menggantikan Ten-ten-san"

"Dan karena terlalu banyak data kami kehabisan waktu jadi-"

"Berhenti beralasan!" Sara menyuarakan suara Queennya.

"Di dalam Avenger, orang yang tidak mematuhi peraturan adalah sampah"

"Jadi tidak ada tempat untuk kalian di Avenger. Jadi Kemasi Barang-barang kalian dan pulanglah!" Lanjut Sara dengan tegas.

"Eh?" "Eh?"

Tentu saja Hanabi dan Shion Hatake terkejut setengah mati. Mereka berdua tidak habis pikir bisa berakhir seperti ini.

Kurama yang berada di samping Kiba merasa tidak terima. Pasalnya Mereka terlambat untuk kepentingan Operasi. Tangannya mengepal erat. Dia ingin berdiri.

seett!

Namun Kurama harus terkejut karena yang berdiri duluan adalah Sasuke.

Si Queen, Sara dan kedua rekannya menatap heran dengan berdirinya Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau berdiri?" Tanya Sara. Sasuke hanya diam sambil menatap Sara lekat-lekat.

"Apakah kau keberatan dengan keluarnya kedua orang itu?" Lanjut Sara.

"Aku keberatan" Dengan nada ringan Sasuke membalas. Selama ini tidak ada seorang pun yang menyanggah seperti itu di hadapan Sara. Sara sedikit menyipitkan matanya ke arah Sasuke. Di sisi lain Sarada heran dengan kakaknya

"Aku tidak perduli entah kau ini Queen atau Perwakilan Avenger...aku tidak menyukai seseorang yang menyalahgunakan kekuasaannya, Kau tidak bisa mengeluarkan seseorang hanya karena satu kesalahan saja" Balas Sasuke. Dengan begitu ini akan menjadi debat antara Sasuke dan Sara.

"Kau tahu dalam medan perang satu kesalahan akan berakibat fatal dan mengakibatkan lenyapnya seluruh pasukan..."Balas Sara. Itu mengingatkan Sarada tentang kejadian Dan-sensei dan Inojin.

"Ini Untuk seluruh Avenger yang hadir disini..."

"Kalian bukanlah anak-anak lagi. Kalian adalah Avenger. Manusia yang memiliki kekuatan untuk mengambil kembali kejayaan umat manusia..."

"Dan untuk itu perlu adanya perintah yang harus kalian patuhi. Apabila ada yang melanggarnya 80 persen akan membawa kalian pada kematian!..." Semuanya terdiam.

set!

Akhirnya Kurama berdiri juga.

"Kamu juga" Kini tatapan Sara tertuju pada Kurama.

"Seseorang melanggar peraturan atau perintah itu karena peraturan atau perintah itulah yang salah" Ujar Kurama dengan serius.

"Diamlah Kurama! jika kau ikut campur maka kau juga akan mengikuti kedua orang yang ada di pintu itu!" Shizuka menyahut setelah itu dia menunjuk kedua orang yang terancam dikeluarkan itu.

"Perintah dari Sara-sama adalah mutlak, jadi siapapun yang berada di bawahnya hanyalah semut baginya" Lanjut Ryuuzetsu. Kurama dibuat geram oleh perkataan mereka.

"Apanya yang Queen! apanya yang Wakil Avenger! Itu hanyalah keegoisanmu saja!" Kurama sudah tidak dapat membendung amarahnya. Sayangnya Sara tidak merespon apapun dari perkataan Kurama, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Ryuuzetsu.

"Apakah kamu juga ingin dikeluarkan juga? baiklah keinginanmu akan dikabulkan. Kemasi barang-barangmu dan pulanglah!" Sara tanpa berpikir panjang langsung memerintah Kurama.

"Tunggu!" Pandangan semua orang tertuju pada Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang aku keberatan. Hanya karena beradu argumen saja kau mengeluarkan Kurama. Benar-benar seperti Anak kecil" Sasuke berkata dengan nada datar.

"Apa?"

"Apa?" Kedua rekan Saralah yang terkejut.

"Berkata sepatah kata lagi maka kau akan ku keluarkan juga" Sara sepertinya sedikit merespon.

"Silahkan, Tetapi setelah kita Duel. Kau juga boleh menggunakan Mode Perfect Queen" Banyak orang terkejut mendengar perkataan Uchiha Sasuke barusan tak terkecuali Adiknya sendiri. Sebab Sara adalah Avenger terkuat dari yang terkuat.

"Jika aku menang maka tarik kata-katamu untuk mengeluarkan Kurama dan Dua perempuan yang disana" Pemuda itu menoleh kepada kedua gadis yang terlambat setelah itu dia kembali menatap Sara.

"Jika kau menang maka, lakukan sesukamu"

"Namamu?"

"Uchiha...Sasuke..." Sasuke memberitahukan namanya. Sara sedikit tersentak namun dia begitu percaya diri.

"Aku ragu kau akan mengalahkanku. Aku lebih paham mengenai Blaster dari siapapun. Jangan harap kau bisa menang dariku"

"Tidak ada yang tahu jika belum dicoba" Ujar Sasuke. Kemudian dia duduk.

"Kalau begitu setelah misi kedua terlaksanakan maka kita akan berduel di Colosseum baru. Green Garden. Satu hari setelah misi selesai. Persiapkan dirimu Uchiha Sasuke-kun" Sara menerima tantangan duel Sasuke. Tanpa menjawab Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan satu detik kemudian membuka matanya.

set! settt!

"Ehhhh!"

greb!

"Jika kau berdiri terus kau bisa jadi tiang" Ujar Sasuke setelah menarik tangan Kurama untuk duduk.

"Baiklah, Kalian berdua juga boleh duduk" Sara mempersilahkan Dua Avenger wanita yang berada di pintu untuk duduk.

"A-Arigatou Gozaimasu"

"Arigatou Gozaimasu" Ucap Shion dan Hanabi lalu duduk di tribun untuk mengetahui rencana Operasi Pengambil Alihan dinding Aphtha Luar.

.

.

.

Setelah rapat selesai Queen, bernama Sara Uzumaki beserta dua rekannya berjalan menuju Ruang Utama Avenger. Yaitu Ruang Monitoring, Ruang yang biasa digunakan untuk memproses data dan informasi berkaitan dengan Avenger maupun Verkis. Bahkan sekarang telah dilengkapi dengan sistem Scanning seluruh bumi.

Dan hasil dari scanning tersebut diperoleh sebanyak lebih Verkis di dunia, itulah yang tertera pada Layar Besar di ruangan itu. Itu seperti jumlah Penduduk dari berbagai belahan dunia.

"Tsunade baa-sama, bagaimana situasi di dalam Aphtha Luar?" Setelah memasuki ruangan, Sara langsung melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Scanning menyatakan ada 301 Verkis. 152 rank D, 70 Rank C, 72 Rank B, 7 Rank A..." Jelas Tsunade sebagai manager di ruangan itu.

"Sepertinya butuh waktu 3-4 hari untuk pasukan elit menyelesaikan ini dengan 20 Tim...tapi, jika ada Genesis Alpha mungkin ini akan sedikit lebih cepat" Lanjutnya.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Genesis Alpha?" Tanya sang Queen of Avenger.

"Mereka memiliki kelebihan masing-masing. Mereka langsung dapat mencapai tingkat A di Higher level hanya 2 kali bertarung Simulasi. Itu sama dengan Pasukan Elit pada umumnya" Balas Tsunade.

"Siapa saja mereka?"

"Si pemilik Tennochikara Merah, Kitsune Kurama...Si Kilat Yuuto Kiba...Dan si mematikan dari Uchiha, Anak dari Pasangan sang Pahlawan Uchiha dari Archangel Athena...Uchiha Sasuke" Penjelasan Tsunade kali ini benar-benar membuat Sara tidak dapat menahan rahangnya untuk tidak terbuka. Matanya membulat sempurna.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Kurama?" Gumam Sara dengan nada terkejut.

"Ya, Shizune tampilkan gambar latihan jam 14.20 di Training Ground 4 kemarin" Perintah Tsunade kepada bawahannya"

"Hai'!' Dengan Segera Shuzune menampilkan gambar dari CCTV berwarna.

Di gambar tersebut terlihat tiga orang yang baru saja membunuh naga berkulit putih mengkilap seperti kulit Platina bersayap Naginata Platina. Itu adalah Sigma Draco Verkis rank A. Sara Terkejut

Sara terkejut karena Sasuke memiliki Tennochikara yang berwarna lebih gelap dari Tennochikara milik Kiba, Dia juga terkejut dengan Tennochikara Kurama yang berwarna merah cerah yang membawa Darah. Dalam gambar tersebut Sasuke menghadap ke arah CCTV dengan tatapan serius.

'Bagaimana mungkin Kurama bisa memiliki kekuatan seperti itu? selain itu Tennochikara milik Uchiha Sasuke sedikit... '

"Hime, jika kau ingin berduel dengan Uchiha, maka kau harus serius, lagipula Uchiha itu menyarankanmu untuk menggunakan mode Perfect Queen bukan?" Ujar Tsunade sepertinya informasi tersebar secara cepat.

"Dia mengatakan hal itu karena dia sudah memiliki dunia yang berbeda"

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Sara menjadi lebih serius tentang ini.

"Kau bisa tanyakan pada Orochimaru dan Yakushi Kabuto di Rumah Sakit"

"..."Sara tidak menjawab

"Untuk Blaster mu, Shikaku telah menyempurnakan Noir yang rusak dan juga dapat digunakan untuk menembak dengan dua kali tembakan dengan rentang waktu 1 detik...gunakan sebaik-baiknya dan jangan sampai rusak lagii"

"Ha'i" Dengan begitu Sara menjadi lebih serius lagi, Setelah mengetahui sedikit info dari Sasuke dia tidak segan-segan lagi menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya, kekuatan yang membuatnya menjadi Queen.

'Uchiha...'

'...Sasuke'

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya telah berkumpul Avenger Genesis dengan pembimbingnya di balik Gerbang Aphtha yang megah Tentunya ada sang Queen dan beberapa tim dari tim God untuk membimbing masing-masing 3 Tim Genesis.

Kebetulan sekali Sara memimpin tim Genesis Alpha. Dengan begitu dia bisa unjuk gigi terhadap Sasuke yang berani menantangnya.

Setiap ada misi di luar Seluruh Avenger diperkenankan untuk memakai pakaian yang mudah untuk pergerakan. Jadi terlihatlah mereka memakai pakaian yang beraneka ragam.

Hari ini Sara mengenakan pakaian berarmor putih dan memakai Skirt merah sepaha. Blaster type Berserk miliknya berbeda dengan umumnya. Blaster miliknya berwarna Hitam keseluruhan namun terdapat retakan berwarna Biru tua pada bilah pedangnya, seperti pecahan yang terdapat pada Lava Golem jika di game.

"HARI INI KITA AKAN BERJUANG UNTUK MEREBUT KEMBALI DINDING KITA DARI VERKIS!" Teriak Sara demi menumbuhkan semangat seluruh Avenger yang ikut serta dalam pengoperasian ini.

"Kemungkinan besar kita bisa merebut kembali dinding Aphtha bagian Luar dalam waktu 3 sampai 4 hari. Tetapi Untuk Genesis mungkin ini akan lebih sulit karena tingkatan Verkis yang kalian hadapi!" Tambahnya.

"Dari sini kita akan berlari dan sebisa mungkin temukan daerah teraman untuk beristirahat!" Ryuuzetsu menambahi.

"Selain itu, kalian harus mempertahankan perbekalan kalian untuk 3 hari kedepan!" Shizuka juga menambahi.

"Itu saja yang bisa kusampaikan. Jadi tetaplah hidup untuk hari esok!"

"Aku tidak bisa mengampuni orang yang menentang perintah! Atau kalian akan mati sia-sia!" Itulah tambahan Sara sekaligus penutup.

tep!

Sara membalik tubuhnya hingga memunggungi para Genesis.

"BUKA GERBANGNYA!"

DAM! GREEZZZZ!

Dengan perlahan Gerbang Aphtha Terbuka.

Disisi Sasuke dia tetap tenang saja sementara yang lain bersiap untuk berlari. Begitu juga dengan Kedua rekannya. Hari ini Sasuke mengenakan pakaian formal Genesis dengan tambahan Syal merah dari rajutan ibunya. Sarada lah yang memberikannya setelah dia membersihkan noda darah pada Syal itu sebelumnya.

"Apa jawabanmu?" Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya

"Ne Sasuke-kun, Jawabanku dulu adalah agar aku tidak lagi menjadi Gadis manja dan aku ingin sekali melihat ada apa yang terdapat di Luar Aphtha..."

"Tapi Saat ini adalah Aku hanya ingin terus bersama Uchiha Sasuke-kun saja, dan mengubah takdir" Dia berkata dengan ketulusan hati.

"Maaf tapi Uchiha Sasuke yang pernah bersamamu telah mati di Murasaki Yoru. Dan sekarang yang hidup hanyalah Tubuhnya yang kosong"

"Aku hanyalah sebuah alat berbentuk Manusia..." Kurama telah menduga jawaban itu dari Sasuke, akan tetapi dia masih tetap tidak bisa menerimanya.

"Bagiku...Sasuke-kun tetaplah Sasuke-kun" Dengan tersenyum dia membalas perkataan Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit terperangah. Tetapi dia cepat kembali ke mode beku miliknya

"Begitu ya"

"Terlebih lagi...Apa-apaan dengan Bajumu itu?!" Tanpa memandang Sasuke bertanya.

"Hihihi"Kurama malah tertawa ringan. Sasuke dan Kiba memakai baju Formal Genesis namun Berbeda dengan Kurama yang justru memakai Baju One Piece sepaha, memakai Skirt Hitam, dan memakai High Heels yang melilit di kakinya meski tingginya hanya 5 cm.

"Bukankah kemarin Sara-chan berkata jika pakaian yang dipakai boleh bebas asalkan mudah untuk segala pergerakan?"

"Huhh..." Kiba mengeluh

"Baiklah Terserah kau saja" Jawaban Sasuke hampir mirip dengan kode suara dari Kiba yaitu mengeluh.

"sepertinya kalian telah akrab kembali ya Sasuke-kun Kurama-chan!" Seorang perempuan tiba-tiba ikut dalam percakapan.

"Kau?" Sasuke mengarahkan bola matanya ke arah gadis itu. Dia mirip dengan Kurama tetapi dengan perbedaan hingga 50 persen. Dia memiliki tubuh yang indah berambut panjang berwarna merah cerah bermanik hijau. Dia adalah Rias Gremory. Apa yang di pakai rias malah mirip seperti gadis SMA.

"Kau melupakanku ya?"

"Aku adalah Rias Gremory..." Dengan tersenyum manis Rias berkata demikian.

"Begitu ya, aku baru mengingatnya"

"Ne Sasuke-kun setidaknya panggillah aku Onee-sama!"

"tidak, dan tidak akan pernah"

"Apakah kamu tidak ingin bersama Kurama selamanya?" Pertanyaan Rias demikian membuat Sasuke terdiam. Laki-laki itu tidak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan Rias. Namun Rias hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku tidak dapat menjawabnya, karena sebentar lagi kita akan berada di medan perang..."

"...-"

"Jangan berkata lagi" Ketika Rias akan berbicara, Sasuke menyela. Dengan begitu Rias dan yang lainnya tidak mengucapkan apapun selain mengeluh.

'Laki-laki ini telah berubah semenjak 1 bulan yang lalu. Sejak Murasaki Yoru terjadi. Tidak bertemu dengannya yang bisa tersenyum rasanya aku dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan Kurama-chan. Dia benar-benar menganggap dirinya alat' Batin Rias sambil menatap wajah Sasuke dari arah kiri. Yang terlihat hanyalah wajah dengan mata yang tertutupi surai hitamnya.

cklek!

Sara mempersiapkan dirinya untuk berlari, Blaster yang sangat besar itu berada di samping tubuhnya.

BLAMM!

Gerbang terbuka sepenuhnya. Dan menampakkan bangunan yang hancur dan tak layak dihuni bersama kumpulan Verkis.

Verkis yang menyadari suara nyaring akibat terbukanya gerbang menoleh ke arah Gerbang.

Sara menajamkan segala indranya.

"SERANG!I!"

HOOOOOOOAAAAAAA!

Dengan begitu seluruh Avenger Berlari Keluar Gerbang. Dan inilah Kemampuan sesungguhnya dari sang Queen, dan Tim Alpha.

.

Setelah berada di luar gerbang seluruh tim menyebar. Mereka menghadapi Verkis dengan satu tim mendapatkan masing-masing satu Verkis di hadapannya untuk mempercepat jalannya operasi ini.

.

.

Dan disini terlihat tim yang dibimbing Sakura Haruno yaitu Avenger Genesis Omega yang terdiri dari Konohamaru Sarutobi, Hanabi Hyuuga, dan Shion Hatake. Selain itu terdapat salah satu rekan tim Avenger Nemesis yaitu Shizuka. Blaster yang mereka miliki antara lain, Sakura memiliki Berserker berwarna merah cerah, Hanabi memiliki Slayer berwarna Lavender, Konohamaru memiliki Slasher berwarna Biru, Shion memiliki Slayer berwarna Hijau, Dan Shizuka Slasher berwarna Hijau tua.

Dalam Formasi ini Sakura berada paling belakang, sedangkan Shizuka berada paling Depan.

"Lakukan sesuai rencana!" Serunya kepada ketiga kouhainya.

sraash! srashh! srasshh! srasshh! Brasshh!

Mereka menghabisi Venomous dan Evolusi Venomous yaitu Laevateinn dengan cepat dalam hitungan detik dengan kombinasi yang unik seperti namanya, Omega sang Serigala Pemburu.

srasshh! srasshh! Brasshh!

Mereka mengulangi gerakan itu sebelum Verkis jenis apapun melihat mereka. Dan yang mengakhiri tentunya adalah Sakura yang membawa Blaster.

"Hanabi Kuserahkan punishmentnya padamu!"

syuutt!

Kai ini Sakura melompat kedepan dengan lompatan super. Dia memandang Draco di hadapannya. Sakura dan Draco saling memandang dalam sekian detik.

"Hyaaa!"

Bursttt!

Aura biru cerah menguar di Berserker milik Sakura.

Syuutt

BLAARR!

Ledakan terjadi disana dengan asap debu bercampur dengan asap biru dari meledaknya Tennochikara.

""""HYAAAA!""""

Burst! Burst! Burst! Burst!

Dengan begitu ketiga Anggota Avenger Genesis Omega dan Shizuka mengeluarkan Tennochikara dan mengalahkan Draco.

Dan dalam satu hari Seluruh Avenger Genesis dapat mengeluarkan Tennochikara berkat rahasia yang di berikan oleh Sasuke kepada Kurama waktu latihan. Dan rekaman itu dijadikan bahan latihan untuk mereka.

.

.

Di tempat lain terdapat Rias Gremory yang membimbing tim Avenger Betha bersama dengan Ryuuzetsu berhasil melewati Verkis jenis Ferrus, Burung sebesar tubuh manusia berbulu besi.

Blaster yang dimiliki mereka antara lain, Rias memiliki Slayer berwarna Merah cerah seperti milik Kuram, Issei Slasher berwarna Merah Gelap, Koneko Berserker berwarna Perak seperti rambutnya, dan Karin Slasher berwarna kuning keemasan mirip milik Kiba, lalu Ryuuzetsu Slayer berwarna jingga kemerahan seperti warna Api.

Di depan mereka datang Verkis Celia yang terbang dengan cepat ke arah mereka.

"Issei-kun lakukan!"

"Dimengerti!"

Swusshh!

"Hyaaa!" Blaster type Slasher miliknya menyala aura Tennochikara lalu ia menebas tubuh Verkis itu dengan cepat.

srasshh! srasshh!

"Hyaaa"

crasshhh!

Lalu Ryuuzetsu menusuk jantung dimana Pheromone Essence aktif.

Brukk!

Verkis tersebut tumbang.

Bwusshh!

syyutt!

Koneko mengeluarkan Tennochikara lalu dia melompat ke arah Kera berekor gada. Itu adalah Minorc.

Brasshh!

Dengan sekali tebasan dia berhasil membelah tubuh Minorc dari Kepala.

Dash! tep! tep! tep!

Karin berlari cepat lalu memotong-motong tubuh dimana terdapat jantung Minorc.

Swing! swing! swing!

shuufftt!

Selesai. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan memusnahkan Verkis.

.

.

Lalu di tempat Sasuke berada, Terdapat Sara yang memimpin di depan bersama Akeno yang membawa Blaster Slayer kuning miliknya.

Tepat di belakang Sara terdapat Sasuke yang terlihat tenang tidak seperti yang lainnya.

"Sebaiknya untuk kali ini kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Sasuke-kun" Kurama berkata, namun Sasuke hanya diam saja. Sebenarnya Kurama ingin tahu apa yang disembunyikan Sasuke di wajah kiri Sasuke itu. Namun meski angin di kota mati itu berhembus Rambut yang menutupi mata kiri Sasuke masih tetap tidak berpindah.

"Sebaiknya kau khawatirkan tentang dirimu juga Kurama-chan" Saralah yang menyahut. Kurama hanya dapat diam saja.

"Tetaplah Waspada!" Sasuke menginteruksi. Dengan begitu Kurama tetap fokus

Groooaarrgghhh!

Terdengar raungan ganas dari atap bangunan mirip toko. Disana terdapat Sosok Singa berbulu perak dengan ekor yang memiliki bulu Perak yang tebal seperti Gada.

"Formasi!" Sara berteriak. Dengan begitu Seluruh orang yang berada di sekitar pimpinannya berhenti untuk menghadapi Singa Bertubuh Perak tersebut. Tubuhnya mengkilap seperti kaca.

Dengan tenang Sasuke sedikit melanggar perintah dari Sara. Dia tidak segera membentuk Formasi.

"Untuk apa membentuk Formasi jika kau bisa menghabisinya seorang diri, Queen!"

"Kau mengejekku?" Sara memberikan pandangan tidak suka kepada Sasuke.

"Disana adalah Verkis rank C"

"Hanya Seekor Argenteus"

tep! tep! tep!

Sasuke melangkah hingga sejajar dengan tubuh Sara dengan tangan kiri dimasukkan di celana hitamnya.

"Jika kau tidak ingin menghabisinya biarlah aku yang menghabisinya"

"Burst!" Dengan kata kunci itu Sasuke mengeluarkan Tennochikara miliknya.

'Warna yang sama' batin Sara. Warna Biru gelap adalah warna yang saat ini terdapat pada Tennochikara Sasuke.

sreett!

Dengan berjalan ringan Sasuke merentangkan Slater miliknya ke kanan.

Blast!

Mata Akeno, Kiba, Sasuke, bahkan Sara terbuka lebar. Kali ini perubahan yang ditunjukkan Sasuke benar-benar mengejutkan.

Pasalnya Tennochikara miliknya memadat hingga membentuk bilah baru pada Slyer miliknya.

"Yaminochikara, Itulah milikku, milik Kurama adalah Hikarinochikara..."

Di dalam alat komunikasi terdengar suara Sasuke yang terdengar di telinga mereka.

syuutt!

Groaaarrgghh!

Syuutt!

Sasuke melompat tinggi ke arah Argenteus. Sedangkan Argenteus juga melompat ke arah Sasuke.

Craashhh!

Dengan sekali sayatan tubuh Argenteus beserta Core atau Pheromone Essence miliknya terbelah.

tap! syuutt!

Sasuke kembali melompat dengan tumpuan dinding. Dan kembali menapak di aspal

tap!

"Sudah kubilang tetap waspada. Dibelakang kalian terdapat Sigma Draco" Kurama dan yang lainnya kembali terfokus. Lalu mereka menoleh ke belakang.

Mata mereka semakin terbelalak. Di sana memang terdapat Sigma Draco tetapi ada 4 Ekor. Verkis itu adalah Verkis Rank A.

"cih!" Sara mendecih. Dan dia tidak segan-segan mengeluarkan mode miliknya.

"Semuanya!...Berlindung di belakangku!" Tak lama kemudian Kurama dan 2 orang lainnya berlari kecil menuju ke belakang Sara.

cklek!

Dia memegang Blasternya di depan tubuhnya kemudian dia memejamkan matanya.

"Aku adalah Athena dari Tim Avenger Nemesis. Dengan ini aku menawarkan darahku untuk membuka segel Noir..."

"...Blaster of Light..."

Burrrssstt!

Sara mengeluarkan Aura di Berserker miliknya yaitu sama dengan milik Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam melihat saja sambil mempertahankan pose cool nya jauh di belakang Sara.

" **Perfect Queen!** "

Blaastt!

Jika Sasuke memadatkan Tennochikara pada Blaster maka Sara memadatkan Tennochikara pada Armor miliknya. Selain itu Dia memiliki sayap malaikat berwarna merah yang berasal dari darahnya sendiri.

Dia benar-benar mirip Ratu meski lebih mengarah ke Ksatria. Karena Aura Blasternya membentuk Baju.

 **Note: Armor Sara saat menggunakan mode Perfect Queen berubah menjadi Armoe yang digunakan Asuna di Sword Art Online saat di Aincrad.**

Akeno, Kiba, dan Kurama benar-benar terkejut

"Sara-chan?"

Dash!

Bust!

Setelah selesai mengaktifkan itu dia melesat dengan cepat ke arah Sigma Draco yang masih berlari ke arahnya.

Brasshh!

Kedua Kaki bagian kanan salah Satu Sigma Draco Terpotong sehingga mengakibatkan Verkis tersebut tersungkur.

Grooaaarrgghhh!

'Sudah kuduga akan berisik' Batin Kiba.

"Ayo kita bantu!" Kiba tiba-tiba saja bersemangat. Kurama saling bertatap muka dengan Akeno lalu mengangguk.

"Tidak perlu!"

"Kalian hanya akan menghambatku!" Jauh di depan Sara benar-benar memiliki keceptan setara dengan Kiba. Dia berhasil melumpuhkan ketiga Sigma Draco. Ketiganya mengerang tiada habisnya.

Bughh Blarrrr!

"Akhhh!"

Namun saat menoleh ke Verkis berikutnya, Sigma Draco keempat justru menamparnya hingga terpelanting dan menabrak gedung hingga retak.

""Sara-sama!/Sara-chan!"" Akeno dan Kurama meneriakkan nama sang Queen.

"A-khu...Lenghahh..." Sara masih bisa bangkit dan dia bisa mengepakkan sayapnya untuk terbang meski harus menahan sakit di punggungnya.

"Aku akan membantu!" Kurama melesat dahulu.

"Burst!"

Bursssttt!

Dengan kata kunci yang sama dengan Sasuke Kurama mengeluarkan Tennochikara merahnya.

'Hangat, sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Uchiha Sasuke tadi benar. Hikarinochikara' Batin Sara di langit sembari mengepakkan sayapnya.

Kiba dengan cepat melesat mendahului Kurama. Akeno melesat sejajar dengan Kurama, tentunya dengan mengeluarkan Tennochikara miliknya.

Swingg

Thing! thing!

"Sayap Naginata miliknya benar-benar menyusahkan, Dia seperti Gladiator saja" Gumam Kiba sambil menangkis serangan dari sayap Sigma Draco.

"Hyaaa!" Kurama melaju lalu memotong kaki kanan bagian depan Sigma Draco.

jrasshh!

Groooaaarrgghhh!

'Yosshhh! aku bisa!' Seru Kurama dalam Hati, setelah berhasil membuat Sigma draco itu tersungkur.

Jrasshh!

Groooaaarrgghhh

Diikuti dengan Akeno yang memotong kaki depan bagian kiri Sigma Draco.

swift!

mata Sigma Draco yang lainnya teralihkan ke arah Kurama.

"Kurama!"

"eh?"

Jdankkk Blarrr!

sama seperti Sara, Kurama ikut terpental karena serangan sayap Naginta Sigma Draco meski dia menangkisnya dengan Blasternya hingga melepaskan Blasternya karena kesakitan.

"Akhhh!"

Jarak tubuhnya dan Blaster miliknya cukup jauh.

Groooaaarrgghhh!

Sigma Draco mengerang.

"Mereka telah beregenerasi!"

"cepat sekali!"

Jdankkk Blarrr!

Jdankkk Blarrr!

Sama seperti nasib Kurama, Kiba dan Akeno juga demikian.

"Aakkhh!"

"Aakkhh!"

"I-Ini berbeda dengan sebelumnya" Sara dari atas berbicara sembari menahan rasa sakitnya.

Keempat Sigma Draco pulih dalam hitungan detik. Dan mereka bangkit.

Salah satunya menuju ke arah Kurama.

"Gawat!" Sara berkata namun dia tidak bisa menggerakkan sayapnya, sepertinya ototnya kaku.

"Tidak..." Suara Kurama bergetar.

Dari kejauhan Sasuke melebarkan matanya. Tangannya gemetar, Dia seperti merasa Nostalgia dengan ini.

'Tidak, jangan hiraukan jangan hiraukan jangan hiraukan, atau kau akan tetap menjadi orang lemah' Itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke sembari memejamkan matanya.

"Aku tidak ingin mati" Kurama benar-benar ketakutan, wajahnya tidak memiliki ekspresi lain selain ekspresi ketakutan.

dam! dam! dam!

Langkah besar Sigma Draco semakin terdengar keras secara perlahan.

swish!

Naginata pada Sayap Sigma Draco itu terangkat di udara. Mata Kurama tertutup rapat karena ketakutan

'Sasuke-kun jika aku mati aku ingin berada di sampingmu' mata Kurama semakin merapat

"AKU TIDAK INGIN MATI!, SASUKE KUN!" Kurama berteriak dengan mata menutup rapat.

"BURST!"

swinggg!

Crasshh!

 **.**

 ***To Be Continued***

 **-Ending song-**

 **(Aimer-Re i am)**

 **.**

 **Preview Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Bagiku kau adalah..."**

 **.**

 **"KENAPA!?..."**

 **.**

 **"Yappari, Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, karena aku masih memiliki hati yang tersisa"**

 **.**

 **"Itu adalah mimpiku"**

 **.**

 **"Aku tidak memerlukannya"**

 **.**

 **"Verkis itu...Sebenarnya terbuat dari apa?"**

 **.**

 **"Kenapa Verkis bisa memenuhi Bumi ini...bahkan jumlahnya lebih dari 90 Trailiun..."**

 **.**

 **"Mungkinkah ada Avenger yang pernah menjadi Verkis?"**

 **.**

 **"Emngghhh! Tolong lebih lembut lagi Uchiha Sasukehh!...Ennggghhh!...Aaaakkkhhhh!"**

 **.**

 **"Ini akan berakhir dengan cepat"**

 **.**

 **"Mimpi yang sama lagi"**

 **.**

 **"Tetha Draco...Karas"**

 **.**

 **""BURST/BURST""**

 **.**

 **"Kamu menyelamatkanku..."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Yume**

 **(Dream)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kuroyuki's Note:

 **Umm Nothing...Oke Gitu aja...mohon maaf jika ada Typo dan kesalahan kesalahan yang terdapt pada cerita yang telah disampaikan. Untuk selanjutnya**

 **Review Please!**

 **Dan untuk Preview di atas jangan berpikiran kotor ya!**

 **C Y A**

•

•••

•••

 **-** **黒雪** **-**

•

•

•

 _#Kuroyuki Log Out_


	4. Chapter 4

**==*❋** **Ｋｕｒｏｙｕｋｉ** ***==**

 **.**

❋ **黒雪**

 **.**

 **Author:**

 **谷上黒雪**

 **(Kuroyuki Yagami)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _ **Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto sedangkan Charnya saya pinjam untuk waktu yang lama, Juga Char HS DxD saya pinjam Charnya untuk waktu yang lama.**_

 **WARNING:**

 _ **Female Human Kurama, OOC, Gaje, typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana, Alternate Universe, Monster, Hunter no Sekai...**_

 **Genre:**

 _ **Adventure, Action, Supernatural , Demons, Military**_

 **Rate:** _ **M**_

 **Pair:** _ **?**_

 **Author's Note** :

Wah Udah berapa lama saya tertidur ya? :v. Maa yang penting Fanfic ini terus lanjut. Meski saya telah tertinggal jauh. Dan Dengan begitu akan saya perkenalkan Verkis yang memiliki Ukuran Ultra di chapter(?) yang akan datang.

 **"Not Like Don't Read"**

 ***Happy Reading***

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

❋ **Yume❋**

 ***Dream***

 **...**

"BURST!"

swusshh

Sasuke melesat dengan cepat ke arah Sigma Draco yang akan menyabit Kurama.

swing crashh!

GROAARRGGHHH!

Karena sayatan Sasuke Sayap kiri Sigma draco tersebut terputus dari tubuhnya. Dan akhirnya membuat Verkis tersebut tak terkendali karena kesakitan.

tep!

Dankk!

Sayap tersebut terjatuh ke jalanan berupa Aspal bersamaan dengan mendaratnya tubuh Sasuke.

"Sasuke-...Kun..." Ketika membuka mata Kurama bergumam mengenai sosok yang berada di depannya. Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya.

Kini Sasuke berhadapan dengan Empat Sigma Draco. Matanya menyiratkan kebencian terhadap Verkis.

'Andai saja Sayapku ini bisa kugerakkan' Batin Sara kesusahan. Sayapnya bergetar dan akhirnya dia mendarat di atas gedung seperti Supermarket.

klek!...

Sasuke merentangkan Slayernya ke kanan

"Burst!"

Burst

Aura yang sama seperti milik Sara menguar di Blaster milik Sasuke.

'Yaminochikara' Batin Sara dari atas gedung tanpa menonaktifkan mode Perfect Queennya.

GROAARRGGHH!

GROAARRGGHH!

GROAARRGGHH!

GROAARRGGHH!

Keempat Sigma Draco mengaum keras, Dan kemudian berlari ke arah Sasuke.

Swing!

Sasuke dengan cepat memposisikan dirinya berjongkok agar tidak terbelah oleh naginata Verkis tersebut.

Swushh!

Setelah itu Sasuke melesat ke depan

Drank!

Laki-laki itu menangkis Sayatan dari Kedua Sayap salah satu Sigma Draco di hadapannya.

Burssssttt!

Aura di Blaster Sasuke membesar kemudian memadat.

GRAASSHHZZZ!

Kedua Sayap yang menyilang itu terbelah bersamaan dengan kepala pemiliknya karena tekanan yang Sasuke berikan.

Swushh!

tap!

Pemuda itu melompat ke badan Sigma Draco yang sekarat di depannya. kemudian Sasuke membalik senjatanya dan menusuk tubuh Verkis itu.

Jrasshh!

AAARRRRGGGGHHH!

Blamm!

Dengan demikian mata buas yang menyala keunguan itu kehilangan cahayanya.

'Aku dapat melihat dimana letak Inti Verkis' Batin Sasuke.

Dam! Dam!

Langkah besar mengitari tubuh Sasuke seolah-olah Pemuda tersebut tengah terkepung.

Kurama yang sedang melihatnya merasa dirinya tidak berguna dan menyusahkan saja.

'Aku harus menolongnya...' Dengan sedikit bersusah payah Kurama bangkit dan berjalan dengan langkah berat ke arah Blasternya yang tergeletak cukup jauh dari tubuhnya.

"Kurama?'' Gumam Sara dari mikrophone. Dengan begitu pandangan Sasuke teralihkan ke arah Kurama yang sedang berjalan tertatih-tatih ke arah Blaster milik perempuan itu.

Karena terlalu fokus ke arah Kurama, Sasuke terkejut akan serangan dari arah belakangnya.

Dub!

BLARRRR!

"SASUKE-KUN!..."Kurama meneriakkan nama Sasuke ketika Bola Es yang disemburkan Sigma Draco mengenai tubuh Sasuke. Kurama menghentikan langkahnya saat itu juga.

Sasuke terpelanting cukup jauh namun dia dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya

swut!

DUAARR!

Sasuke terlihat seperti duduk berjongkok di dinding. Kepulan asap mengelilinginya. Matanya menyipit sebelah karena menahan rasa sakit di bagian samping tubuhnya.

swift!

Mata Salah Satu Sigma Draco teralihkan ke arah Kurama. Jarak Kurama dan pedangnya masihlah jauh, sekitar 9 meter lagi.

"KURAMA AWAS!" Sara hanya dapat berteriak.

'Sial, tubuhku susah untuk bergerak, Pertama kalinya aku nengalami hal ini setelah sekian ratusan kali aku menggunakan mode ini' Dari dalam hati Sara menggerutu.

"Sial tubuhku terasa sakit semua" Kiba dari tadi tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Akeno ingin meraih Blasternya tetapi keadaannya juga sama seperti Kiba.

kreett!

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, matanya bertambah tajam.

swusshh

Tap!

Sasuke turun dari pijakan dan menapak di Aspal kembali.

Dash!...

tap! tap! tap!...

Kemudian dia berlari, Blaster miliknya menyala biru dan bertambah gelap. Kecepatan yang ia tunjukkan bukan lagi kekuatan manusia. Terbukti dengan Pasir yang beterbangan sekalipun lebih lambat dari langkah kaki Sasuke.

Syuutt

Crasshh!

Kecepatan yang lebih cepat dari Kiba, Dengan kecepatan itu Sasuke dapat memotong sayap kanan Sigma Draco yang mengincar Kurama.

GROOAAARRGGHH!

cklek!

Tap!

Sebelum Sayap itu jatuh di permukaan bumi, Laki-laki itu terlebih dahulu memegangnya menggunakan tangan kirinya. Dan setelah itu dia menapak di aspal.

Syuutt!

Cakaran Sigma Draco yang kehilangan sayapnya berhasil dihindari Sasuke dengan melompat ke belakang. Dan kemudian Sasuke membalasnya dengan memotong Kedua kaki depan Verkis tersebut menggunakan Sayap Sigma Draco itu sendiri dengan gaya memutar ke kiri. .

swingg!

JRAAZZZ!.

GROOAARRRGGHHH!

Sasuke melirik ke kanan,

JDANK!

Tubuhnya terpelanting ke kanan dan melewati tubuh Kurama kala Benda panjang menamlar dirinya yaitu ekor Sigma Draco, untung saja dia sempat memberikan pertahanan.

Syuut!

GGGRRRRROOOOZZZZ!

Agar tubuhnya tidak terpelanting lebih jauh lagi Sasuke menebas Aspal dengan Sayap Sigma Draco yang di balik. Dan itu mengakibatkan otot-ototnya sedikit bercahaya pendar biru karena kekuatan Vivid, Gelang milik Sasuke bercahaya di bagian intinya.

Kini tempat yang barusan dilewati oleh Sasuke hancur.

"Haahhh~...haahhh~...haahhh~...!" Sasuke sekarang benar-benar kelelahan dalam kondisi seperti itu. Setelahnya dia melepas pegangan pada sayap Sigma Draco yang masih tertancap di Aspal lalu duduk berjongkok karena kelelahan.

"Sisanya kuserahkan padamu Queen" Ujar Sasuke terdiam sambil melirik keadaan Sigma Draco yang sedang memulihkan sayapnya, terbukti dengan Uap yang keluar dari luka di bagian yang dipotong oleh Sasuke.

"Baiklah!"

Burst

Pedang Sara menyala dengan gelap, Aura yang sama dengan milik Sasuke. Tangannya Bergetar dan salah satu matanya menyipit karena menahan rasa sakit.

"Hyaaaa!"

Sara melompat dari atas gedung dan kemudian menusukkan Blaster miliknya dengan kecepatan luar biasa ke tubuh Draco yang cacat tersebut.

BLARRR!

Darah memuncrat ke segala arah bahkan sampai mengenai wajah Sasuke dan Kurama. Kurama mengelap Darah Sigma Draco menggunakan tangannya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam saja sembari melihat Sigma Draco yang tersisa. Saat itu juga dia menonaktifkan tennochikara miliknya.

Bwusshh!

"Selanjutnya adalah giliranku" Kata Kurama sembari memegang Blasternya lalu melirik Sigma Draco yang mendekati tempat jatuhnya Sara.

"Burst"

Aura merah darah keluar dari pedang Kurama. dan menyelimuti pedang itu dengan aura tipis.

Clingg!

Cahaya ungu bercahaya di inti gelang Kurama.

Kurama memandang verkis tersebut kemudian menebaskan pedangnya dari kiri ke kanan.

Burst!

Dan seketika Aura itu membesar, namun bukanlah Merah darah, melainkan merah bercahaya bercampur dengan titik-titik cahaya ikut menyelimuti pedang itu seperti percikkan api yang membakar kayu kering.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Dia melihat ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Kurama.

tep! tep! tep!...

Perempuan itu berlari...

Dalam jarak dekat Kurama menusukkan Blaster miliknya ke perut samping kanan Sigma Draco.

Jrasshh!

GROAARRRGGGHHH...

Sigma Draco yang kesakitan tersebut memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat untuk mengayunkan ekor mengerikan miliknya.

syuutt...

swing!

Namun Kurama terlebih dahulu melompat sebelum Ekor tajam Verkis itu terayun.

ketika akan mendarat Kurama menebas tubuh samping kiri Sigma Draco dengan tebasan Vertikal.

Graassssshhhh!...

GROAARRRGGHH!

Tap!

Akhirnya kakinya menapak di permukaan aspal.

Swing!

Gadis itu kemudian menebas dengan gerakan memutar di kaki bagian belakang Sigma Draco.

Dramm!

Sigma Draco itupun Terkapar disana.

syuutt!

Jrasshh!

Ketika ekor tajam milik Sigma Draco itu terayun, Kurama berhasil memotongnya dengan sayatan ke atas.

"Kurama?" Gumam Sasuke terkagum. Bukan itu saja yang ditunjukkan di wajahnya, dia terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan Kurama. Dia bukanlah Kurama yang dikenal Sasuke selama ini.

'Dia bukanlah Kurama' Batin Sara melotot ke arah Kurama dari atas tubuh Sigma Draco yang sudah di habisinya. Mode Perfect Queen miliknya telah sepenuhnya lenyap.

"Kuat sekali" Kiba terperangah melihat apa yang baru saja di lihatnya. Akeno menggetarkan matanya kagum, kagum akan keanggunan Kurama saat bertarung

Sringg!

Mungkin karena marah si Sigma Draco merenggangkan sayapnya.

Swing!

Drank! sreett!

Sayap kirinya menyayat Kurama, namun Gadis itu lihai dan bisa menangkis serangan itu meski terdorong beberapa meter kesamping.

Kini Kurama berada di depan sedikit menyerong ke kiri dari wajah Sigma Draco. Sigma Draco itu pun membuka mulutnya saat melihat si gadis berambut merah.

Swuuffffssssssshhhhhh...

Cahaya putih menyatu di dalam mulut Sigma Draco dan menyatu membentuk kristal es secara cepat.

BLAST!

Verkis evolusi dari Draco tersebut menembakkan peluru Kristal Es tersebut ke arah objek sasarannya.

'Kurama!' Sasuke menggenggam erat gagang Blaster miliknya.

"Burst" Dengan pelan Sasuke mengucap kata kunci itu. Seketika aura biru gelap menyelimuti bilah Slayer miliknya.

Bola Kristal itu semakin dekat dengan Kurama.

Swing!

DUARRR!

Kurama menebas Kristal itu, namun justru karena tebasan Kurama bola itu meledak dan menyebabkan Gadis itu terlempar.

"KURAMA-CHAN!/KURAMA-SAN!/HIME-SAMA!" Sara, Kiba, dan Akeno meneriakkan nama Kurama kala gadis berambut merah itu terlempar.

Blannkk!

Kurama berkali-kali tergulung-gulung beberapa kali di aspal dan akhirnya dia berhenti secara tengkurap dengan penuh luka fisik.

"uhukk!"

Dari mulutnya keluar cairan merah kental yang membuat keadaannya semakin buruk

"Sakit Sekali" matanya melotot saat melihat cairan kental berwarna merah keluar dari mulutnya,

'tidak mungkin...Aku berdarah?...' lantas dia menutupinya dengan tangan kirinya.

.

GGRRRRRRGGGHHHH...

Sigma Draco tersebut telah pulih seperti sedia kala.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian memandang Kurama dengan prihatin.

Setelahnya dia memandang Sigma Draco yang telah pulih tersebut dengan pandangan datar, seolah-olah sudah cukup baginya untuk bermain-main.

"Permainan akan segera berakhir" Ujarnya.

Cklek!

Sasuke memasang kuda-kuda bertarung, dia memposisikan Slayernya di samping pinggang kanannya dengan ujung terbalik yaitu ujungnya menghadap ke belakang. Pandangannya lurus ke arah Objek sasarannya.

Dash!

Tap! Tap! Tap!...Dia kembali berlari dengan cepat.

Zwusshhh!...

Sigma Draco itu menoleh ke arah kanan dimana Sasuke dengan cepat melesat ke arahnya.

Swing!

Brashhh!

Kepala Verkis tersebut pecah ketika Sasuke menebas kepalanya dengan tebasan vertikal.

Blamm!

Tubuh Sigma Draco tersebut terguling karena kehilangan keseimbangan sebab kepalanya telah terbelah menjadi dua bagian.

tap!

Sasuke menapak di aspal.

"Dengan Begini..." Pemuda itu merentangkan pedangnya ke atas menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"eh?!"

Matanya terbelalak ketika ekor Sigma Draco telah berada di atasnya.

Blaarrrr!

Dengan sigap Sasuke melompat kebelakang sebelum ekor tersebut mengenainya.

.

"Aku harus menolongnya!..." Dari mikrophone terdengar suara serak Kurama. Sasuke menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Kurama bangkit dengan bertumpu pada Slayer miliknya.

"Jangan Memaksakan diri, Kurama-chan!...Kau hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri!" Sara berteriak khawatir. Bisa dibilang keadaan Kurama jauh lebih parah dari pada dirinya.

"Meskipun begitu, aku akan bertarung" Dia menegakkan dirinya, lalu Kurama memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Burst!"

Pedangnya menyala terang seperti sebelumnya

Sasuke melihat keadaan Kurama begitu buruk merasa miris.

"tch, Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu Kurama!" Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya untuk Kurama.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan beristirahat sebelum verkis itu terkalahkan"

Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya di gagang Blaster miliknya sembari memandang Kurama khawatir.

DUARRR!

Sasuke merasa ada ledakan di samping tubuhnya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya karena merasa ada darah yang memuncrat ke arahnya.

"Dasar Bodoh! kau lupa akan kata-katamu tadi untuk tetap waspada! Dasar Uchiha!" Sara terlihat menodongkan Blaster miliknya ke arah Verkis yang ada di sebelah Sasuke yang sedang kesakitan karena kehilangan kaki kanannya.

'Dia...menembakkan Tennochikara?' Batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya mengenai apa yang dilakukan Sara barusan.

"Cepat Akhiri!" Sara memerintah Sasuke namun Sasuke masih terdiam membisu dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

srrrrezzzz~

Secara tiba-tiba pandangan Sasuke semuanya berwarna ungu dan berbeda tempat dengan tempat yang dipandangnya saat ini. Pandangannya berubah-ubah antara aspal berwarna hitam di bawahnya dengan api ungu yang membakar sesuatu.

Matanya melotot kaget

Brukk!

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berlutut dengan tangan kirinya menyentuh mata kirinya yang tertutupi poni rambut hitamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Segera Akhiri!" Sara sampai-sampai berkeringat karena berteriak.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat" ucap Sasuke mengeratkan gigi-giginya.

"Apa yang kau-"

"Kuserahkan sisanya pada kalian" ujar Sasuke lagi.

"Untuk sekarang aku tidak bisa bertarung" katanya lagi.

Melihat keadaan rekan-rekannya tidak mungkin untuk mengalahkan Sigma Draco.

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang mengalahkannya"

Wusshh!

Tap! tap! tap!

Kurama lah yang berlari ke arah Sigma Draco yang telah memulihkan kakinya.

'Jika Sara-chan bisa melepaskan kekuatan Tennochikara maka aku pasti juga bisa!'

Kurama menarik Blasternya ke belakang.

klek!

BLASST!

Dengan hentakan ke depan dengan cepat Kurama melepaskan kekuatan Blaster.

BLAAARRR!

kekuatan itu mengenai kepala Sigma Draco. Pupil mata Kurama perlahan-lahan seperti tertarik ke atas-bawah dan membentuk pupil vertikal.

'Aku bisa melihatnya...Pheromone Essence..'

Swinggg!

Kurama menunduk agar tidak terkena tebasan mematikan dari sayap Sigma Draco, dengan begitu dia kehilangan beberapa helai rambutnya.

Dashh!.

"Sudah berakhir!"

Dia melompat ringan dan menusuk leher Sigma Draco.

"Buster!"

BLAAARRZZZZZZ!

Tubuh Sigma Draco Berlubang karena tekanan kekuatan Kurama.

tap!

Bruukk!

Kurama menapak di Aspal, dan tubuh Sigma Draco telah ambruk dengan mata yang tidak menyala.

Sasuke masih di tempat.

tep! tep! tep!...Dengan berlari kecil Kurama mendatangi Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

kemudian Kurama memegang tangan kanan Sasuke yang sedang memegang Blaster, namun matanya membulat sempurna karena melihat sesuatu yang aneh baginya.

Sreeezzzz~

sett! .

Dia pun melepas pegangan tangannya daro tangan Sasuke.

'Apa itu tadi?'

"Kurama? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Akhirnya suara Laki-laki itu keluar, namun itu membuat Kurama bingung.

"Kenapa?...Aku telah mengalahkan Sigma Draco barusam tadi.." Jawab Kurama.

"mengalahkan?" Lantas Sasuke melirik sesuatu yang tergeletak di belakang Kurama.

"Ah...Begitu ya..."

Pemuda tersebut berdiri dan diikuti oleh Kurama yang mensejajarkan dirinya di depan Sasuke.

'Ada yang aneh' Batin Kurama memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Are?" Gadis itu merasakan tubuhnya lemas dan mulai kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

Grebb!

Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Kurama. Darah merembes keluar dari mulut gadis itu, mata Kurama setengah menutup.

Sasuke merasa ada cairan berada di telapak tangannya. Ketika melihat ada apa yang berada di telapak tangannya Sasuke melebarkan matanya, ternyata itu darah Kurama.

"Kurama, kau .." Kurama hanya tersenyum saja lalu dia tidak sadarkan diri.

Matahari telah berada di atas kepala.

.

'

Di lorong bawah tanah terlihat sekelompok manusia tengah bersembunyi sembari berwaspada.

"Untuk saat ini Kita akan beristirahat mengenai kondisi kalian yang sangat buruk ini" Usul Akeno.

"Baiklah, kita akan mencari tempat persembunyian sementara" Balas Sara sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia melihat Kurama tengah terlelap di depan tubuh Sasuke yang sedang duduk. Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar saja saat memperhatikan gadis yang sedang terlelap di depannya.

Di bawahnya terdapat Blaster Kurama yang sengaja di perban. Karena jika seorang Avenger memegang atau menyentuh Blaster yang bukan miliknya orang tersebut darahnya dihisap oleh Blaster tersebut, dan ada juga yang terinfeksi, lalu tidak dapat mengeluarkan Tennochikara secara permanen.

"Ayo" Kiba memberi kode untuk pergi.

Mereka Keluar dari persembunyian yang tidak aman itu dan berlari kecil mencari persembunyian yang lebih layak.

Setelah itu mereka berjalan menyusuri depan bangunan dan bersembunyi di reruntuhan supaya tidak terlihat mencolok dengan Sasuke berada di belakang tengah menggendong tubuh Kurama dengan gaya bridal

"Menunduk" Sara berbisik dan memberi kode menunduk. Lantas mereka bersembunyi di balik mobil dan di semak-semak

Darm! Darm! Darm!...

Groaarrgghhh! Groarrgghh!..

Terlihat sekawanan Venomous melintasi jalanan,

'Mereka banyak sekali' Batin Kiba. Lebih dari 30 ekor berada di jalanan.

"Kiba" Sasuke memanggil pemuda di depannya. Kiba pun menoleh ke belakang.

Saat menoleh kebelakang Kiba mendapati kaki Sasuke saja, ternyata Sasuke telah berdiri sambil memanggul Blaster miliknya

"Sasuke-kun apa yang kau lakukan?!". Tanya Kiba setengah berbisik.

"Tolong...Jaga tubuh Kurama" Kiba hanya dapat terperangah.

Wushh!

Tap!

Venomous-Venomous itu melirik ke arah manusia yang tengah berdiri di depan mereka.

Groooaaarrgghh!...

Groooaarrgghh!...

Grrooooaaarrgghh!...

Sekawanan Verkis itu mengaum keras.

Sara dan Akeno pun kaget karena Auman keras Venomous. Verkis hanya mengaum saat menemui mangsanya.

lantas mereka melihat ke arah seseorang di hadapan Venomous.

"Uchiha! apa yang kau lakukan!, ingin mati kah?!" Sara berbisik lewat microphone.

"Aku hanya membukakan jalan untuk kalian" Balas Sasuke di microphone.

"Tapi kamu nanti bisa mati Sasuke-kun!" Akeno menyahut.

"Tenang saja Senpai. Aku bukanlah manusia yang akan mati semudah itu..."

"Ketika mereka mulai menyerangku kalian larilah!..." Sasuke menyiapkan Blaster miliknya.

tet!

Sasuke mematikan sambungan microphone miliknya.

"Aku bukanlah manusia..."

set!

Kaki kirinya maju ke depan.

GGRRRRRROOOOOAAAARRGGGHHH...

Darm! Darm! Darm!...

Mereka mulai bergerak

Sasuke memandang sekawanan Venomous dengan pandangan datar.

"Uchiha...Sasuke..." Gumam Sara dengan mata bergetar. Sepertinya dia pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya.

'Muku' tangannya mengepal erat.

"LARILAH!" Sasuke berteriak. Itu menyadarkan Sara yang tengah melamun.

Drap! Drap! Drap!..

Dash...Tap! Tap! Tap! ...

Sasuke dan Para Venomous Berlari dari arah yang berlawanan.

Sembari berlari Sasuke merentangkan pedangnya

srrret!

Saat berjarak 7 meter Sasuke mengerem laju tubuhnya dengan menggunakan kaki kirinya.

set!

kaki kanannya bergerak ke belakang lalu Dia menebaskan Blaster miliknya dengan gerakan memutar ke kanan.

Jringgg!

Dalam satu sayatan bisa menebas 2 ekor venomous.

swushh tep!

Sasuke melompat ke belakang untuk menghindari gigitan Venomous yang datang.

Sara dari kejauhan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan. Diapun memandang kedua rekannya yang mengangguk. Dia juga memandang Kurama yang terlelap.

"Aku akan membawa Kurama-chan, Kiba kau bawa Blaster milik Kurama-chan"

"Baiklah" Balas Kiba dengan senang hati.

Lagi, sebelum pergi Sara menatap Pertarungan Sasuke. Satu per satu venomous yang datang di hancurkan oleh Sasuke.

'Semoga kau tidak bernasib sama dengan dia Uchiha Sasuke.'

"Ayo Semuanya" Sara pun Berlari sambil membawa tubuh Kurama.

.

Jrasshh!

Sasuke menusuk tepat di jantung Venomous.

Swing!

wush tep!

Dia mencabut Blaster nya, kemudian melompat kebelakang.

'Benar-benar seperti tidak ada habisnya, kalau begini aku...'

"Burst!" Aura biru gelap terpancar di bilah Slayer miliknya.

Dash!

Dia melaju kembali ke se kawanan Venomous tersebut.

'Apakah..Semua ini hanya mimpi?'

.

Banyak Verkis yang melintasi jalan dan di atas bangunan namun, dengan bersembunyi dari bangunan ke bangunan maka Sara dan yang lainnya tidak akan bisa ditemukan oleh Verkis.

Mereka kini berada di dalam sebuah toko seperti Kedai, Sara memangku kepala Kurama.

"Aku melihat sekitar 70 meter lagi ada sebuah Hotel, mungkin itu masih bisa digunakan. Kita kesana" Kata Sara saat melihat bangunan bertuliskan 'Shirasaya Hotel' . Dulunya Shirasaya Hotel adalah Hotel yang dikhususkan untuk bersinggahnya Avenger dan Tentara Ventus.

"Baiklah kita kesana"

"Tunggu dulu, Di sana juga ada 3 Draco. Jika hanya kalian berdua yang melawan mereka maka kalian akan kesulitan. Dan jika aku ikut bertarung maka itu sama saja memberi tubuh Kurama-chan pada mereka" Jelas Sara.

"Lagi pula Punggungku masih terasa kaku karena terlalu sering menggunakan teknik Perfect Queen...Tak kusangka ada efek yang seperti ini" ucapnya dengan tangan kirinya menyentuh punggungnya.

"Hanya waktu yang menentukan kita saat ini, Kita hanya perlu menunggu Draco-Draco itu pergi.

Darm! Darm! Darm!

Terdengar langkah berat mula terdengar.

"Semuanya menunduk!" Perintah Sara. Mereka Segera menundukkan kepala mereka agar keberadaan mereka tidak terlihat oleh Draco yang sedang menyusuri jalan.

'Mereka lama sekali' Batin Akeno kesal. Ya, langkah Draco sangat santai seperti keong yang sedang merayap.

'Jika begini terus maka...'

"Sekarang adalah giliranku ya" Akeno tersenyum. Kedua rekannya pun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Akeno-san?" Kiba tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Akeno.

"Sama seperti Sasuke-kun, aku akan memancing Draco-Draco itu" Akeno mulai Berdiri sambil membawa Blaster miliknya.

"Jangan ceroboh Akeno kau bisa mati!"

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku Queen?, Aku adalah Pendeta Petir, mana mungkin aku bisa mati hanya karena Verkis Ranking B?" Akeno memberi tanggapan.

"Kembali ke tempatmu Akeno!, ini adalah Perintah!" Akeno hanya tersenyum dengan perintah yang diberikan oleh Sara.

Syuutt Tap!

Akeno sudah berada di jalanan. lalu berlari ke arah 3 Draco di sana.

"Hora! Kejar aku Draco yang perkasa!" Akeno mengalihkan pandangan Draco sehingga Draco itu memperhatikan Akeno yang lewat.

Grooaarrgghh!...

Groaaarrrrgghh!...

Grooaaarrggghh!...

Darm! Darm! Darm!

Lantas ketiga Draco tersebut mengejar Akeno yang semakin manjauh dari Sara dan Kiba.

"Tch, Jangan Sampai mati Akeno!"

 _"Siap Queen"_ Dari microphone Akeno menjawab.

"Ayo Kiba!".

Tap! Tap! Tap!...

Mereka berdua pun berlari dan Sara membawa tubuh Kurama dan Blaster miliknya yang terlihat Berat namun ringan bagi Sara.

Mereka Berdua berlari menyusuri jalanan.

Tap! tap! tap!

.

'Sedikit lagi!' Batin Kiba.

Teps!

Mereka pun Akhirnya sampai di gerbang, Gerbangnya terbuka, mereka berdua langsung memasuki halaman.

tap! tap! tap!

Ketika sudah sampai di depan pintu, pintu tersebut terlihat sudah hancur.

"Yuuto tetap waspada!"

"Hai'.."

Mereka berdua memasuki hotel tersebut.

"Venonomous"

Dan benar saja di dalamnya ada 2 Venomous.

"Yuuto Habisi!"

"Baiklah!"

Swushh!

Crashh! Crasshh!

Dengan kecepatan seorang Kiba Yuuto kedua Verkis itu bisa dihabisi sampai ke Pheromone Essence nya.

Kiba nengambil kunci lalu menuju ke lantai atas.

.

.

Bwushh!

Tennochikara di Blaster Sasuke menghilang. Di sekitarnya lebih dari 100 Venomous telah hancur inti kehidupannya. Bukan hanya itu saja, Di sekitar Sasuke terdapat salju hitam yang turun dari langit membasahi bajunya dan tubuh Venomous-Venomous yang telah menjadi mayat itu.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu dengan tangan kiri yang memegang lengan kanannya.

.

.

"Lambat!" Sara telah kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Bersabarlah Queen" Kiba menuturinya.

"Mana aku bisa sabar ini sudah 20 menit lebih tapi mereka tidak kunjung terlihat!" Dari balkon Sara mondar-mandir dan sesekali melihat jam tangan di tangan kirinya yang mulus.

"Jika kamu seperti itu terus maka kau akan ditemukan oleh Verkis" Dari dalam Ruangan Kiba mencoba memperingati Sara.

"Aku ada disini untuk memberi tanda pada Uchiha dan Akeno. Jika tidak begini mereka tidak tahu keberadaan kita, terutama Uchiha itu"

"Huhhhh~..." Sepertinya Kiba mulai lelah berurusan dengan Sara.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar" Sara melangkah ke arah Blaster miliknya yang bersandar di pojokan dinding.

Cklek!

Greb!

.

Sara menuruni tangga dengan pelan, dan dia sedikit terkejut dengan adanya seseorang yang menaiki tangga berlawanan dengan arahnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Dimana Kurama?" Ucap Sasuke memandangi Sara. Tangan kirinya menutupi tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menyeret Blasternya.

"Dia sedang beristirahat"

"Begitu ya"

tep! tep! tep!

Sriiinngggggg!

Suara deringan Baja terdengar karena Blaster Sasuke yang diseret. Sara hanya dapat diam saja sambil melihat Sasuke yang melewatinya begitu saja.

'Dari mana dia tahu jika Kami ada disini?'

"Yo Queen!" Terdengar suara dari bawah, disana ada Akeno yang tanpa luka sedikitpun menaiki tangga.

'Mungkin dari Akeno' Batinnya.

"Ya" Balas Sara, lantas mereka berdua pun menaiki tangga bersama.

.

.

Cklekk!

Pintu ruangan dibuka oleh Sara, kemudian Sara dan Akeno masuk duluan, diikuti oleh Sasuke.

Ketiga rekannya memandang Sasuke yang terlihat aneh. Bagaimana tidak?. Bajunya penuh dengan darah kering dan semacam air hitam membasahi rambut dan pundaknya, Apa lagi dengan tangan kiri yang memegang tangan kanannya yang terlihat menyembunyikan luka.

"Apa-Apaan cara memandang kalian itu?" Sasuke merasa ada yang ganjil.

"Tidak, hanya saja Aku heran kenapa kau memegang tanganmu yang tidak terluka itu?" Sara menyahut. Jika ada yang terluka maka biasanya terdapat darah yang mengalir

"Oh, hanya kram saja"

Pandangan Sasuke mulai mengabur.

Brukk!

"Uchiha!/Sasuke-kun!" Sara dan yang lainnya tentu saja terkejut dengan ambruknya tubuh Sasuke secara tiba-tiba. Di tangan kanannya terdapat bekas gigitan yang membiru.

"eh?" Sara memeriksa tangan Sasuke

"Ini...Racun Venomous!".

Kiba mencari sesuatu yang hilang darinya

"Sial! Vaksinnya hilang saat aku terkapar melawan Sigma Draco tadi"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Jika begini maka Sasuke-kun akan mati!" Akeno terlihat panik.

Kini mata Sasuke tertutup sempurna.

.

.

.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Terima Ini!"

Swing!

Crashhh!

Seekor Argenteous Kehilangan sebagian tubuhnya beserta Intinya karena tebasan seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat dengan Blaster type Slasher berwarna merah.

"Kita berhasil, Rias-Senpai!"

"Kerja bagus Issei"

"Arigatou!"

drrrtt! drrrttt!

Tiba-tiba Gadis berambut merah itu merasakan getaran di dalam tas kecil di pinggangnya.

"Semuanya tetap waspada!"

"Hai! " Ketiga Membernya membalas dengan semangat. Sementara seorang perempuan yang berambut putih memndang Rias.

Lantas dia membuka resleting tasnya, dan mengeluarkan ponsel.

"Moshi-Moshi!"

 _"Darurat!"_

"Akeno?"

 _"Saat ini Avenger Genesis Alpha Lumpuh,...Sara, Sasuke-kun dan Kurama-chan sekarang cedera!"_

"Apa?!"

"Sekarang kau ada dimana? kami akan segera menyusul"

 _"..."_

"Baiklah"

Dengan begitu pembicaraan lewat media ponsel mereka terputus.

"Ada apa Rias?" Ryuuzetsu Bertanya.

"Genesis Alpha Lumpuh, Kita akan ke tempat Peristirahatan Genesis Alpha"

"Dimana?"

"Hotel Avenger lama...Shirasaya Hotel, letaknya sekitar sebelah Utara dari posisi kita saat ini"

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang perempuan berambut merah membuka matanya. Yang ia lihat adalah silaunya cahaya penerangan di ruangan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Nada bicaranya seperti bergumam.

Kemudian dia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Ini dimana?" Dia memandang sekeliling tapi dia merasa ada sesuatu di sebelah kanannya.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun?" Dia melihat Sasuke berbaring di ranjang yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Konbanwa Kurama-san" Di sebelah ranjang Sasuke sebelah kanan terdapat Kiba yang sedang bersantai di atas ranjang.

"Kiba?"

"Kita sedang berada di Hotel Peristirahatan Avenger yang lama...Di Shirasaya Hotel... Aku masih heran kenapa Listrik di sini masih bisa menyala" Kiba menjawab.

Kurama hanya diam saja

"Sasuke-kun telah menyelamatkan kita meski dia harus mengorbankan tubuhnya" Mata Kurama terbelalak.

"Apa katamu?!" Kurama tentu saja sedikit emosi.

"Tangan kanannya tekena gigitan Venomous, Jadi sekarang dia terkena Racun, dan Paralyze. Dan perkiraan sampai besok dia tidak bisa bertarung. " Kiba berkata dengan serius.

"Sasuke-kun" Kurama terlihat sedih.

"Untuk Sekarang kau hanya harus tidur. Aku ditugaskan oleh Rias-Senpai untuk mengawasi Adiknya dan Sasuke-kun dari Verkis yang sedang mencari mangsa." Kiba bangun dari acara bersantainya lalu berjalan ke arah Saklar untuk mematikan Saklar tersebut.

"Baiklah, Oyasuminasai" Kurama melanjutkan istirahatnya.

"Oyasumi" Jawab Kiba, Lalu dia duduk di atas ranjang, kemudian Kiba menengok ke arah Sasuke.

'Apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungi kalian berdua, karena kalian adalah timku, Dan Sasuke-kun...Terimakasih karena telah menolongku 7 tahun yang lalu. Sebagai Balas budiku aku pasti akan melindungi semua hal tentangmu...'

Di dalam ingatan seorang Kiba terdapat seorang Anak berumur 10 tahun berambut kuning tengah babak belur tetapi di depannya terdapat anak seumuranya merentangkan kedua tangannya seperti tidak ada yang boleh melewatinya meski tubuhnya terluka dan berdarah-darah di bagian perut kanannya.

Saat mengingat itu kiba merasa nostalgia, Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik kaosnya.

Sebuah kalung berbentuk segi enam bertuliskan 'Yuki' di pinggirnya dan di tengahnya terdapat Nubes Essence.

'Mungkin Karena kau telah mati 1 bulan yang lalu kau tidak mengingatku"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya beberapa orang berkumpul di 1 ruangan. Mereka berasal dari tim Genesis Alpha dan Betha. Mereka berbincang-bincang riang.

"Kurama bagaimana keadaanmu?" Rias bertanya kepada adiknya

"Hmm...Agak mendingan tapi..." Kurama melirik ke arah Sasuke yang belum terbangun.

"Padahal ini sudah siang" Gadis itu terlihat khawatir.

Beberapa detik kemudian Nubes Essence di pergelangan tangan kanannya menyala.

"Sasuke-kun?" Akeno dan orang-orang di sekitarnya terkejut.

Nubes Essence tersebut menyala dalam beberapa detik.

Mata Sasuke pun akhirnya terbuka.

"Syukurlah" Kurama menangis terharu. Sesekali mengusap air matanya.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?...Dan kenapa kau menangis Kurama?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa menoleh ke arah manapun.

"Hanya 1 hari," Akeno menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Bukankah Kurama-cham menangis karena mengkhawatirkanmu Sasuke-kun?" Rias menambahi.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Uchiha-kun?" Sara yang bersedekap di pintu melontarkan pertanyaan. Sara kini mengenakan Kaos berwarna merah berlengan pendek.

"Buruk, tubuhku mati rasa dan tidak dapat kugerakkan. " Balas Sasuke.

'Jadi begitu ya efek racun Venomous' Batin Sara. Rambut Sara kini dikuncir bersama helaian rambut di kanan dan kiri pipinya. (Seperti di Naruto The Movie :The Lost Tower).

"Baiklah, Sekarang hanya menunggu Paralyze di tubuh Sasuke-kun hilang. Kami akan membereskan Verkis di Sekitar" Rias Menyiapkan pasukannya.

"Issei, untuk saat ini kau istirahat saja, Biar kami berempat yang akan membereskan semut-semut itu" Rias menambahi.

"Arigatou Rias-Senpai"

"Baiklah, Ayo Ryuuzetsu" Ryuuzetsu hanya mengangguk.

"Issei disini banyak Cewek cantik, jika kau berselingkuh maka..." Karin membenarkan kacamata miliknya yang akan melorot.

"Mengerti?" Issei mengangguk paham, Dia mengerti maksud Karin, yang artinya kebanggaannya akan dipatahkan olehnya.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu"

tep! tep! tep!

Mereka berempat keluar dari ruangan.

"Sepertinya kau cukup akrab dengan sepupu ku ya Hyodou Issei-kun" Berbeda dengan tatapan yang sering dipancarkan untuk Sasuke, Sara tersenyum lembut kepada Issei.

"Begitulah" Issei hanya canggung.

"Aku..." Tiba-tiba Sasuke mulai berbicara.

"Aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Kurama...Bisakah kalian tinggalkan kami berdua?"

Akeno yang dari tadi hanya diam dia mengangguk.

"Semuanya ayo kita keluar!" Dengan ceria Akeno mengajak semuanya untuk keluar dari ruangan.

.

Dalam beberapa detik Pintu kamar tertutup rapat.

"Na Kurama"

"hmm?"

"Bagimu aku ini apa?" Kurama hanya tersenyum

"Bagiku kamu adalah..."

"...Takdirku" itulah jawaban Kurama.

"Takdir dapat berubah kapan saja" Balas Sasuke.

"Meski begitu aku tidak ingin merubah takdir itu" Kurama membalas.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau salah satu dari kita mati suatu hari nanti?"

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun berbicara seperti itu?"

"Karena ini Takdir" Arah Pembicaraan ini semakin tidak menentu. Keduanya terdiam dan tenggelam dalan pikiran masing-masing.

"...Sebelum kita mati Setidaknya aku ingin kita menikah dan memiliki penerus untuk melanjutkan keinginan kita" Kurama menjawabnya dengan rasional. Sasuke terperangah bahkan dia tidak menyangka jawaban Kurama benar-benar merasuk ke hatinya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat kemudian membukanya kembali.

"Bagaimana jika takdir yang ingin kau miliki hilang di depan matamu sebelum kau miliki?...Apakah kau akan ikut menghilang bersama takdir itu?" Mata kurama melebar. Dia membayangkan Sasuke terbunuh oleh Draco.

"Sebelum itu terjadi Aku akan membunuhmu"

"eh?!"

Sasuke bangkit dan mengambil Blaster miliknya yang bersandar di dinding. Sepertinya dia telah pulih dari paralyze.

cklek!

Sringgg!

Laki-laki itu menyeret blasternya menuju ke arah Kurama.

"Kamu pasti bercanda kan Sasuke-kun?" Kurama tampak ketakutan.

"kenapa?...kenapa kamu melakukan hal ini? "Sasuke tetap dalam niatnya

"KENAPA!?..." Kurama berteriak dan kembali meneteskan air matanya

"Karena kau adalah Cahayaku"

"Karena kau sangat menyilaukan"

"Karena kau aku memiliki perasaan"

"Karena kau aku ingin mati"

"Untuk itulah aku ingin hidup dan menjadi alat yang sebenarnya"

"Jika kau ingin hidup maka bunuhlah tak perduli jika itu adalah manusia sekalipun , itulah yang pernah kukatakan padamu"

"maka lakukanlah" Sasuke mengangkat tinggi-tinggi Blaster miliknya dengan 1 tangan.

"Mustahil, Mustahil aku melakukannya padamu"

"Burst! Yami no Chikara"

Burst!

Tercipta energi berwarna biru dan semakin menggelap.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga kau akan mati" Tak ada respon dari Kurama, Dia hanya menunduk di atas ranjang dengan kaki yang terlipat ke belakang. kedua tangannya meremas selimut.

"3"

tes

Air mata Kurama terjatuh dan membasahi punggung tangannya.

"2"

Mata Sasuke terpejam, Dia tidak ingin melihat wajah sedih Kurama lagi sebelum kematiannya.

Wajah Kurama terangkat,

"1"

Grebb!

cklang!

Tiba-tiba Kurama memeluk Sasuke, pemuda itu hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya. Pedangnya terjatuh, tentu saja Resonance antar Nubes Essence terhenti.

Tubuh Sasuke Ambruk di ranjang yang sebelummnya ia tiduri dengan Kurama di atas tubuhnya.

"AKU MASIH NENCINTAIMU!...ITULAH ALASANKU TIDAK BISA MEMBUNUHMU!*hiks* ...Dan aku juga tidak ingin mati! *hiks*..." Sasuke terkejut, sepertinya perasaan Kurama telah merasuk ke dalam hati Sasuke.

"Daisuki-desu...baka..."

"Kurama kau..."

'Aku memang bodoh' Batin Sasuke. Lantas Dia membalas pelukan Kurama

"Yappari, Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, karena aku masih memiliki hati yang tersisa"

"Aku ingin hidup bersamamu selamanya..." Kurama berkata

"...Itu adalah mimpiku"

"Aku akan mewujudkan mimpimu, Kurama" Sasuke tersenyum senang . Beberapa saat kemudian mereka berdua melepaskan pelukan mereka masing-masing.

"Apakah kau sudah lega?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tersenyum. Kurama merasa senang kembali ketika dia melihat senyum itu lagi.

"hmm".

"Aku akan membuatkan teh untukmu, tunggulah sebentar" Kurama berusaha bangkit dari atas tubuh Sasuke.

greb!

Pemuda tersebut menangkap tangan kanan Kurama.

"Aku tidak memerlukannya"

"kenapa?"

"Aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama lagi disini"

Sasuke mengambil Blasternya lagi dan menyandarkan ke dinding.

"umm...Baiklah"

Selanjutnya mereka berdua duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan berdekatan. Sepertinya keadaan menjadi canggung.

"Apakah kau bisa berjanji kepadaku?"

"Apa itu?"

Sasuke memegang tangan kiri Kurama dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya

"Saat berada di pertarungan kau harus berada di sampingku dan ketika aku kehilangan kesadaranku saat pertarungan terjadi sentuhlah tangan kirimu ke tangan kananku. Dengan begitu aku akan kembali ke kesadaranku. Ingatlah itu!"

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang hal kedua, tapi aku berjanji"

"Simpel saja, seperti saat ini yang kulakukan" Kurama menatap tangan kirinya yang dipegang Sasuke.

"Begitu ya, aku menger..."

*cup*

Sasuke mengecup kening Kurama

"...ti" Kurama melanjutkan perkataannya yang belum terselesaikan.

Brakk!

Terdengar pintu yang terbuka dengan keras.

"Kurama! Apa yang ter-...eh?!" Terlihat Sara pelaku pendobrakan pintu.

"A...-A...Ap..." Sara dengan wajah bersemu merah terlihat tergagap saat melihat Sasuke tengah mencium kening Kurama.

Mengetahui ada yang melihat perbuatannya Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kurama, lalu melihat Sara yang tengah merona begitu pula dengan Kurama.

"Eh?! Sa-Sara-chan?, apa yang kamu lakukan disana?" Kurama melontarkan pertanyaannya kepada sang Queen.

"Ah...i-itu...etto...Aku merasakan kekuatan Tennochikara milik Uchiha dan Terdengar suara keras seperti dentingan baja yang terjatuh...ja-jadi aku segera datang kesini...Kipikir ada verkis yang menyerang dari Jendela..." Itulah Alasan yang diutarakan Sara meski sedikit tergagap.

"Oh, begitu ya...Tidak ada apa-apa..."

"Tadi Sasuke-kun hanya mengetes kemampuan Tennochikara miliknya dan tiba-tiba dia terjatuh...ahahaha..." Kurama terpaksa berbohong terhadap Sara karena tidak ingin ada masalah yang terlalu serius antara Sasuke dan Sara.

"Oh begitu ya..."

'Eh?! Kurama habis menangis?!' Batin Sara

"Hey Uchiha...Kau apakan Kurama tadi sampai-sampai dia bisa menangis seperti itu ha?!" Sasuke hanya diam saja mendengar ucapan Sara barusan.

"Tidak ada kok Sara-chan, aku menangis karena mengkhawatirkan Sasuke-kun" Kurama menyahut. Sara melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak suka

"hmph"

"Kita akan membahas strategi lain, kita akan rapat di kamar sebelah" Setelahnya dia pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

"Begitulah Strateginya. Aku dan Akeno akan menjadi Umpan dan menjadi Tanker saat Tetha Draco Kronos muncul. Dan setelahnya kalian akan menyelesaikannya dengan kombinasi tersebut. Aku ulangi lagi timnya. Yuuto bersama Hyodou, Aku bersama Akeno dan Kurama yang bersikeras bersama Uchiha Sasuke-kun. Baiklah dengan begini selesai"

"Adakah pertanyaan?"

set!

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya

"Hmm?"

"Berapa banyak Verkis rank B dan A sebelum dihabisi?"

"Ah soal itu 72 rank B, 7 Rank A."

"dan diketahui ada 3 Tetha Draco Kronos yang teridentifikasi. Di Point A, Point C dan Point E." Jelas Sara secara rinci

"Itu berarti ada 1 ekor di sekitar sini bukan?" Ujar Kurama dan mendapat anggukan dari Sara.

"Ada pertanyaan lagi?"

"Verkis itu...Sebenarnya terbuat dari apa?" Sasuke menanyakan hal yang melenceng dari strateginya.

"Hah?" Sara tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Yang kutahu mereka adalah predator yang memiliki kecerdasan, bertubuh logam, memiliki inti Pheromone essence, dan memiliki bentuk beraneka ragam" Jawab Akeno dengan wajah serius.

"Kenapa Verkis bisa memenuhi Bumi ini...bahkan jumlahnya lebih dari 90 Trailiun..."

Tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat menjawabnya.

"Mereka berkembang biak dengan cepat...Aku pernah melihat di monitor setiap kali manusia mati maka saat itu juga jumlah verkis bertambah..." Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Ada juga Verkis dengan inti lebih dari satu..."

"Bahamut/Bahamut" Akeno dan Sara mengatakan nama itu secara bersamaan.

"...dan ada rumor bahwa ada Verkis yang bisa berubah wujud menjadi manusia, dia bisa berbahasa manusia juga" Akeno menambahkan.

"Tentu saja itu hanya rumor kan?" Akeno melanjutkan perkataannya lagi.

"Ada 1 hal yang selama ini mengganjal pikiranku"

"Apa itu Sasuke-kun?"

"Mungkinkah ada Avenger yang pernah menjadi Verkis?"

Mata orang yang hadir dalam acara rapat itu melebar.

"Apakah ada Avenger yang selamat dari bentuk verkis?...Jika ada maka rumor yang dikatakan Akeno-san memang benar..." Ujar Sasuke. Mereka hanya terdiam saja.

'Dan aku dan Kurama selama ini terhubung. Kami seperti Manusia yang berbeda dengan manusia lain di dunia ini... Kami seperti berasal dari dunia lain.. '

'eh? apa yang barusan kupikirkan?' Pemuda tersebut menepis pikiran yang seharusnya tidak ia pikirkan.

"Ah, Oh ya Queen bagaimana dengan keadaanmu?"

"Hmph. itu bukan urusanmu" Sepertinya Sara mengacuhkan Sasuke.

"Itu adalah urusanku karena kau mengurusi timku, jadi aku ingin membalas budi karena kau telah menyelamatkan nyawaku.."

"Hmph...Yang menyelamatkanmu bukanlah Aku tapi Akeno dan Rias-sama.

"Tetapi tetap saja, yang memberikan pertolongan pertama adalah kau bukan?"

"kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Hanya mengiranya saja, selain itu aku ingin melakukan perbaikan pada tubuhmu yang sedang rusak itu"

Wajah Sara memerah malu bercampur emosi. Dan ada orang yang berpikiran mesum yaitu Issei Hyodou.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku Uchiha-kun?"

"Menyempurnakan Sayap Mode Perfect Queen milikmu dan merubahnya menjadi Noiria agar cocok dengan Blastermu. "

"Hah?.. aku tidak mengerti tapi kau tidak akan berbuat aneh pada tubuhku kan?" Kurama merasa ada yang tidak mengenakkan dari ucapan Sara.

"Sasuke-kun sebenarnya apa yang ingin kamu lakukan dengan Sara-chan?" Kurama yang dari tadi hanya diam akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Hm. hanya merubah aliran darahmu dan sepertinya aku butuh bantuanmu Kurama"

"Jika ini untuk Sara-chan maka, baiklah" Kurama tersenyum.

"Baiklah kita akhiri rapatnya"

.

.

.

Di sebuag kamar tinggal seorang pemuda tampan dengan 2 gadis cantik.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" Sara memulai pembicaraan.

"Lepas pakaianmu"

"eh?"

"Apaa?!..." Tentu saja Sara dan Kurama terkejut. Pasalnya selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah se berani itu.

"Cepatlah. Aku hanya ingin melihat punggungmu saja" Sasuke berkata dengan pandangan biasa.

"Meskipun begitu aku tidak akan membuka bajuku untuk orang mesum sepertimu" Sara melindungi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun kenapa kamu bersikeras ingin melakukan "itu" kepada Sara-chan?" Kurama menundukkan kepalanya

"Jangan salah paham Kurama. Aku hanya tidak ingin ada yang mati karena sebuah kesalahan. Itu juga yang pernah Queen katakan pada semua orang kan?" Sara dan Kurama sepertinya mulai mengerti.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat sesuatu di punggungmu. Selain itu Kurama akan mengawasi perbuatanku."

"Hmph. Baiklah" Sara berbalik memunggungi tubuh Sasuke. Lalu dia melepas kaos yang ia kenakan.

"Apakah dengan begini cukup?"

"Masih belum" Sasuke menyahut. Dengan detak jantung yang tidak karuan Sara mengerti maksud ucapan Sasuke. Kemudian Perempuan itu akhirnya melepas pakaian dalamnya juga.

Mata Kurama terbuka lebar, sedangkan Sasuke semakin menyipit.

"Apa itu?" Mata Kurama bergetar.

"Ada apa Kurama?" Sara bertanya

"Kau memiliki 2 Nubes Essence kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Itu karena Otot di punggungmu berubah warna menjadi biru Nubes Essence dan terlihat seperti akan membentuk Nubes Essence yang lain" Tentu saja itu membuat Si Queen terkejut.

"Tidak mungkin"

"Kau tahu jika ada 2 makhluk yang berlawanan jenis ketika berdekatan akan membentuk sesuatu yang lain?. Itu sama seperti Nubes Essence yang sekarang bersemayam di tubuhmu" Kurama diam mengerti maksud Sasuke.

"Nubes Essence itu terdiri dari organisme terkecil. Dia Hidup" Penuturan terakhir Sasuke membuat merinding kedua perempuan yang ada di sana.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Berbaringlah di tempat tidur dengan tengkurap. Aku akan memisahkan letak Nubes Essence yang ada pada dirimu sebelum terlambat"

"Tapi-"

"Sara-chan percayalah pada Sasuke-kun" Dengan tersenyum Kurama mencoba meyakinkan Sara.

"Ba-Baiklah, tapi kamu tidak boleh berpikiran mesum ya Uchiha-kun"

"Itu tergantung keadaan"

Sara memposisikan dirinya tengkurap di atas ranjang, wajahnya memanas ketika tangan Sasuke mulai menyentuh punggungnya dengan perlahan.

"Sasuke-kun perlakukan Sara-chan dengan baik ya" Sasuke diam saja dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Mungkin ini akan terasa sakit jadi tahanlah"

swift!

pandangan Sasuke berubah. Dia melihat aliran Nubes Essence di dalam tubuh Sara.

'Sudah kuduga mereka bersatu, seperti milikku. Aku akan menjauhkannya seperti punyaku"

"Tahan ya"

sreeeett!

"AAAAKKHHHH!" Sara menjerit kesakitan saat Sasuke menekan pusat otot yang hampir menyatu.

"Sasuke-kun apa yang kamu lakukan? kamu membuat Sara-chan kesakitan"

"Aku hanya menjauhkan Nubes Essence yang ada di tubuhnya. Jika tidak dia tidak akan hidup lebih lama lagi" Ujar Sasuke. Dia masih menekan keras-keras pusat penyatuan Nubes Essence di punggung Sara.

"Sakit! Sakit! Sakit!..." Sara mengerang kesakitan dengan mata terpejam.

"Tidak!.. Berhenti! Ini menyakitkan! Aku bisa Mati!"

"Jika kubiarkan seperti itu maka kau akan mati, lebih baik merasakan Sakit daripada mati bukan?" Sasuke menyela

"Bukan itu maksudku!...Sakitnya luar biasa-Akhhh!"

Perlahan-lahan warna biru pada otot punggungnya mulai memudar.

'Baiklah langkah kedua'

Langkah berikutnya adalah Sasuke meng urut punggung Sara.

"Emmphhh! Emnnggghh!" Wajah Sara memerah padam

"Emngghhh! Tolong lebih lembut lagi Uchiha Sasukehh!...Ennggghhh!...Aaaakkkhhhh!"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menekan punggung Sara dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Tentu saja Sara kesakitan.

'Bagus Ototnya telah kembali pulih. tapi masih belum selesai' pikir pemuda itu.

"Sara coba kau duduk"

"Mau apa kau?"

"Cepatlah"

"Tidak mau kau akan berbuat mesum padaku kan?" Mendengarnya Kurama merasa jengkel dan menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Mana mungkin, Baiklah aku akan selalu berada di belakangmu, dan kau menghadap ke arah Kurama. Sesama Perempuan tidak mungkin kau malu kan?"

"Hmph, Baiklah-Baiklah" Dengan antusias Sara mencoba duduk menghadap ke arah Kurama, sedangkan Sasuke ada di belakangnya.

"Kurama apa yang sekarang kau lihat?"

"eh? ano etto, Dada Sara-chan yang...lebih besar dari ku..." Wajah Kurama dan Sara memerah.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Apakah ada yang aneh?. seperti tonjolan di tengah dadanya?" Mendengar kata 'Dada' dari mulut laki-laki benar-benar membuat Sara ingin memukul orang tersebut tapi dia harus menahannya.

Kurama meneliti tubuh bagian depan Sara. Dia melihat otot di kedua buah dada Sara berwarna biru Nubes dengan tonjolan di tengah-tengah dada.

"Ah! Ada!" Kurama bersuara.

"Sudah Kuduga!. Aku akan membuat Nubes Essence mu setengah keluar dengan begitu intimu akan kembali normal seperti yang ada pada gelang Vivid"

"Bertahanlah" Sasuke meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di tengah-tengah punggung Sara.

"Resonance!"

shinngg!

Permata Nubes Essence di gelang vivid milik Sasuke menyala terang. Detik selanjutnya tangan Sasuke menyala.

Dubb!

Mata Sara melotot dengan air mata yang keluar tanpa mampu berkata apa-apa. Kurama dapat melihat Sesuatu menyembul dari tonjolan di tengah-tengah dada Sara. Itu adalah Nubes Essence yang lain seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke.

Dia juga dapat melihat tubuh Sara yang hampir ambruk ke depan.

"Sara-chan!"

Grebb!

Dengan cepat Kurama menangkap tubuh Sara agar tidak jatuh ke lantai.

"Apa yang barusan kamu lakukan kepada Sara-chan Sasuke-kun?!"

"Coba lihat ke Nubes Essence di dada Sara"

Kurama sedikit menjauhkan dekapannya. Di dapat melihat Nubes Essence yang hampir keluar dengan darah yang mengalir karena pengeluaran secara paksa. Itu menyebabkan Baju Kurama diwarnai merah darah.

"Berhasil keluar tapi dia mengalami pendarahan"

"Hentikan pendarahannya" Kurama membaringkan tubuh Sara yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri di ranjang.

"Sasuke-kun jangan melihat!"

"Ah baiklah-baiklah"

.

.

.

'Untuk Sekarang aku sudah bisa bertarung. Sebentar lagi sore, aku akan menghabisi Ferrus-Ferrus di sekitar sini'

"Kiba! kau lompati Blasterku dan habisi Ferrus yang sedang terbang itu!"

"Aa" Sasuke berjongkok dan menahan pedangnya sedikit miring. Kiba berlari ke arah Sasuke dan melompat dengan tumpuan pedang Sasuke.

tep! tep! tep! tep! tep!.

Drap!

Syuutt!

Lalu dia menebas lima ekor Verkis sekaligus meski hanya sayap Ferrus saja.

Swing! Swing! Swing! Swing! Swing!...

wush!

tap!

Grag Grag Grag...

Kiba turun dengan potongan-potongan Ferrus.

"Sasuke-kun Habisi!"

"Ini akan berakhir dengan cepat"

"Burst!"

tep! tep! tep!...

Slash! Salsh! Slash! Slash!

Dengan keakuratan yang sangat baik Sasuke telah mengakhiri hidup kelima Ferrus tersebut.

Dari balik jendela Hotel Kurama mengawasi Sasuke.

'Jika saja aku boleh bertarung mungkin akan lebih cepat, tapi...' Gadis itu melirik ke arah ranjang dekat jendela. Disana terbaring gadis cantik lainnya yang sedang tertidur pulas

.

.

.

Sreeeeeeeeeettt!...

"Ugh!"

Sasuke Uchiha terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Mimpi yang sama lagi"

Hari itu masih Malam. Dia melirik di sekitar. Di dekatnya hanya Kurama yang tertidur pulas. Kiba masih berjaga di luar ruangan.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya berkumpul beberapa orang tim Avenger Genesis Alpha dan Beberapa orang dari tim Avenger Genesis Betha.

"Hari ini kita pasti bisa bertarung dengan maksimal. Dengan begini mungkin penutupan Gerbang yang Hancur pasti terlaksanakan. Oleh karena itu kita akan bertarung!" Terlihat Sara yang sedang berpidato. Itu membuat Sasuke dan Kiba bosan.

Sara melihat Sasuke dan Sasuke pun melihat Sara. Itu mengingatkan Sara akan hal yang menyenangkan- Hal yang memalukan baginya.

"Kita akan mengambil posisi. 2 Kronos telah dikalahkan oleh tim Avenger Genesis Tetha dan tim Avenger Abaddon. Dan hanya 1 Verkis tingkat A yang belum terkalahkan. Itu di sekitar point A yaitu di sekitar wilayah kita saat ini"

"Aku hanya berpesan. Jangan Mati! Tidak ada yang boleh Mati!" Dengan begitu Mereka berpencar.

Seperti rencana sebelumnya. Kiba dengan Issei dan Kurama dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Kurama kita berhenti!"

teps!

"Ada apa Sasuke kun?"

"Kekuatan yang mengerikan. Ini pasti tidak salah lagi. "

"Kurama kita bersembunyi! Kronos sudah terdeteksi. Kau bisa merasakannya kan?" Kurama mengangguk.

Dengan demikian mereka mencari tempat aman terdekat.

Darm! Darm! Darm!.

"Lapor! Queen...Di bangunan bekas pabrik pembuatan Senjata Tentara Ventus. Telah terdeteksi keberadaan Verkis yang kuat!...Ganti"

Sasuke melapor ke yang bersangkutan.

Darm! Darm! Darm...

Getaran yang ia rasakan semakin terasa dan dekat. Mereka bersembunyi di balik salah satu truk pengangkut barang dengan posisi duduk. Sesekali mereka mengintip dari bawah.

'Terlihat!' Sasuke melihat kaki raksasa berwarna hitam keunguan dengan aura asap hitam keunguan mengitarinya. Kaki itu berasal dari balik gedung pabrik.

'Kekuatan yang luar biasa, Ini lebih tajam daripada Sigma Draco' Batin Kurama.

Swuft!

Brakkk!

Dengan satu ayunan ekornya Verkis tersebut bisa menerbangkan Sebuah mobil pengangkut barang yang beratnya 1,2 ton yang menghalangi jalannya. Benar-benar mengerikan.

 _"Kami siap di posisi!"_

Terdengar suara Sara dari micophone dan telah menempati posisinya. begitu pula yang lainnya.

Sara dan Akeno berlari ke arah Si evolusi Draco tersebut. Di dalam data, Verkis tersebut memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa namun masih 20% sampai ke tingkat Bahamut

tep! tep! tep!

'Seperti ada yang berbeda!' Batin Sara merasa aneh.

"Tennochikara!/Tennochikara!" Ucap Akeno dan Sara bersamaan.

"hyaaa"

"hyaaa"

Splassh!

"Apa?" Akeno terlempar ketika cahaya ungu mengenai tubuhnya. Itu adalah semburan dari Tetha Draco Kronos. Kecerdasan yang dimilikinya melebihi manusia. Dia seperti memiliki penglihatan 180 derajat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kurama keluar dari persembunyiannya diikuti Sasuke

"Terlalu kuat" Ujar Sara kuwalahan.

 _"Lapor! Akeno aku telah mengalahkan Kronos!"_ Mata Akeno terbuka. Rias telah mengalahkan Kronos? lalu makhluk yang di depan mereka itu apa?

"Lalu di depan kita itu apa?" Ucap Akeno dengan mata melotot.

"Itu bukanlah Kronos!...itu adalah " Mata Sasuke melebar

"Betha Draco...Karas"

"Verkis Rank S+..."

"Apa?" Issei dan Kiba pun ikut terkejut. Mereka bisa mati dengan cepat karena tidak memiliki pengalaman bertarung dengan Karas.

"Tetapi yang kali ini berbeda dari informasi Betha Draco yang seharusnya memiliki elemen Air, petir, dan cahaya. Dia memiliki api ungu" Ujar Sara sedikit berkomentar

"...Dalam seumur hidupku aku baru kali ini menjumpai Karas spesies lain" Ujar Sara.

"Api ungu...Murasaki Yoru..." Sasuke tertunduk. Perlahan-lahan dia merentangkan Blasternya ke kanan.

jring!

'Jadi itulah penyebab hilangnya dinding Aphtha Luar dan runtuhnya Aphtha inti' Pikir Kurama.

"Mungkin ini Spesies yang berbeda, kita akan memanggilnya Murasaki Karas" Ucap Kurama.

"Aku ada di sampingmu Sasuke-kun" Kurama terlihat serius di samping kiri tubuh Sasuke.

"Aa"

"Kita adalah Pasangan yang paling sempurna dan paling terkuat bukan?"

"Aa" Sasuke membalas perkataan Kurama dengan singkat

"Ayo, Kurama!"

"Hai'.."

""BURST/BURST""

GROOAAARRGGHHHH!.

Mereka berdua mengeluarkan Aura yang kontras tetapi sangat cocok. Ditambah Raungan Murasaki Karas.

'Mereka berdua benar-benar cocok' Batin Sara dari belakang mereka berdua, Dia terkagum.

Syuutt! Syuutt!

tep! tep! tep!...

tep! tep! tep!...

Mereka berlari ke arah Karas

Swing! swing!

Tebasan sayap tajam Betha Draco berhasil dihindari oleh mereka berdua.

Crasshh!

Crasshh!

Sebagai gantinya Kurama dan Sasuke berhasil menggores perut Naga itu.

teps!

wushh! kini Kurama melesat duluan.

Swuft!

"!"

"Kurama!"

Dengan sigap Kurama membuat pertahanan dengan Blaster miliknya

Jdashh!

Grebbb!

"Kamu menyelamatkanku..." Dengan cepat Sasuke menangkap tubuh Kurama dan bertahan agar tidak terseret lebih jauh lagi.

"Aku akan melindungimu"

 ***To Be Continued***

 **-Ending Song-**

 **(Takahashi Rie-Stay Alive)**

 **.**

 **Preview Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Kita akan menyerangnya bersamaan dengan aku sebagai Tanker!"**

 **.**

 **"Burst"**

 **.**

 **"Inikah kekuatan Noiria?!"**

 **.**

 **"Aku akan mengalahkanmu Murasaki Karas"**

 **.**

 **"Akhirnya Dinding Aphtha Luar telah diperbaiki,..."**

 **.**

 **"Jangan lupakan duel kita Uchiha Sasuke-kun"**

 **.**

 **"Aku tidak akan mengalah"**

 **.**

 **"Ternyata orang yang lebih mengerti tentang Blaster adalah Aku ya..."**

 **.**

 **"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya!"**

 **.**

 **"Aku akan memasak sesuatu untuk merayakan kemenangan Sasuke-kun..."**

 **.**

 **"Onii-san Besok kita akan misi bersama!"**

 **.**

 **"Uchiha Sasuke adalah Orang yang misterius seperti kedua orang tuanya"**

 **.**

 **"Di dalam tubuhnya terdapat Pheromone Essence?!"**

 **.**

 **"Misi Kali ini adalah Menyelamatkan pendatang baru dari benteng padang pasir. Avenger dari Suna Gakure"**

 **.**

 **"Apapun yang mengancam kehidupan kami...akan kuhancurkan!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Kettou**

 **(Duel)**

.

Kono Monogatari wo Yomi Shite Kurete Arigatou Gozaimashita

.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kuroyuki's Note:

Err Hello minna-san. Ogenki kai?

Gomen hampir sepenuhnya tidak hadir ke dunia ini karena sibuk dengan dunia nyata. Namun sebenarnya saya lari dari kenyataan dan menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain game hingga lupa segalanya.

BTW chapter ini memiliki 7,5k words. Entah bagaimana cara saya kok bisa mengetik segitu banyaknya kata dalam waktu 3 hari. (17 November 2017-20 November 2017).

Yah Baru mood menulis fic sih xD. Malahan mau bikin story baru berkaitan dengan Magic. Namun tanpa merubah dasar pembentukan kekuatan di dunia Shinobi (Chakra).

Wah jadi banyak omong nih. Oke dah gitu aja...

lagian saya tidak tahu apa yang harus saya sampaikan lagi...

Ummm...Silahkan Review. *WTF*

•

 **Preview New Story**

•

 **The Fragment of Chakra**

•

 **Ini adalah kisah seorang anak laki-laki yang berusaha keluar dari gelapnya Neraka dan mencari Cahaya sejati yang akan menemaninya Seumur Hidup.**

 **Ditinggal kedua orang tuanya saat masih berumur 12 tahun membuat Dia kehilangan kejeniusannya dan hanya memiliki tingkatan Chakra terendah di Kerajaan Konoha.**

 **Namun karena suatu kejadian dimana Dia dan klannya dipermalukan oleh Puteri Rouran yang membatalkan perjanjian antara Raja Rouran dan Ayah anak tersebut membuatnya kembali menjadi yang terkuat dan melebihi batas kemampuan manusia untuk sebuah Duel Perjanjian, Sekaligus untuk membalaskan dendam terbantainya klan Uzumakinya yang hanya menyisakan 3 kepala keluarga.**

 **Dia menyembunyikan rahasia terbesarnya.**

 **Dia bukanlah Manusia biasa.**

 **Dia adalah Fragment angin yang berbentuk manusia**

 **-Soundtrack The Fragment of Chakra=One Ok Rock-Answer is Near-**

•

•••

•••

 **-** **黒雪** **-**

•

 _#Kuroyuki Log Out_


End file.
